Una historia tragica
by Regina Camui
Summary: Hyuga Hinata es comprometida por su padre con el heredero del clan Inuzuka, sin embargo conoce al heredero de la rama distante de el clan Hyuga...Hyuga Neji...y se enamora de el ¿que pasara entre los dos?¿podran ser felices?...
1. Encuentro

"UNA HISTORIA TRAGICA"

**Encuentro…**

Silenciosamente abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación de su padre, su semblante era preocupado, con miedo…

Lo observo dormir plácidamente en su futon, así que volvió a la estancia de aquella enorme mansión al estilo japonés, pero antes se observo en el espejo que yacía en el pasillo rumbo a la estancia… se observo con atención, su cabello largo negro azulado, sus ojos perla, su tez blanca, sus mejillas, su cuerpo, ya era una señorita de 16 años… muy corta edad para que la casasen… vestía un bonito kimono morado con bordados de espirales plateados y un obi del mismo color que aquel kimono…

Suspiro con algo de resignación y camino saliendo de aquel estrecho pasillo.

Se dedico a seguir con las tareas de la casa antes de que su padre se levantara, era lo que ella siempre hacia, no se le tenía permitido salir, vivían en un pueblo pequeño, no habitaba mucha gente en él, el pueblo más cercano estaba al otro lado de un monte, eso era lo que su padre le había contado, las únicas personas de casa que podían salir eran su padre, su hermana menor y su tía y tío que ahí vivían con ellos, ella era la única que no podía salir para nada y más ahora que su padre la había comprometido con un chico que ella ni siquiera conoce, pero que llegaría en la tarde para presentarse ante la chica y la demás familia.

No sabía exactamente que hacer, ella jamás había estado así de nerviosa… pero no quería casarse, ella quería enamorarse tal y como su madre le había contado que se enamoro de su padre… solo que ella ya hacía mucho tiempo que había partido…

-Buenos días, Hinata- Saludo una voz varonil tras ella.

-Buenos días padre- Contesto ella volteando, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa tímida.

Su padre era un hombre de entre 30 y 40 años, de cabellera castaña larga y ojos perla, tez morena y un semblante tranquilo, serio y soberbio.

-Hanabi no ha despertado?-

-No, aun no-

-Ya veo… prepara bien todo para la llegada de tu prometido-

-Si…- Desvió la mirada con algo de tristeza en ella.

Minutos después salió su hermana Hanabi, una niña de unos 12 años, su cabello era largo y castaño, sus ojos perla al igual que su padre y hermana, algo muy representativo, al parecer, de su familia.

Más tarde salieron sus tíos, la mujer era muy hermosa, de cabellos a la barbilla negros, ojos perla y tez blanca, mientras, su tío, tenía el cabello corto castaño, ojos perla y tez morena, muy parecido al padre de las dos chicas. Ambos eran jóvenes, de entre 20 o 30 años.

-Buenos días- Saludo su joven tía con amabilidad.

-Buenos días…-Le imito su tío con una corta pero amable sonrisa.

Ella les correspondió el saludo a la vez que preparaba todo para servirles el desayuno…

Ya toda la pequeña familia había tomado su desayuno y ahora continuaban con lo habitual después del desayuno… conversar…

Obviamente el tema que se eligió fue el compromiso de la chica pelinegra…

-…viene de una familia venerable por estos rumbos, no se compara al clan Uchiha, un tan renombrado clan que ha tenido fama desde que nació, pero es lo suficientemente buena como para no hacernos desaparecer tal y como desapareció aquel clan…-Decía la cabeza de la familia.

-Intente convencer al heredero Uchiha de contraer matrimonio contigo, pero él no acepto dado que ya tiene una relación con una señorita del clan Haruno… sería más fácil si estuvieran sus padres, así podríamos convencerlos y él tendría que acatar las reglas que ellos impusiesen-

-Así como ustedes, viejos, lo están haciendo con Hinata-chan- Se cruzo de brazos la mujer.

-Tú no entiendes Hikaru, esto es necesario…- Le contesto su esposo.

-Claro que entiendo, Tetsuya, pero ella solo es una chica de 16 años, ni siquiera la dejan salir, ella no sabe exactamente lo que es el matrimonio, planean casarla en seis meses, es muy joven-

-Nuestra madre se caso a los 14 años, cariño-

-Nosotros nos casamos a los 24 años, llevamos dos años de casados, pero ya somos personas mayores, ya entendemos más las cosas, no ella, aun es una muchachita!-

-…g-g-gracias… tía… pero…y-yo entiendo… que e-es m-i deber… c-como la hija mayor…c-como la he-heredera del clan…- Hablo la oji perla con timidez bajando su mirada.

La mujer la miro con desvelo…sabía con exactitud que ella no quería comprometerse, que ella quería salir, que ella quería vivir como ella quisiera… pero no podía, y sentía una gran impotencia por que no podía ayudarla, porque su autoridad no era tomada por el jefe de la familia, quien solo la miraba como la persona que cría a sus hijas en la ausencia de una madre. Ella sabía a la perfección que Hiashi no sabía cómo cuidar de dos niñas, todo aquello era demasiado difícil para él solo al faltarle un apoyo, era por eso que su marido y ella se había quedado a vivir con él, porque eran casi los únicos familiares que quedaban, por que Testuya era el hermano menor de él y lo apreciaba…

Un momento… familiares… hermano… esperen… ¡eso era!

-El Bouke!- Exclamo Hikaru.

-Jamás…-

-Porque, Hiashi?-Cuestiono la mujer.

-Bien sabes que el Bouke y el Souke jamás se llevaran bien… y sabes bien quien fue el que causo todo eso… así que mejor no vuelvas a mencionar esa rama distante de la familia- Le recalco.

-Pero ellos comparten nuestra sangre, seguimos siendo iguales, "eso" sucedió hace 13 años, solo un poco más de la edad de Hanabi-chan, aun se puede arreglar algo… un compromiso de herederos de las dos ramas puede ayudar a mejorar el estatus de la familia, si el Bouke y el Souke se volvieran a unir, el clan Hyuga volvería a ser igual, o más grande e importante de lo que era en tiempos anteriores-

-No sabemos cuál es el actual estado del Bouke, puede que hasta sea más deprimente que el de nosotros, cariño- Bajo la mirada le hombre.

-Es mejor concluir esta discusión, se hará lo que ya se había dicho, un matrimonio entre el clan Hyuga e… Inuzuka- Se puso de pie y salió.

-Sera mejor que te alistes, Hina-chan, para que conozcas a tu futuro marido, Hikaru te ayudara- Miró a su mujer, quien ascendió con la cabeza.

Ambos sentían un gran remordimiento, pues querían mucho a su linda sobrina, no querían que se casara tan joven o que criara a un bebe a tan corta edad, ni siquiera ellos tenían uno, así que no sabrían con exactitud como orientarla, si su padre no sabría, ya que cuando su difunta esposa se había embarazado no recibió gran apoyo de él, entonces ellos menos podrían ayudar.

Jugaba con el agua de la tina en la que estaba tomando un baño mientras su tía le tallaba el cabello…

-T-tía…-

-Que pasa?-

-…Etto…c-crees que… mi prometido… s-sea… alguien amable?-

-La verdad no lo sé, el único que lo ha visto es tu padre, y no nos dijo nada al respecto… como siempre…- Dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo.

-Ya veo… e-es q-que… estaba pensando que… si era amable… t-tal vez no s-sería tan malo… el matrimonio…-

Suspiro Hikaru con impotencia-…yo pienso que a tu edad si es malo, no importa si es amable o no, aun eres joven, necesitas enamorarte, necesitas saber lo bonito que es sentir como tu corazón late con fuerza cuando estas con esa persona, las mariposas en tu estomago, algo en verdad lindo… sentir como tu mejillas y tu cuerpo se enciende cuando él dice algo bonito, toma tu mano, toca tu mejilla o te besa, o darte cuenta de que te volviste adicta a su aroma, un aroma que te embriaga y quieres tenerlo siempre, quieres rodearlo con tus brazos, quieres besarlo… es algo muy hermoso el enamorarte…-Volvió a suspirar-… me hubiera gustado que pudieses experimentar eso antes del matrimonio, así me hubieras contado todo… hubiera visto tu gran sonrisa, tu rostro iluminarse con tan solo recordar su rostro o mencionar su nombre…- Sus mejillas comenzaron a inundarse.

-Tía?-

-Lo siento…snif…- Comenzó a sollozar-… es solo que eres como una hermana para mí, yo te cuide cuando tu madre falleció, me ocupe de ti, yo solo tenía 15 años en ese entonces, te aprecio mucho, a Hanabi-chan y a ti… pero tú siempre me preocupaste mas, tan tímida, tan cohibida e insegura de ti misma, tan ignorante de lo que hay afuera de este infierno en el que tu padre te metió…-

-Gracias… por preocuparte… por mi…siento que eso no haya podido suceder…- Comenzó a llorar al igual que la mujer… todo aquello que le había dicho la había hecho estallar, la había hecho sacar todo eso que estaba reteniendo desde hacía ya un rato… no era feliz del todo, quería seguir con su vida como adolescente, quería sentir todo aquello que su joven tía le había dicho… desde que le dijeron que estaba comprometida había visto solo el lado bueno, decía que tal vez se podría enamorar de su prometido en el poco tiempo que tenían antes de casarse, para así en el matrimonio no tener ningún resentimiento… quería verlo de esa manera, pero ahora decía que era posible que él no se enamorase de ella y no vivieran felices, ella quería enamorarse y ser correspondida, quería ser feliz… ahora su corazón se había hecho añicos… quería huir, quería correr lejos de ahí, quería desobedecer a su padre, quería vivir su vida como ella quisiera… pero eso era imposible, era una cobarde, tal y como la cabeza de la familia le había dicho ya algunas veces, llevaba un gran peso en su espalda siendo la heredera…

-Tía…tía Hikaru… yo no pensé que… sería tan dolorosa mi vida…mi madre falleció, mi padre piensa que soy una cobarde inútil…y ahora me casare con alguien de quien no sé nada, de quien si no me enamoro viviré infeliz, pero si me enamoro y el no siente lo mismo aun así viviré infeliz… no quiero seguir así, quiero saber lo bonito que es el amor, quiero sentir todo lo que tú me describes… yo… no puedo con esto!-

Apretó sus puños al sentir la gran impotencia que tenía en esa situación… quería ayudarla, pero no podía…

La abrazo con fuerza, era lo único que podía hacer, solo podía consolarla, mostrarle que ahí estaba para ella en todo momento, que podía contarle todo y confiar en ella.

Sollozaba con fuerza, la última vez que lloro de esa manera… fue cuando su madre murió… y tal como en esa vez, su tía la había abrazado de esa misma forma, le había acariciado el cabello como en esos momentos lo estaba comenzando a hacer… pero no había llorado como lo estaba haciendo…

Fuera de la sala de baño se encontraba escuchando todo el marido de Hikaru, quien al igual que ella sentía un gran remordimiento por la joven, tampoco podía hacer nada, la decisión de Hiashi era absoluta, no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión… la hubo alguna vez.. Pero ya no estaba con ellos…

Un kimono lila con obi y bordados azules, era lo que su tío le había comprado para presentarse con su prometido. La pelinegra le había recogido los cabellos en una cebolla con un bonito moño lila, algo de maquillaje para hacerla resaltar más, sus labios con un rosa palo, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y etc.

Era muy linda… pero la mujer insista en que se vería mejor si su rostro estuviese iluminado, con una radiante sonrisa provocada por alguien especia… pero ya no debía pensar más en eso que solo le rompía el corazón poco a poco, más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaban sentados, de izquierda a derecha, Hanabi, Tetsuya, Hiashi, Hikaru y Hinata, quien mantenía la mirada en el suelo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba- Se presento el joven de cabellera rebelde castaña, ojos negros, colmillos y tez morena, con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa. A lado de él estaba otro joven, usaba una gabardina gris, lentes oscuros y su tez era aperlada, solo hizo una reverencia pero ni siquiera se molesto en sonreír, parecía que era todo un chico misterioso-… el es Aburame Shino, de un clan cercano al mío, somos amigos de la infancia aunque me cueste aceptarlo- Rió.

-Un placer…-Dijo con seriedad.

Hinata se sintió más tranquila, su prometido parecía ser una buena persona, alguien amable y alegre… aunque su amigo si le daba algo de miedo.

-Kiba-kun, te encargo a mi hija…-Dijo el jefe de la familia poniéndose de pie.

-Si!-

No entendía nada… hasta después…

Su padre la había dejado salir por primera vez, junto a Kiba los dos a solas para que platicaran y se conocieran mas, después de todo serian marido y mujer dentro de 6 meses…

Caminaban juntos por la ciudad, no estaban hablando de nada, ya que Hinata admiraba todo lo que había en su alrededor, hacia tanto tiempo que había deseado salir, uno de sus sueños se había cumplido, estaba feliz, al parecer no iba a ser todo tan malo… podría enfrentarlo…al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

-Te gusta mucho salir? Hinata-san-

-No es eso… es solo que… jamás había salido desde hacía mucho tiempo… cuando tenía 4 años-

-Enserio? No habías salido? Estabas todo el día en tu casa?-

-Si… desde que mi madre murió he estado dentro de la mansión, mi padre no me dejaba salir hasta ahora-

-Oh! Ya veo… entonces hagamos algo- Se detuvo-

-Que?-

-Que tal si recorres el lugar tu sola, debe ser incomodo estando conmigo, todavía tenemos tiempo para conocernos, aun nos quedan 6 meses y después tendremos aun más tiempo para platicar y pasear por el pueblo… disfrútalo por un rato, nos vemos al atardecer en este lugar… no te preocupes tu padre no se enterara- Le giño el ojo.

-Pero… tengo algo de miedo… si me pierdo… ¿Qué haré?-

-Ja, ja, eres linda… no creo que te pierdas en este pueblo tan pequeño… pero si no llegas para el atardecer entonces yo saldré a buscarte hasta encontrarte, no te pasara nada, estoy completamente seguro de eso-

-G-g-gracias… Kiba-kun- Sonrió.

En ese mismo momento quedo flechado, sus mejillas se encendieron… era una chica tan linda, jamás había conocido a alguien así… ahora no le importaba casarse a tan corta edad si ella era la persona con la que se tenía que casar.

Había caminado hasta las afueras de pueblo, sin saberlo, ya conocía todo el lugar, de pequeña siempre paseaba con su madre… un flash back invadió su mente… rápidamente corrió.

Estaba cerca de un lugar que su madre le había mostrado hacía mucho tiempo… solo que no lo recordaba con claridad… pero por alguna razón si recordaba el camino hasta el…

Después de entrar a una cueva tras una cascada… encontró aquel lugar… era un pequeño valle al cual no se tenía acceso fácil, no se podía entra a el mas que por la cascada ya que en sus alrededores había yedras venenosas y otras cosas peligrosas… eso era lo que su madre le había dicho.

Estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado de nuevo…su madre atesoraba aquel lugar… la recordó, recordó la mirada que su madre tenía al estar ahí, una mirada nostálgica y tranquila…

Sonrió para sus adentros… de repente ruidos de pasos se hicieron presentes ¿alguien más conocía aquel lugar?

De inmediato volteo encontrándose a la otra persona demasiado cerca de ella lo que la asusto e hizo caer al suelo después de haber pegado un pequeño grito.

-Quien eres?- Pregunto la persona, quien era un chico atractivo, de cabellera larga castaña, ojos perlas y tez aperlada, llevaba puesto un traje de peleador (de aquellas épocas) de artes marciales café, su mirada era profunda y seria, no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Y-yo…-

-Tus ojos, eres una Hyuga ¿no es así?- Le interrumpió-… pero nunca te he visto… a menos que tú seas…- Frunció el seño-… eres del Souke!- Se coloco en postura de pelea.

-L-lo soy… p-p-por favor… n-no me hagas nada, y-yo…-

Al verla así de indefensa retiro su guardia, no parecía peligrosa, era demasiado tímida e inocente.

-Ven!- le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, su rostro mostraba indiferencia.

-G-gracias…-Respondió con su delicada voz.

-Y bien ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto de nuevo con arrebato.

-Y-yo…s-soy… m-mi nombre es… H-Hyuga Hi-Hinata…-Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho y con la otra mano coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios como intentando crear una barrera entre los dos, aquel muchacho la había sorprendido y le daba algo de miedo.

-Hinata…-Suspiro con cansancio.

-C-cual…e-es tu nombre?-

-Hyuga Neji- Respondió con prepotencia.

-N-Neji-san… ¿verdad?-

-Si… ¿Cómo es que llegaste a este lugar?-

-M-mi madre solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeña…e-es la primera v-ves que salgo…de casa…desde hacia m-mucho t-t-tiempo-

-Entonces puedes ir retirándote- Se cruzo de brazos.

-P-porque?- Protesto con algo de inseguridad.

-Porque yo lo digo, no quiero que un miembro del Souke invada el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre, lo arruinaría por completo-

-P-pero…t-también es… el único recuerdo…d-de m-mi madre…- Desvió la mirada con tristeza.

Observo a la chica por unos instantes… término por aceptar que se quedara, por alguna u otra razón no le caía muy bien, se mostraba demasiado débil, demasiado indefensa… pero también sentía que ya la conocía, que debía de dejarla quedarse…

Se sentó bajo un árbol frondoso que yacía cerca de la entrada del valle, la chica se sentó a lado de él, lo que la verdad no le agrado, no quería estar cerca de nadie que fuera del Souke…los odiaba…

-Porque no regresas? Estar sola por estos rumbos es peligroso para una mujer…- Se cruzó de brazos…no lo decía por que se preocupara, solo intentaba espantarla, que se alejara de él, él quería estar solo como siempre lo había estado desde la muerte de su padre, él era el único que se podía entender, debía de seguir de esa manera, solo, no había nadie que pudiera sacarlo de esa soledad o si quiera entenderlo…

-La verdad… tengo más miedo de mi futuro… y-yo… no sé si… deba volver…u-una parte de mi me dice que debo de volver…p-pero la otra me d-dice que… m-me quede aquí… para siempre…- Toco su pecho con la mirada en el suelo.

La observo como apretaba sus ropas, observo su mirada llena de soledad… como si no hubiese nadie quien la pudiera ayudar… aquella mirada la conocía… era como la que siempre observaba en el espejo, una mirada que reflejaba las ansias del corazón por encontrar un apoyo…alguien quien lo entendiera…

-Solo debes hacerle caso a lo que tu corazón te este diciendo, piensa bien en que es lo que en verdad deseas… -

La chica lo miro fijamente… era la primera vez que observaba a alguien de aquella manera, pero no podía evitarlo, tenia curiosidad por ver que era lo que descubría, él era… diferente, conocía a muchos jóvenes, quienes siempre le iban a hacer compañía, pero que su padre siempre ahuyentaba a los pocos minutos de que estos llegaran… pero en aquellos años ninguno se le haba echo así de interesante como lo era ese joven…

Neji volteo al sentir la mirada de Hinata… la observo con su mirada de indiferencia, pero…

Ambos sintieron como una sensación de alivio recorría sus cuerpos, como si hubiesen encontrado algo que perdieron hacía mucho tiempo… en los ojos del otro se reflejaba la soledad que estaba en su corazón, que aunque ambos tenían gente que los ayudo como un pequeño soporte, no se sentían completos… algo les faltaba…

-Dime… te sientes solo?- Le pregunto la chica peli negra.

-Por que habría de contestarte a eso? No es de tu incumbencia si me siento, estoy o no lo estoy- Se volteo.

Por alguna razón sentía como un extraño impulso la incitaba a hacer algo, su cuerpo se movía por si solo…

Se levanto un poco quedando de rodillas a lado del chico… lo tomo en sus brazos, la cabeza del chico quedó recostada en el pecho de Hinata, quien lo estaba abrazando como si estuviera intentando consolarlo.

Neji, por unos segundos se iba a hacer a un lado, pero sintió que debía permanecer de esa forma… aquello ya lo había experimentado una vez… pero no lograba recordarlo con claridad… ese calor lo conocía, se sentía tranquilo, sentía como si al fin pudiese estar en paz con el mundo cuando para él no era así, el jamás iba a estar en paz con el… pero con aquel gesto sentía que ya no debía de sentirse así…

-Porque me abrazas de esta forma si no sabes nada de mí? Nos acabamos de conocer… no sabes cómo puedo reaccionar ante un gesto así…-

-Y-ya han pasado dos minutos y no me has hecho nada…s-si me hubieras q-q-querido hacer algo…y-ya lo u-hubieras echo…-

Tenía razón…

-…eres…eres diferente a las jóvenes del Bouke, todas preocupadas por quien será la esposa del heredero, unas idiotas que intentan llamar su atención…-

-…son así?...- Lo soltó.

-Sí, lo único que les interesa es ser el centro de atención-

-Tú eres el heredero del Bouke?-

-…-La miro por el rabillo del ojo-…si-

-…e-es por eso que… t-tu mirada…es t-tan solitaria…n-no tienes a nadie a quien amar…n-ninguna de ellas e dará felicidad al s-ser de esa f-forma… y-yo pienso que…e-el casarse por algo como eso…e-es horrible…si no hay amor… u-un matrimonio no puede ser un matrimonio…-

-Amor…no hay tal cosa, en estos tiempos la avaricia y egoísmo predominan en nuestra sociedad, nadie ama a nadie, lo único que aman es el dinero, el poder, el estatus social y a sí mismos, no puede a ver amor, dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo-

-El amor no puede dejar de existir…y-yo c-creo que… si buscas bien… e-es posible encontrarlo… y cuando menos lo esperes… ahí estará… y-yo… yo quisiera sentirlo… quisiera poder tenerlo… p-pero…dentro de poco ya no será posible… enamorarme… si no es de la persona… con la que me casare, estará prohibido enamorarme de alguien más…-

-…un matrimonio arreglado?-

-Si…-

Entonces él recordó… sus padres también se habían casado por un matrimonio arreglado, su madre y su padre no se amaban. Su padre era un buen hombre así que trataba con amabilidad a su madre… pero ella siempre le era indiferente, jamás odio a su difunta madre, ella siempre le puso atención… al menos durante los únicos 3 años que estuvo con él antes de que muriera, pero siempre le entristeció que sus padres no se llevaran bien como los de los otros niños lo hacían…

-…mis padres se casaron por un matrimonio arreglado… cuándo yo cumplí los tres años mi madre murió… y al cumplir los cuatro mi padre murió también… me quede solo y seguiré solo por el resto de mi vida, no e dejado que nadie de los demás líderes se haga cargo de mi, por lo que soy libre de elegir si me caso o no, y con quien me casare, aun así tendré a los lideres tras de mi monitoreándome…-Restregó su cara… ¿Por qué le estaba contando eso? Era del Souke, la gente que odiaba…

Volteo a ver a la chica, esta sonreía… aquella sonrisa… la única persona que alguna vez le había regalado aquel tipo de sonrisa… fue su madre. Una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, de calor, que le daba a entender que era entendido, que no se preocupara…

-Neji-san… es alguien muy interesante… sabes…me a-alegra haberte conocido… pensé que… q-que yo era la única que l-le tenía peros a la vida… q-que era la única que había sufrido…l-la única que e-estaba sola…ahora se q-que hay p-personas que han sufrido lo que yo o mas…y-yo… ya no me siento tan sola…-

-…puede que tú te hayas sentido así al conocerme, pero yo no… yo odio a el Souke, no lo dejare de odiar, siempre estaré solo, nada ni nadie podrá cambiar mi forma de pensar, no puedo cambiar, es mi destino, es mi destino estar solo, es mi destino vivir de esta manera…-

-E-el d-destino puede…cambiarse…-

-El destino no se puede cambiar…-

-En ese caso… el destino…nos hizo conocernos… el destino puede traer cosas buenas… solo hay que esperar…-

No dijo nada… por alguna razón... Eso parecía lógico, jamás había pensado de aquella forma… no! No debía de dejarse llevar por palabras de alguien del Souke.

-…deja de decir idioteces, alguien del Souke jamás podrá cambiar mi forma de pensar…-

-Souke… solo te refieres a mi por alguien del Souke…- Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de hacer entrar en razón a alguien, quería que el supiera que estaba equivocado, normalmente se callaba y no decía nada, pero sentía que debía de decirle a él, sus ideas estaban demasiado equivocadas-… ¿Por qué no dejas atrás esos títulos? Simplemente dime "Hinata", ese es mi nombre, es quién soy, solo mírame con ese nombre y deja atrás al Souke y al Bouke, Neji-san…no estamos en nuestros clanes, no tenemos la obligación de dirigirnos de esa manera…-

Una media sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro, pensó que ella no era de esa forma, que solo era un chica que acataba órdenes al pie de la letra, que solo callaba y dejaba que los demás tuvieran la razón… ahora su opinión había cambiado aun mas, ella era una chica especial, las demás chicas del clan no eran nada a comparación de ella…

-Está bien… Hinata-sama-

-Hinata…"sama"?-Se extraño.

-Si… eres la heredera de Souke ¿no es así? Normalmente a los herederos son a los que se les arregla el matrimonio…-

-B-bueno…l-lo soy…-

-Hinata-sama… es mejor que cualquier chica de mi clan- La miró con algo de diversión peor sin perder ese toque de él, un toque de prepotencia.

Sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron… nadie jamás le había ocasionado aquella sensación, se sentía feliz y orgullosa a la vez… con otros tantos sentimientos mesclados, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con rapidez, como un calor inundaba su cuerpo… ¿Qué era?

Ambos se miraron por un rato, sentían como si hubiesen encontrado algo… como si de repente empezaran a sentirse completos… aquella sensación era hermosa, los lleno de alegría, aunque ninguno dijo nada, no le pusieron mucho interés, no sabían de que se trataba… no en ese momento…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Antes que nada…

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS!

Que todos sus deseos en este nuevo año se cumplan así como todas sus metas y propósitos, les deseo lo mejor por que sin duda ustedes me han ayudado mucho animándome a escribir (en mis otros fanfics, espero y este también XP), sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, sus quejas, felicitaciones, palabras de aliento, todo!, no importa lo que sea, aunque sean malos los comentarios está bien porque así me ayudan a saber que es en lo que fallo, también gracias por aguantar mis retrasos al subir nuevo capítulo, uno de mis propósitos en este año nuevo es regalarles un capitulo nuevo más seguido, me siento muy mal cuando me retraso en los capi jeje…

Espero y este nuevo fic les haya gustado, al menos a los fans de esta pareja si, por que la verdad es una de mis parejas favoritas por enfermo que les parezca, ya que son primos, espero comentarios de todo tipo, como ya dije antes, son bien recibidos y de echo me agradan, sus comentarios son los únicos que dejo en mi bandeja de entrada por que me asen muy feliz.

Que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo todas ustedes, mis mejores deseos a todas!

~NightmareNaitoLove~ (am si, quise cambiar el nombre de mi cuenta, espero no les moleste)


	2. Mirada triste

Los personajes de Naruto NO son mios c:

Una historia trágica

2. Mirada triste.

No podía contener su felicidad. Mientras regresaba con su prometido iba recordando todo lo que había pasado, había encontrado aquel lugar especial que no creía posible haberlo olvidado y se encontró con aquel chico Neji, heredero del Bouke...

Se detuvo en seco. Apenas captó la gran importancia de aquel encuentro; si su padre se llegaba a enterar se enojaría demasiado, era un gran problema. De repente tuvo mucho miedo, su padre la odiaba y si se enteraba de lo que había hecho la odiaría más.

Sus piernas se debilitaron, ella nunca había hecho nada que su padre no quisiera, siempre trató de complacerlo porque quería ser aceptada por él. Cayó de rodillas abrazándose...tenía mucho miedo.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó una voz familiar.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de tomar valor y cuando los volvió a abrir sonrió restándole importancia a lo que le pasaba.

-Estoy bien, Kiba-kun- Mintió.

El chico la ayudó a levantarse, obviamente no le creyó y estaba preocupado.

-Te duele algo? Te sientes mal?-

Hinata lo miró, él estaba realmente preocupado por ella y eso la conmovió. Volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarlo y le tomó la mano derecha en las suyas re confortablemente.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo me caí pero no me pasó nada...-

El Inuzuka sonrió y se ruborizo al mismo tiempo. Si estaba completamente flechado.

-E-entiendo...T-te divertiste? A dónde fuiste?-

Ni por un instante pensó en decirle...por primera vez en su vida dijo una verdad a medias.

-Recordé un lugar al que solía llevarme mi madre...fui ahí-

-Crees que podría acompañarte algún día?- Sonrió.

-No!- Desvío la mirada-...este...y-yo...amm, es un lugar m-muy especial para mí...quisiera ir sola...l-lo siento Kiba-kun...-Bajó la cabeza.

-Oye, está bien, no tienes que sentirte mal, yo entiendo, puedo ayudarte para que sigas yendo si quieres, me imagino cuán importante debe de ser para ti, no hay problema...sólo quiero que me regales muchas sonrisas-

Realmente Kiba no era malo, le sonrió ampliamente en agradecimiento y se sentía aliviada de que el chico con el que se casaría fuera así de amable y comprensivo, quizás su matrimonio no sería muy malo, comenzaba a pensar que si era posible enamorarse de él o tomarle cariño, no se sentía tan preocupada.

-Gracias, Kiba-kun...enserio me gustaría seguir yendo...este...-

-Vamos, Hinata-chan, te llevo a tu casa...nos estaremos viendo todos los días, podemos vernos unos días para salir y otros te dejo sola para que vayas a ese lugar...espero que...-Se sonrojó-...cuando seamos marido y mujer me lleves a ese lugar...-

-Si...-

Realmente no pensaba hacerlo. Era solo su lugar especial...y de Neji.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todos estaban a la mesa. Nadie hablaba. Para Hinata esto estaba bien, lo menos que quería era tener que mentir, ya se sentía mal por no haberle dicho toda la verdad a Kiba, quien se estaba portando muy bien con ella.

-Qué piensas de Inuzuka Kiba?- Preguntó su padre.

Su tía Hikaru levantó la vista del plato y se puso atenta a lo que Hinata diría.

-Kiba-kun es muy divertido y amable...ha sido muy lindo conmigo-

-Ya veo...vendrá todos los días, supongo que ya te dijo, espero que se conozcan bien para el día de su boda o que al menos te resignes porque no quiero lloriqueos ese día...el matrimonio ya está arreglado, no hay nada más que hacer, retractarse del arreglo sería deshonroso-

-Entiendo...padre...-

-De verdad es así el chico?- Preguntó su tía después de la cena cuando estaban en la intimidad del cuarto de Hinata.

-Sí, de verdad...Kiba-kun...-

Tampoco podía contarle a su tía que se había encontrado con el heredero del Bouke, no porque no confiara en ella, simplemente no sabría cómo explicarle el encuentro y como término abrazando a Neji. Tuvo que decirle una verdad a medias como al Inuzuka.

-...me acompañó a un lugar al que solía ir con mi madre cuando estaba pequeña...él prometió llevarme ahí todos los días...se ha portado muy bien...pienso que nuestro matrimonio no será infeliz...- Sonrió.

Hikaru no estaba totalmente convencida sobre eso, el matrimonio no infeliz...

-Me alegra un poco escuchar eso, al menos es un buen chico, o aparenta serlo...solo espero que siga siendo así el resto de su vida...-

-Tía...mmm...este...yo...-

Quería saberlo, todo lo que había pasado para que el Souke y el Bouke se dividieran, quería encontrar una justificación al odio que se tenían y el inmenso odio que tenía Neji.

-...sabes por qué el Souke y el Bouke se odian?-

Hikaru se acercó a Hinata y en susurro comenzó a decirle.

-...escucha Hinata...hace años hubo un gran accidente...la familia se dividió en dos debido a que surgieron dos líderes, cada persona de la familia se acercó con él que creía tenía mejores ideas para la mejora del clan...ambos líderes se llevaban bien, no tenían conflictos...fue cuando ambos se enamoraron de la misa mujer que comenzaron a surgir las diferencias...el líder que tenía más seguidores la reclamaba y debido a su poder, más grane que el de su contrincante, pudo arreglar su matrimonio con aquella que amaba...todo iba bien hasta que ella murió en un trágico accidente...hubo muchos conflictos y su esposo culpaba al Bouke...asi que se alejó-

-Esa mujer...era mi madre?-

-Así es...-

Apenas había descubierto la verdad de la muerte de su madre, su padre nunca se la mencionaba y solía ponerse de mal humor cuando se la mencionaban. Su madre había muerto cuando ella cumplió 4 años, poco después de haber tenido a Hanabi.

-En qué clase de accidente murió mi madre?-

-Ella salió a tomar un paseo cerca de la cascada...hubo un derrumbe y ella quedo bajo las piedras-

A pesar del horror de saber cómo murió su madre también se sentía un poco alegre de saber al fin lo que le había pasado y no podía creer que su padre se lo hubiera ocultado tanto.

-...que sabes acerca del...heredero del Bouke?-Susurro.

Hikaru la miró durante algunos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Nada, solo que es un chico y es tan solo un año mayor que tú, nunca lo he visto, ni siquiera he escuchado de él...me parece que su nombre es Neji...sí, creo que ese es-

-Conociste a sus padres?-

-Sí, ellos también tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado, estaban comprometidos desde que nacieron, las estrictas reglas de los Hyuga los obligaban a casarse...él trató de cambiar esas reglas, fue por eso que se fe dividiendo el clan, al final cómo no se quedó con tu madre Haruki, se casó con la otra mujer...después ya no se nada-

Hinata trató de guardar bien toda esa información.

-Porque de repente te interesas tanto en el Bouke y su heredero?-

-S-solo curiosidad...-

-Es algo muy delicado, no menciones nada de lo que te dije frente a tu padre-

-No lo aré tía, no te preocupes-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

De los siete días de la semana Hinata saldría con Kiba cuatro e iría detrás de la cascada tres.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a ir a aquél lugar...y ver de nuevo a Neji.

Se sentía muy mal por estarle ocultando eso a todo mundo y a la vez estaba un poco emocionada, era su pequeño secreto.

Tal vez si se acercaba más a Neji sabría más sobre el clan y su padre, además sentía que debía estar cerca de él y que ya lo conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde...Tal vez de pequeños, era muy probable, el clan se separó después de la muerte de si madre...pero ahora que lo pensaban, no tenía sentido que su padre culpara al Bouke de la muerte de su madre...había un hueco, quizás varios, era posible que su tía no le dijera toda la verdad. Quería saberlo.

Kiba era un chico muy tierno y atento, la segunda vez que se vieron le llevo un pequeño ramo de flores, eran lilas.

- G-gracias...- Las aceptó ruborizándose.

-Creo que son muy lindas...como tú- Dijo lo último por lo bajo.

No pudo contestar nada, no sabía que decir, se limitó a desviar la mirada y ponerse aún más roja, esto lo notó Inuzuka y se felicitó por haber logrado dejar a Hinata sin palabras, ella era realmente linda y ya no podía esperar por ser su esposo. Trataría de llegar a su corazón en esos meses que pasarían juntos antes de casarse. Kiba estaba más que contento con su suerte.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque conversaban.

-Los perros son los mejores! Yo tengo uno llamado Akamaru, mi madre me lo regaló cuando ambos estábamos muy pequeños, es hijo del perro de ella, hemos estado juntos desde entonces-

-Y-yo...nunca he tenido una mascota...a mi padre no le gustan los animales...-

-Y que has hecho todo ese tiempo que estuviste encerrada en tu casa?-

-...leía, me hacía cargo de las tareas, jugaba con mi hermana, dibujaba...si tenía con que distraerme-

-No has sabido divertirte...uno de estos días traeré a Akamaru y jugaremos los tres-

Hinata sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan relajada, Kiba le inspiraba mucha confianza, comenzaba a tenerle aprecio, él era un poco como se imaginaba sería un hermano mayor, ya estaba más relajada, no tendría que preocuparse por que su matrimonio fuera un martirio. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era cuando ella fuera a dar un heredero, no podía ver a Kiba como algo más que un amigo y se sentía extraña al pensar que tenía que besarlo y hacer otro tipo de cosas que las esposas tienen que hacer con su esposo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aquel día se levantó muy feliz y emocionada, en la tarde iría de nuevo al lugar tras la cascada.

Se puso un kimono azul rey de obi celeste, su largo cabello lo juntó y lo dejo caer sobre su hombro derecho. Se miró al espejo, se desconocía, nunca se había visto tan animada, debía agradecérselo a Kiba. Observó sus grades y expresivos ojos perla, la misma clase de ojos que tenía Neji, sol que los de él expresaba soledad. Sonrió al recordar lo último que habló con él.

_-...tengo que irme, Neji-san, y-yo...este...f-fue un placer haberte conocido...- _

_Neji se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla con prepotencia._

_-...yo no puedo decir lo mismo...sólo ya no vuelvas más por este lugar-_

_Lo miró tratando de encontrar una broma, pero la manera en la que la miraba y el porte con el que la enfrentaba le hacía entender que él estaba hablando muy enserio._

_-P-pero...-Tuvo miedo y estaba decepcionada. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas._

_Después de algunos segundos que comenzó a llorar trató de contenerse. Secó sus lágrimas e inhaló y exhaló. Cuándo pudo contener bien sus emociones le sonrió a Neji._

_-Está bien, no vendré, no te molestaré Neji-san- _

_Sin dejar de sonreír caminó rumbo a la salida y como ya no voltearía dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran._

_-Espera...-_

_Se limpió rápidamente y volteo con una sonrisa._

_-Q-que p-pasa...?-_

_-Si vas a estar viniendo sólo no me molestes...-_

_Aquello la hizo sentir muy feliz, sonrió con júbilo y asintió con la cabeza._

_-No te molestare Neji-san, lo prometo!- _

_Dicho esto salió corriendo muy animada._

Las tareas que hizo ese día las hizo muy animada, incluso cantaba y su hermana y tía lo atribuyeron a Kiba, ambas se sintieron tranquilas al pensar que Hinata se estaba enamorando del Inuzuka.

Cuando llegó Kiba, él notó la emoción en los ojos de Hinata y su radiante sonrisa. Esto sólo hizo que la ojiperla le gustara más.

-Te acompaño hasta donde tú me digas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias Kiba-kun-

-Dime solo Kiba...-

Hinata se sonrojo un poco, pero como estaba muy feliz no tuvo ningún problema en llamarlo de la manera que había pedido.

-Gracias...Kiba-

Él era el hombre más feliz del mundo y deseaba con todo su corazón que Hinata fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. Marido y Mujer. No podía esperar más tiempo para el compromiso, pero tenía que hacerlo, seis meses de convivencia había sido acordado entre sus padres y no se harían cambios por nada del mundo a menos que una situación muy fuerte lo ameritara, pero era muy poco probable, todo parecía fluir tranquilamente y sin problemas...Hinata Inuzuka, no quería esperar para eso.

Estaría Neji? Pensó mientras entraba por detrás de la cascada. Cuándo se acercó al árbol grande que sobresalía mucho ahí, pudo vislumbrar a Neji sentado al pie del árbol, miraba hacía el campo de flores que había frente a él a unos metros. La mirada del chico parecía perdida y muy solitaria.

-Ho-Hola...-

Neji volteó un poco molesto.

-...hm...- Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a mirar a los lejos.

Ella había prometido no molestarlo así que sin decir nada caminó hasta el campo de flores y aspirando el fuerte aroma que ellas emanaban se sentó y medito.

Estaba tan tranquilo ahí, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la cascada como un leve susurro y el movimiento de las flores le acariciaba los brazos.

Neji la observaba, compartía su tranquilidad. De repente algo llamó su atención. Aquél cuadro de Hinata meditando le parecía haberlo visto antes.

-Hinata-sama- le llamó.

Ella volteó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Si, era como un deja vu o algo por el estilo.

-Qué pasa, Neji-san?-

-Nada...-

No que terminara en eso, se acercó al chico y se sentó a lado de él.

-C-cuántos años tienes...Neji-san...?-

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Diecisiete...-

-Solo eres un año mayor que yo...tienes novia?-

Neji la miró molesto.

- Todas las del clan son unas malditas estúpidas y las de los demás clanes también, sólo quieren prestigio...no necesito a ninguna de ellas-

-Nunca te has enamorado?-

-Por qué? Tú sí?- Bufó-...estas enamorada de tu prometido? Qué estupidez, el amor no existe, solo los intereses, eso es lo importante ahora...-

-Si puedes enamorarte-

-Pero eso no importa, de verdad estas enamorada de tu prometido? O es sólo porque te está tratando bien? Supongo que es lo segundo y piensas que quizá tu matrimonio con él no sería tan malo...-

Neji tenía razón, ella había pensado es y ahora se sentía un poco estúpida.

-Tengo razón, siempre la tengo-

-Algún día te enamoraras...sabrás que es amar a alguien, quererla cerca...besarla...No puedes ser tan frío-

-No le veo lo especial a todo eso...tu si? Ni siquiera lo has experimentado tú-

-P-pero pienso que debe ser especial-

-Solo lo piensas y no creo que tu destino marque que debas conocer lo que me estás diciendo, te casaras con alguien a quien solo podrás tomarle aprecio y vivirán cómodamente con los bienes que cada uno heredara de sus respectivas familias-

-Neji-san, eres muy negativo...en tus palabras tan crueles y en tus ojos tan perdidos puedo ver toda tu soledad...- Se sentó frente a él a muy corta distancia y lo miró a los ojos.

Aquellos hermosos ojos grandes y expresivos llenos de bondad y preocupación penetraban en él. Esos ojos color perla iguales a los suyos a la vez no lo eran tanto...en lo único que se parecían era en la tristeza que los coloreaba, aquella que también coloreaba los suyos...su mirada lo molestaba.

-...siempre estas triste? Neji-san...-

-Te había dicho que no me molestaras, ahora lo estás haciendo- Desvío la mirada.

Hinata no quería dejarlo, ella sentía que él la necesitaba aunque no lo aceptara...Neji necesitaba a alguien y ella lo necesitaba a él para conocer al Bouke.

-No quiero molestarte...e-es solo que...no quiero que estés triste...y...-

-Por qué? No quieres molestarme, no quieres que este triste...Por qué? Soy del Bouke, su heredero y yo no creo estarte mostrando mucha simpatía-

Hinata juntó sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho, desvío unos segundos la mirada y la volvió a sostener.

-P-por q-que...me agradas...la compañía de las personas me agrada...al menos de las que creo son buenas...-

-Cómo sabes que soy bueno? Y si en estos momentos intento matarte o abusar de ti?-

-Ya lo hubieras echo...ya me habías dicho algo así la otra vez...y tampoco me hiciste algo-

Neji no dijo nada, volteo la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Vez...al menos no eres malo- Sonrió.

El chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo. La sonrisa de Hinata era sincera y llena de bondad, aquella sonrisa pareció tocarle el corazón, sintió una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía...ella era especial, no solo porque no lo veía como un buen partido o un medio para tener reputación y dinero, sino también porque era amable con él a pesar de que sus familia se odiaban y a pesar de que él no siempre la trataba bien y siempre le decía cosas para hacerla sentir mal.

Por alguna razón sonrió, pero con la sonrisa menos perceptible que pudo...Hinata pudo verla.

-Neji-san, cuál es tu platillo favorito?-

-...la soba de arenque, por qué?-

-Lo siento, pensaba traerte pasado mañana, pero ese platillo no está bien guardarlo solamente...te gusta la calabaza?-

-La odio-

-Bien, entonces traeré solo onigiris-

-No tienes que hacer eso-

-Sera para agradecerte el que me dejes venir aquí-

-...bien...-

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Hinata, ella seguía sonriéndole ampliamente...porqué ella se le hacía tan familiar? Ya la había visto antes y aquella sonrisa...pero no lograba recordar.

-No entiendo cómo puedes tener esa sonrisa y a la vez esa mirada triste...¿Qué te falta?-

Hinata se puso un poco seria...

-Mi padre me hace la vida imposible...me suele menospreciar, me dice cosas hirientes, me obliga a hacer cosas y nunca me escucha ni trata de hacerlo...por eso mi vida es un tanto dolorosa...yo sólo quiero ser libre y tomar mis propias decisiones...aún con todo, lo peor es que sigo con la esperanza de que será de nuevo aquel padre amoroso que algina vez fue...-

-No lo odias?-

-No, no lo odio...ni creo poder hacerlo...quiero a mi padre...solo me duele que sea así...-

-Yo no creo que él cambie...-

-Puede hacerlo...él no es tan malo...-

-Él destino no se cambia, estabas destinada a que tu padre te impusiera todo, como tu matrimonio...-

-Él destino puede cambiarse!-

-Porqué lo crees? Ya todo está marcado, no hará cambiar a tu padre de opinión, el matrimonio ya está arreglado...dime, ese tipo te trata bien ¿no? Quizá ya este enamorado de ti, así no podrás quitártelo de encima-

Hinata se sonrojó ante la posibilidad de que Kiba estuviera enamorado de ella.

-Y-yo...no creo que...no...Él...-

-Dime, ¿Ya te regaló algo significativo o se ha puesto nervioso?-

Había hecho ambas cosas. Guardo silencio.

-Entonces sí...está enamorado de ti, no creo que te deje ir tan fácil en ese caso, estas atrapada- Sonrió de medio lado, el nunca se equivocaba.

-Y...yo...- No podía voltear a ver a Neji, estaba nerviosa, más que nada por lo que acababa de descubrir gracias a Neji. ¿Qué hacer? Acaso eso era posible?-...no entiendo...que es lo que ve en mi...soy tan torpe...n-no puedo mantenerme firme...y no soy tan bonita...-

-Lo eres-

Sorprendida, Hinata lo miró.

-Tu autoestima esta por los suelos ¿No es así? Espero tengas un matrimonio feliz-

Sabía que su autoestima estaba mal, pero lo que le peso fue lo último que dijo él. Ya no estaba segura de nada.

-D-dime...s-si...tu y yo estuviéramos en un matrimonio arreglado...¿No harías algo?-

-Primero, eso jamás pasaría, segundo...si ese fuera mi destino no habría nada más que hacer...pero te odiaría, sobre todo por ser del Souke...-

-Neji-san...se por qué el Souke odia al Bouke...o al menos eso creo...-

-Ah sí?- Alzó una ceja y la miró con interés.

-B-bueno...a-algo tiene que ver con la muerte de mi madre...mi padre al parecer culpo al Bouke...pero no entiendo por qué...-

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-El Souke tiene la culpa de la muerte de mi padre y se indignó al acusarlo creando un conflicto...pero ellos le tendieron la trampa que acabó con su vida!-

Hinata no podía creérselo...su familia no era capaz de eso...o sí?

-P-pero...no...No entiendo...cuál es la verdadera razón? A mí me dijeron eso...a ti otra cosa...no sé qué creer...-

-En qué fecha falleció tu madre?-

-27 de Julio-

Neji guardó silencio, miró a Hinata incrédulo.

-Cómo murió?-

Hinata no estaba segura, jamás se lo habían dicho...entonces recordó haber escuchado a su tía hablando de lo que paso con su esposo, cuando ella era pequeña.

-N-no e-estoy segura pero...creo que...fue un accidente...cerca de la montaña...quizá...fue aplastada por rocas...no lo sé...- Le dolía hablar sobre eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener sus emociones. Después miró a Neji y esperó a que hablara.

El chico estaba aún más sorprendido y ella no sabía exactamente por qué.

-Qué sucede? Neji-san?-

Neji frunció el ceño.

-Mi padre murió ese día y de esa manera también...aplastado...-

No tenía sentido, ninguno sabía que pensar, había algo detrás de todo, la verdad que se le estaba ocultando a ambos...pero... ¿Por qué?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Después de muuuucho tiempo...lo sé, lo siento, se repente tuve muchas responsabilidades y no tenía medio para continuar con la historia...pero ya estoy de regreso y planeo terminarla si es que otra cosa no sucede. Bueno, espero les este gustando, a mí sí, yo amo esta pareja y pues quejas y sugerencias pueden darlas c;

Muchas gracias por leer y bueno ya cambie el seudónimo de nuevo, ahora será el definitivo jeje.

Regina Camui.

Próximo capítulo: Buscando la verdad.

!


	3. Buscando la verdad

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos c:

Una historia trágica.

3. Buscando la verdad.

Estaba furioso, perturbado, no sabía que pensar ahora ni sabía a quien podía creerle...

Llegó a la enorme mansión de su familia azotando las puertas corredizas, empujaba a quien se cruzaba en su camino y miraba furioso a los que se atrevían a preguntarle si había pasado algo.

Neji entró a su habitación, era grande pero había pocas cosas en ella, solo muebles necesarios, nada de adornos o detalles, nada de pinturas o dibujos. Dio varias vueltas tratando de tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente. Ya cuando estaba un poco más tranquilo se detuvo...entonces recordó. Inmediatamente salió de su habitación y se dirigió por los pasillos hacía otro lugar, finalmente entró en un cuarto grande y solitario, a pesar de que había muebles, adornos y pinturas se sentía cierto abandono.

Esa habitación había sido de su padre cuando estaba soltero ya que al casarse pasó a una habitación preparada para una pareja de casados.

Neji caminó rápido hacia un mueble de madera tallada, abrió el último cajón y sacó una pintura de mediano tamaño, la observó...su padre la había hecho, su firma estaba ahí.

-Lo sabía...- Susurró.

Era una mujer retratada en la pintura, estaba sentada en seiza, era hermosa, de tez blanca y cabellos largos hasta su cintura, alrededor de ella había un campo de flores y ella parecía estar meditando, tenía sus ojos entre abiertos...eran los ojos de un Hyuga. Era una mujer madura...Hinata y ella eran idéntica.

¿Por qué su padre tenía esa pintura guardada? ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer?

Salió llevándose la pintura consigo, la guardó en su habitación y volvió a salir.

Ya estaba más tranquilo cuando salió al pasillo, tenía hambre e iría a la cocina a decir que le prepararan algo. Mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos de la mansión se cruzó con una chica de una belleza vulgar, esta tenía el cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran blancos, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el maquillaje, llevaba un caro kimono rojo que usaba a manera de que descubriera los hombros y tuviera un pronunciado escote.

-Ah! Neji-sama! Que placer verlo!-Ronroneó.

-Hm- Quiso seguir su camino pero la chica le tomó del brazo.

-No quiere acompañarme? Estoy tan aburrida! Ambos podemos...-Se acercó provocativamente a él-...divertirnos mucho- Sonrió toscamente.

Neji tuvo que aguantarse para no vomitar, se aseguró de poner una expresión de asco y se soltó de su agarre.

-No gracias...estoy ocupado, déjame en paz-

-Vamos! Sera divertido!-

-Escucha Akane, eres desagradable, vulgar y tonta, ¿Por qué crees que te daría de mi valioso tiempo?-

-Que cruel!- Se tapó la cara con las mangas de su kimono.

Neji aprovechó para escaparse, ya casi olvidaba que era lo que iba a hacer.

Salió al jardín, donde estaba seguro de que estaría la persona que buscaba y tenía razón, vislumbro su figura bajo un árbol y se acercó a él.

-Tío...-

El hombre era alto, de cabello largo negro recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Qué pasa Neji?-

Hyuga Homuro era el hermano mayor de su fallecida madre Hyuga Nanami. Homuro quería a Neji, solía tratarlo muy duro y se lamentaba haber tenido que irse durante toda la infancia y parte de la adolescencia de Neji, puesto que él representaba al clan en otras aldeas y tenía que viajar. Nueve años estuvo lejos de su sobrino y éste había cambiado drásticamente.

-Quiero que me hables sobre la otra rama de la familia-

-El Souke? Y para que quieres saber?-

-Soy el heredero no? Debo saber esas cosas-

Homuro suspiro e indicó a Neji que se sentara a su lado, este así lo hizo.

-Tu padre tenía unas ideas totalmente diferentes a lo tradicional del clan, el creía fielmente en ellas y tomó a mucha gente con él y el clan se fue dividiendo...pero todo estaba en paz...hasta que pasó el incidente y todo mundo estaba seguro de que el Souke les tendió una trampa-

Era la misma historia que le habían contado y ya no la creía, al menos no estaba seguro de lo del accidente.

-Sabes que fue del Souke?-

-Estaban indignados por la acusación, se establecieron lejos y cortaron contacto...-

-Sabes del heredero?-

-Claro que lo sé, he viajado mucho y se cómo hablan de esa rama de la familia... El heredero es una hermosa joven de apenas un año menor que tu...jamás ha salido de su casa, la última vez que escuche de ella se decía que sería comprometida con el heredero del clan Inuzuka...supongo que no consiguieron al del clan Uchiha...-

-Kiba, he-

-Ah, lo conoces-

-Recuerda que también soy un heredero, tengo que asistir a esas malditas reuniones con los demás clanes-

-Ah sí...pero que extraño...yo creí que no querías saber nada del Souke, tú mismo lo dijiste-

-Me he dado cuenta de que debo conocer al Souke, podrían intentar hacerme algo cuando finalmente sea el líder del clan-

-No me gusta pensar así...sinceramente...y guarda el secreto...me gustaría que todo fuera como antes del accidente...-

En los ojos de su tío podía ver la nostalgia y a tristeza que le daban al hablar sobre el pasado y sobre todo de su hermana.

Su tío sabía algo más, el no parecía odiar al Souke y eso no cuadraba, él fue aparte de hermano de su madre, mejor amigo de su papá desde que eran jóvenes, por lo que era extraño que si de verdad el Souke hizo de las suyas su tío no los odiara.

Pensó en hablarle sobre su encuentro con Hinata, pero no estaba seguro de que podría decir su tío, quizá le advirtiera... Hinata le podría ayudar a descubrir la verdad, realmente le interesaba saberla, no era posible que le hubieran mentido sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de su padre y quizá todo ese tiempo había vivido odiando a la gente equivocada...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neji había tenido razón...Kiba estaba enamorado de ella y ahora no cabía la duda...

Mientras releía la carta que esa mañana le había entregado su tía de parte del Inuzuka.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_"Hinata..._

_No se por dónde empezar...ni que decir, es solo que...bueno, yo nunca había escrito una carta antes...me estoy esforzando mucho ya que...bueno... Eres hermosa y creo que seremos muy felices juntos..._

_Kiba"_

Solo una tonta no sabría lo que eso significaba...pero deseaba ser una tonta, no sabía cómo corresponder los sentimientos de Kiba solo sus deseos, ella también deseaba ser feliz con él.

Suspiró melancólicamente, guardó la carta y comenzó a arreglar su cabello...entonces recordó lo que había descubierto, el padre de Neji había muerto el mismo día y de lo mismo que su madre...¿Por qué? Era probable que el derrumbe fuera por ambos lados de la montaña y coincidiera con el paso de ambos. Pero...¿Por qué se culpaban los clanes si ambo habían perdido personas importantes? Nada tenía sentido...Neji le había dicho que buscaría una razón y estaba ansiosa por que fuera el siguiente día ya, quería saber s. había descubierto algo...y para verlo. Neji de verdad le agradaba, era inteligente, serio, tranquilo y a ella le gustaba la tranquilidad, además era apuesto. Se sonrojó un poco, de verdad que él era guapo, no lo había pensado bien... Pero tenía que concentrarse, descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres era importante, no podía distraerse pensando en lo guapo que era Neji.

Mientras caminaba con Kiba, notó el cambio de dirección que hacía este y sin desconfianza lo siguió. Entraron al bosque, Kiba la llevó a un riachuelo y se sentaron al borde, aquel lugar era tranquilo...

Sentada a lado del chico disfrutando él lugar, apenas notó que él la miraba constantemente y que incluso ya estaba muy cerca de ella. Finalmente Kiba puso su mano sobre la de Hinata y esta con nerviosismo y un sonrojo muy visible solo desvío la mirada. No sabía qué hacer, si quitaba la mano heriría los sentimientos del chico y no quería hacerlo...se limitó a ruborizarse y esto Kiba lo tomó de muy buena manera interpretando que Hinata le correspondía.

Afortunadamente Kiba no pidió más, él era feliz sostenido la mano de Hinata, cosa que hizo hasta que la dejó en su casa.

Ella quería desaparecer...cuando estuvo en su habitación la atacó el remordimiento, le estaba haciendo creer a Kiba algo que no sentía...pero no estaba mal...después de todo en unos meses serían marido y mujer...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era un día radiante, no había nubes en el cielo. Neji esperaba a que llegara Hinata, quería mostrarle la pintura que encontró en la habitación de su padre, ya sospechaba que la mujer en la pintura fuera familiar de Hinata...probablemente su madre.

Cuando vio a la oji perla frente a él no pudo evitar sentirse menos frustrado y enojado.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte...siéntate-

Hinata se sentó a lado de él ignorando el tono fuerte y autoritario del chico.

Neji sacó la pintura y se la mostró. Estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que Hinata debía conocer a la mujer. Lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de Hinata, esta sostuvo la pintura y la acarició.

-Ella es mi madre...-

No fue mucha sorpresa para Neji, Hinata era idéntica a ella.

-Cómo la conseguiste?-

-Estaba guardada en un cajón de la habitación de mi padre, el solía pintar mucho y las pinturas que no estaban, en las paredes terminaban en ese cajón...esta pintura estuvo mucho tiempo en la pared de su cuarto, él no dejaba que nadie entrara, ni siquiera mi madre, solía usarlo como estudio...el día anterior a su muerte él y mi madre discutieron por algo y él retiró la pintura...supongo que ella descubrió lo de la pintura y se molestó, mi madre era demasiado posesiva con él y conmigo...-

-...esta firma la reconozco...mi tía tiene una pintura de sus padres en su habitación, al parecer la tiene desde hace 15 años...cuando mi madre murió ella tenía 11 años, pero entendía muchas cosas...-

-Quizá mi padre conocía a tu familia, supongo que mi tío también...todo es tan extraño...detesto que me oculten cosas, pronto seré el líder del clan-

-T-toma...-

Hinata regresó la pintura a manos de Neji, él la sostuvo, por un momento sus manos se rosaron...esto hizo que a ella le diera un vuelco el corazón, Neji era cálido, se puso nerviosa.

-...mmm...es mejor que te la quedes-

Hinata olvido su nerviosismo y miró a Neji sorprendida.

-...no me mires así, si ya lo dije es porque así es, y de todas formas yo no la quiero, ni siquiera conocí a tu mamá-

-Gracias!- Abrazó la pintura, estaba tan feliz, el único retrato que había en la mansión estaba en la habitación de su padre y siempre temió pedírselo.

-...de nada-

-Enserio...gracias...- Volteo a ver a Neji y le sonrío.

Él la miro con fastidio, pero por dentro se sentía bien, estaba un poco feliz de que Hinata lo fuera, nunca había regalado algo antes, pero estaba contento de que la primera vez saliera bien. Sonrió. Sonrió como hacía años que no lo hacía...de repente su vida era menos monótona, buscar la verdad tras la muerte de su padre era un propósito y él no había tenido uno antes. Todo era gracias al destino que había escrito que ellos se conocieran, gracias al destino no seguiría cegado.

Ver la sonrisa de Neji hizo que se volviera a poner nerviosa y a la vez le alegró.

Hinata volvió a admirar la pintura de su madre.

-Ella era tan hermosa- Dijo suspirando-...encontraré la verdad mamá...-

-...te pareces mucho a ella...-

Se sonrojó.

-C-claro que no, mi madre era tan hermosa, tan segura de ella misma...solo ella sabía controlar el carácter de mi padre...él solo sonreía con ella-

-Bueno...tu eres hermosa, puedes aprender a tener más carácter, sabes tratarme y sólo he sonreído contigo- Dijo sin voltear a mirarla.

Aquel comentario no iba con ninguna intención pero hizo muy feliz a Hinata...

-Gracias!- Sin pensarlo se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Neji se sorprendió mucho y por primera vez estaba avergonzado.

-Quítate!- Ordenó volteando la cara.

Ella sonrió por que sabía que pasaba, dejó de lado su nerviosismo y se sintió ella misma, ahí y con Neji podía ser ella misma, sin miedo a ser regañada, podía expresarse, llorar a lado de alguien y sentirse libre...amaba aquello y deseaba que no terminara, hasta había olvidado sus culpas...valía la pena.

-Oye...dijiste que traerías onigiris...-

Sonrió y sacó la pequeña caja de bento que había puesto a un lado.

Neji comió uno.

-Saben bien...mucho mejor que las asquerosidades que hacen las tipas del clan-

-Gracias-

-Porqué las mujeres del Bouke no pueden ser un poco como tú? Me haría más sencilla la elección de alguna de ellas...todas son unas torpes buenas para nada y lo único que saben hacer es ofrecer sus cuerpos...me dan asco, no se respetan, no tienen talentos, modales ni clase...-

-Pero, yo no soy tan perfecta...-

-Preferiría tener que casarme contigo que con esas golfas-

-Eres demasiado duro con ellas...-

Apenas se había dado cuenta de algo...Neji había dejado de hablarle de usted.

-N-Neji...-

-Eso es lo que son, no seré más agradable por nada, se lo merecen...-

-Neji-

-Qué quieres Hinata?-

Era su nombre, solo su nombre, dicho por alguien ajeno a su familia.

-Jarcias-

-Podrías dejar de darme las gracias? Ahora que hice?-

-Solo me llamas "Hinata"- Sonrió.

No se había dado cuenta de ello, ahí se sentía tan él mismo y aún más con ella. Al principio iba ahí para seguir preocupado, nada lo ayudaba, llevaba el rencor y odio a ese preciado lugar. Desde que llegó Hinata se había olvidado de eso, gracias a que se distraía con ella solo pensaba en él y las cosas que tenía que hacer.

-Y eso que? Decidí hacerlo, es todo, aquí no hay estatus, solo estamos los dos, solo Hinata y Neji, los herederos se quedan afuera.

-Si! Sabes, estoy feliz de haberte conocido Neji, gracias a ti sabré más acerca de mi madre y gracias a ti sé que es poder ser yo misma...aunque solo sea un rato...-

-No puedo decir lo mismo, solo que me siento menos molesto contigo-

Hinata sonrió, esa era la forma de ser amable de Neji y para ella estaba bien.

-Sabes...me hubiera gustado que nada malo hubiera pasado entre el Bouke y el Souke...quizá podríamos habernos conocido en otras circunstancias y ser amigos...-

-No somos amigos ahora Hinata?-

-Claro! Pero, en ese caso nos veríamos más seguido, me habrías ayudado en muchas ocasiones y te cocinaría todos los días si quisieras-

-Eso suena bien...-

Hinata se puso de pie, sonrió y le tendió la mano a Neji.

-Siempre estas sentado ahí, deberías moverte más...¿Me acompañas a caminar un rato por el campo?-

No lo pensó dos veces, se paró solo y con una indiferencia fingida comenzó a caminar.

Hinata iba tras él...tomando valor se tomó el atrevimiento de agarrarse de su brazo. Neji volteó a mirarla un poco molesto, pero trató de que esto no la intimidara.

-Está bien que lo haga?-

Él volteo su cabeza al frente -...como sea...-

-Este lugar es perfecto Neji...¿No lo crees?-

-Si...aquí nadie me molesta...bueno, solo tú-

La oji perla río.

-Siento molestarte!-

-Yo también lo siento-

Volvió a reír...era feliz...muy feliz.

-Hinata...hay que prometer encontrar la verdad...sabremos que paso con nuestros padres y si es necesario tomaré venganza-

La idea de la venganza no le agradaba a Hinata...pero en su momento se preocuparía por eso...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola de nuevo!

Lo siento por tardarme, había prometido no hacerlo, pero pues tuve unos exámenes u_u, realmente yo ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, solo me falta revisar la ortografía y subirlos, lo siento!

Este capítulo vuelve a la normalidad, el tamaño de antes y si planeaba hacerlo más grande pero se fue mi inspiración y aparte soy muy desesperada y quiero meter el clímax ya jejeje.

Espero les haya gustado, ya poco a poco va tomando forma esta historia y les pido disculpas por palabras pegadas o raras, mal escritas, etc., lo que pasa es que la escribo desde mi celular y pues a veces si es un poco tedioso c:

Gracias por leer!

Próximo capítulo: Sentimientos.

!


	4. Sentimientos

Los personajes de Naruto NO son mios.

Historia Trágica

4. Sentimientos.

-Maldición! Quítate estúpida!-

Empujó a la mujer haciendola caer, esta estaba semi desnuda cob su kimono de adorno solamente. Neji le arrojó el obi que ella le había puesto en la cabeza y la miró inquisitivamente.

-Quien demonios te crees para entrar así a mi habitación y tratar de "seducirme"? No sabes el asco que me das Akane! Ahora vete de aqui antes de que yo mismo te saque a patadas!-

-Vamos Neji-sama, que cruel!- Se quito las prendas para quedar ya completamente desnuda. A Neji esto le dio asco, hizo una mueca de furia y desagrado y le dio la espalda a la mujer, jamás en su vida había visto un cuerpo y una actitud tan vulgar y horrenda, quería aventarla fuera de ahi y poco le faltaba para hacerlo.

-Solo me das asco! Deja de fingir esa estúpida inocencia, se casi exactamente con cuantos hombres has estado, eres una prostituta y creeme que no te dare la distinción y fortuna que quieres!-

Akanre río.

-Si lo hace, usted tendra diversion y yo la fortuna que quiero, es un buen trato-

Neji ya no la soportaba, tuvo que recurrir a lo ultimo...

-Si no me dejas en paz...te pondre la "marca"-

Le hubiera gustado ver la expresión de miedo que seguramente tuvo la mujer, esta de inmediato dejó el lugar...él estaba aliviado.

No le gustaba recurrir a la amenaza de "la marca", y no por el efecto que causaba en los demas miembros del clan sino por lo que eso significaba para él...su padre había sido marcado, él no sabía lo que hizo para que le pusieran esa marca...

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, los Hyuga había desarrollado una habilidad para el control del "chakra" y sus puntos, pero poco a poco esto se fue perdiendo. Para guardar sus secretos sobre el control de estas técnicas crearon un sello y este fue evoluciónando, anteriormente alguien que lo tenía era privilegiado por sus conocimientos, pero poco a poco se desarrollo de manera que era una tortura para quien lo tenía, podían causarle un dolor cerebral intenso, era una horrible tortura e incluso podían morir, el castigo máximo...los lideres del clan sabian "marcar" y castigaban la violación de las reglas del clan con esta "marca", cuyo símbolo significa "pajaro enjaulado". Neji tenia la creencia de que el Souke había marcado a su padre, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, habia tantas cosas de las que ya no estaba seguro...

Salió de su habitación, quería ir al jardín y meditar un rato despues de tan molesta situación.

-Por qué amenazaste a Akane con marcarla? La pobre se altero.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, se detuvo y con una mueca de descontento volteo a ver a su tío.

-La estúpida seguia molestandome a pesar de lo que dijera, ya estaba harto y creí que de esa manera me dejaría en paz finalmente...no trates de sermonearme ni nada, estoy fastidiado, tuve que aguantarla y que me mostrara su vulgar cuerpo de prostituta- Bufó.

-No deberías de hablar así de una mujer!-

-Te dije que no ando de humor...-

Homuro suspiró.

-Algún día encontraras la indicada y a ver si sigues con esa actitud que te cargas, ya te quiero ver enamorado, sera muy divertido-

-No gracias, si todas las mujeres son como las de este clan entonces prefiero morir solo-

-Encerio no hay ninguna chica que te haga sentir diferente? O minimo que te agrade? Eres demasiado gruñon!-

-Hum...-

Extrañamente llegó a su mente la imagen de Hinata y sin pensarlo habló.

-Si, si la hay, Hyuga Hinata-

Homuro abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Hinata? La heredera del Souke?!-

-Asi es...-

Penso que su tío comenzaría a regañarlo y obligarlo a decir muchas cosas y quizás a prometer que no vería a Hinata de nuevo...pero no fue así, el hombre pareció contentarse, estaba emocionado, se le notaba por la expresión de su rostro y esto desconserto al heredero.

-Pero...cómo? Explicate por que la conoces?!-

Neji miro a su tio con seriedad demostrandole que no le mentiria y que era un tema serio, lo cual era encerio.

-Ella apareció hace dos meses en aquel lugar que suelo visitar cuando me estreso al estar aqui-

-El que se supone solo tu padre y tu conocían?-

Neji asintió-...la madre de Hinata también lo conocía y ella-

Homuro no pareció sorprenderse con eso.

-Y como esta ella? Hinata-

A Neji le extraño que preguntaraaquello.

-Para qué quieres saber?-

-Quiero decir...como es?-

-No muy alta, esbelta, de cabello largo, tiene bonitos ojos y es la única chica que he conocido que no quiere fortuna, al menos no busca mas de la que tiene y no parece importarle tenerla-

-No me sorprenderia que estuvieras enamorado de ella-

-No digas estupideces, no dije nada de eso, simplemente es la única con la que puedo hablar sin tener que alejarme o evitar que me acose-

-Ya veremos con el tiempo...esto es muy importante Neji...tu debes de saber bien las consecuencias que traería que descubrireran que se estan viendo o simplemente que se conocen-

-No, no las se y no me importan...pero no soy estúpido, Hinata me servirá-

-De que hablas?-

-Vamos, la madre de ella murio en la misma fecha que mi padre y de la misma manera, al parecer su rama culpa a la nuestra como nosotros a ellos...Hinata no sabe mentir o al menos a mi no, eso nos deja con una gran incógnita y a mi dudando de lo que los viejos del consejo dicen y ademas...yo creo que tu sabes algo- Lo miró desafiante y como si pudiera hacerlo hablar solo con la mirada. Homuro tragó saliva y ya no supo ni que hacer o decir, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Algo se...pero no es momento de que te lo diga...al menos no hasta que cumplas los 18...-

-Para entonces seria demasiado tarde y yo ya estaría siguiendo todo lo que el consejo quiera...buena, no sabía que estabas con ellos- Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No! Yo quisiera que volviera la paz al clan! Pero todo el tema es delicado y yo aún asi estaría rompiendo las reglas por decirte toda la verdad...incluso pense que no me creerias-

-Habla de una vez!-

El hombre respiró ondo y se contuvo, parecía necesitar de mucha fuerza mental.

-No, aún no...dejaré que tu y Hina-chan lo descubran solos-

Neji estaba tan molesto que muy apenas se había dado cuenta de que é ía llamado a Hinata "Hina-chan".

-Habla de una maldita vez, pronto seré el lider de este asqueroso clan y necesito saberlo todo, hasta los secretos que haya-

Homuro suspiró.

-No puedo...lo siento-

Neji apretó la mandíbula, le dió la espalda y se fue.

Odiaba todo ese lío...pero al menos descubrio algunas cosas, una fue que el clan si guardaba el secreto de la muerte de su padre, su tío lo sabía y lo mas probable era que el Souke fuera inocente después de todo...pero eso solo lo hacía tener otras dudas, como el hecho de por que lo guardaban en secreto, ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Odiaba todo eso...estaba dispuesto a encontrar la verdad con ayuda de Hinata...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mirándose detenidamente al espejo se dió cuenta de que si se parecía a su madre, eso la avergonzo un poco por que no aceptaba que realmente fuera tan bella como ella...se lo habian dicho pero no estaba segura.

Con un kimono semi elegante y su cabello recogído en una coleta de lado, salió de la mansión para esperar a que Kiba llegara por ella, ya era noche y saldrían a cenar a un restaurante que estaba a las afueras de la aldea.

-Wow! Que hermosa te vez!-

Volteó ruborizandose al escuchar la voz de Kiba, este la miraba emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-G-gracias...-

-Estas lista? Vámonos cariño...-

El Inuzuka tomó la mano de Hinata como solía hacerlo desde hacía dos meses, ella nunca retiro su mano y esto le hacia creer al chico que era correspondido. Hinata agradecía que Kiba no le diera mas muestras de afecto mas que tomar su mano y abrazarla, no sabia que haría si él pidiera un beso...

Mientras caminaban Kiba hablaba pero Hinata apenas le ponía atención, sus pensamientos eran sobre Neji y lo que habían hablado sobre sus padres...tenía miedo y a la vez quería saberlo todo.

Llegaron al restaurante, esté era grande y solo un poco elegante, no había tanta gente y la que estaba ahí llevaba kimonos caros, además de los accesorios, se veía que eran de clanes importantes o posiblemente de la casa de algun feudal o del ejercito, algun samurai o hasta un yakuza...

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa algo lejos de los demas, ahi podían platicar a gusto, pidieron algo sencillo y tuvieron una conversación amena...

Entonces fue que Hinata vislumbro una figura conocida...grande fue su sorpresa y su emoción al reconocer a Neji, quien era acompañado por un hombre al parecer Hyuga de mas de 20 años. El chico se sentó con vista hacia ella y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Neji también se había llevado una sorpresa pero lo disimulo, a diferencia de Hinata que se puso nerviosa.

Miró a Kiba, este no se daba cuenta de nada y agradeció eso, trató de tranquilizarse y volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado. Su corazon estaba un poco acelerado, tenía miedo de que Kiba viera a Neji...¿Por qué? Él sabia del Bouke y quizas ya lo conociera...dirigió su mirada hacía dobde estaba Neji, este hablaba tranquilamente con el hombre que lo acompañaba, pronto se percató de su mirada y la miró también, le dió una sonnrisa de medio lado, esto hizo que Hinata desviara la mirada...cuando volvió la mirada a Neji vió como este hablaba con el otro hombre, este volteó y al ver a Hinata sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, eso extraño a Hinata y tuvo miedo al pensar que Neji había sido tan temerario como para decirle a aquel hombre que se conocían...después de todo el Souke y el Bouke se odiaban...

-Ya vuelvo Hinata, acabo de ver al heredero del clan Aburame salir, Shibo, es uno de mis mejores amigos y quiero ir a saludarlo, te lo presentare pues creo que no le agradaría que lo retuviera mas tiempo, él es muy raro, ya vengo-

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa, Kiba sonrió también y se fue.

Cuando vio que su prometido había salido suspiró con cansancio, había estado controlandose mucho puesto que estaba algo emocionada y nerviosa.

Cuando volteó a la mesa donde estaba su amigo, esté se puso de pie junto con su acompañante, por un momento Hinata se desilusiono pensando que ya se iba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se acercaron a ella, de inmediato volteo a la puerta asegurandose de que Kiba no iba entrando, casi se aterro hasta que el hombre que iba con Neji le dió una calida y emocionada sonrisa, se sentó frente a ella y tomandola por los hombros, casi al borde de las llágrimas rió.

-Eres Hina-chan? Verdad? Estas tan hermosa! Te pareces tanto a tu madre! No te acuerdas de mi? Soy tío Homuro, sólidas llamarme así por que escuchabas que Neji lo hacia, oh eran tan inocentes en ese entonces!-

Hinata no tenía cabeza para procesar todo lo que aquel hombre decia, miraba hacía la puerta temiendo que Kiba regresara, miró a Neji y se percató de que él estaba muy pensativo mirando a quien al parecer era su tío.

-Lo siento...no recuerdo...-

-Eras demasiado pequeña...y tu tía? Hikaru como esta?-

Un poco extrañada por la pregunta contesto.

-Ella esta bien...-

-Tío, vámonos, después podran platicar mas...hasta luego Hinata-

Ella asintió.

Homuro y Neji salieron del lugar, al mismo tiempo que ellos cruzaban la puerta, Kiba lo hacía, Hinata vió como el Inuzuka clavaba su mirada en Neji, esto la hizo ponerse nerviosa, volteo la cabeza hacía la mesa y apretó los labios.

-Sucede algo?-

Volteó y forzó una sonrisa.

-No, estoy bien, ¿Alcanzaste a tu amigo?-

-Si! Siento haberte dejado sola-

-Esta bien, no importa-

La velada paso tranquila, Kiba era muy divertido, la hacía reír mucho y sentirse agusto.

Kiba dejó a Hinata en su hogar y justo cuando ella se habia despedido y le daba la espalda él la tomó de la muñeca...

Hinata volteó extrañada y se encontro con la mirada seria del chico, este tragó saliva y finalmente habló

-Hinata...¿Puedo besarte?-

Él no bromeaba y ella no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar que la besara, ella no estaba lista para eso, en el transcurso de esos meses estuvo temiendo esa petición o que él simplemente lo hiciera, queria correr hacía su casa y esconderse pero no podía hacer eso.

-Y-yo...- Se ruborizo y desvío la mirada.

-Entiendo!- Hinata lo miró-...soy un tonto por pedirte algo así tan de repente...se que tu aún no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti...Me gustas demasiado... Te quiero...y planeo hacerte muy feliz...dare todo de mi para que algún día tu sientas lo mismo que yo...nos vemos!-

Miró con una sonrisa como se iba...lo quería, por todo, por ser comprensivo, divertido y por respetarla...pero era como un hermano...

Entró silenciosamente a la mansión, caminó despacio a través de los pasillos hasta su habitación y justo cuando sus dedos tocaron su puerta una voz le llamó por detrás.

-Mañana iras con Hikaru a que te tomen medidas para el kimono que usaras en tu boda- Anunció su padre.

Hinata retuvo las ganas de abrir la puerta y encerrarse a llorar.

-Pero...yo iba a usar el kimono que uso mi madre...-

-No dejaré que lo uses, te haran otro y punto, buenas noches-

-Pero...mañana saldré con Kiba-

-Llegaras temprano para que vayan Hikaru y tu, hasta mañana-

Esperó a que ya no se escucharan los pasos de su padre, fue mentira lo de Kiba puesto que vería a Neji...se dejó caer de rodillas y retuvo sus lágrimas, su único y mas grande deseo, el que le quedaba, era casarse con el su madre había usado en su boda...su padre sabía eso y se lo había arrebatado...le quitó su libertad, la obligó a casarse y ahora le quitaba más...estaba destrozada, había soportado tanto y ahora se quebraba...quería llorar desconsoladamente pero ahi no podía...entró a su habitación, se soltó el cabello, se cambió el kimono por el primero que encontró, que casualmente era su kimono favorito por ser regalo de su tía, era de color purpura y se perdía en la oscuridad...abrió su ventana y salió a hurtadillas...cuándo estuvo lo suficiente lejos de la mansión echo a correr, su corazón latía a mil por hora, jamás había hecho algo tan temerario...pero quería estar lejos de ahí...

Llegó al lugar tras la cascada y siguió corriendo como si huyera de sus miedos...entonces vió a Neji, esto en vez de sorprenderla la hizo sentrise feliz.

-Neji!-

Estando a unos metros cayó al suelo, el golpe había dolido solo un poco pero este fue el detonante para todo lo que sentía...comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Hinata...¿Qué haces aqui a esta hora?-

Volteó a ver a Neji, las lagrimas apenas le dejaron ver los ojos plata de Neji iluminados por la luz de la luna, este se habia incado frente a ella, Hinata se levantó y se aventuró al pecho de Neji escondiendo su rostro...era tan reconfortante, era fuerte y olía bien...lloro a todo pulmón desahogando sus penas, Neji puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y poco a poco Hinata se fue tranquilizando.

-Hinata, ven, levantate, ensuciaras mucho tu kimono favorito-

El hecho de que él se acordara dee algo asi la soprendio, sólo había usado ese kimono una vez con él...

Se pusieron de pie.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo...pero primero cuentame que te sucede, ¿Por qué te saliste sola a esta hora y por que lloras así?-

Hinata le contó a Neji todo lo que sentia con respecto a su padre y lo que este le había dicho.

-Hinata...lucha por lo que quieres tienes que imponerte y decir lo que deseas, no te quedes callada...¿Cómo planeas conseguirlo? Tienes que tomar coraje y exigir lo que te corresponde, jamás te has impuesto a tu padre, no le tengas miedo...no le temas a nada ni a nadie-

Él tenía mucha razón...pero ella ko podía, tenia mucho miedo, deseaba ser como Neji, coraje que él tenía, lo admiraba por todo su valor y actitud.

-Gracias...lo intentaré...-

-Ahora hablemos de nosotros...Hinata, nos conocemos desde que eramos pequeños, yo lo acabo de recordar...mi tío me hizo recordarlo cuando dijo que tu sólidas llamarlo tío por que escuchabas que yo lo hacía..-

Hinata poco a poco lo fue recordando todo, muchos momentos, juegos y risas...Neji era tan alegre en ese entonces...las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos de nuevo.

-Neji! Después de todo no nos separaron, tu fuiste mi mejor amigo...-

El chico sonrió de medio lado, se dió vuelta y fue a sentarse en el árbol, Hinata lo siguió y se sentó a lado de él recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Neji.

-Si te quedas dormida yo no te despertare y mañana se daran cuenta de que no estas-

-No se les hará extraño ya que suelo despertarme antes que todos y de todas formas pensaran que salí temprano para pasar mas tiempo con Kiba ya que tengo que estar temprano...-

-Como sea...-

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, ninguno había estado tan agusto antes, ella recargada en el hombro de Neji y él sintiendo el delicado peso de Hinata y percibiendo su aroma...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Lo tuve que escribir tres veces :c las primeras dos lo perdi y la tercera fue la vencida xD.

En fin, espero les haya gustado!

Próximo Capítulo: Reencuentro I


	5. Reencuentro I

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Una historia trágica

5. Reencuentro I

Había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas y el kimono le habían permitido, ya era tarde y se suponía iría con su tía a tomarse las medidas para el kimono, por órdenes de su padre. Por unos momentos no quiso llegar nunca a su hogar, quería estar más tiempo con Neji y olvidarse de todos esos pesares que la abrumaban, estaba llegando a su límite, eran demasiadas cosas las que tenía que soportar y por las que temer...deseaba estar por siempre en aquel lugar tras la cascada...

Cuando llegó su tía y su padre la estaban esperando en el recibidor. Apenas se acercó a ellos Hiashi habló.

-Vayan rápido, espero ya hayas comprado la tela Hikaru-

-Pensaba comprarla de camino-

-Como sea...solo arreglen eso ya rápido, hay que ver más cosas aún para la boda-

Cuando el líder del clan estaba a punto de irse Hinata sintió un impulso extraño.

-No...- Susurró.

Hiashi volteo-Qué dijiste?-

La chica tampoco estaba segura de que había dicho, por un momento sintió que tenía que disculparse e irse de una vez con su tía, pero recordó todas las palabras de Neji y pensó que no debía de defraudarlo ni a ella misma de nuevo, ya no quería sufrir, si su padre le impuso un matrimonio entonces debía compensárselo dejándola usar el kimono de su madre. Tomó valor, algo que hasta esa vez se dio cuenta de que tenía, tuvo miedo de no saber que hacer después pero aún así siguió.

-...-Respiró hondo-...me casare con el kimono de mi madre, ya me impusiste cosas durante 13 años, quiero casarme así...- Trato de no mostrar lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba.

Hikaru miraba a Hiashi y después a Hinata, el primero no mostraba turbación aún.

-Dije que no-

-Pero...-

Hiashi se acercó a Hinata.

-He dicho que no!-

Por primera vez Hinata se sintió molesta, lo quería, el kimono, su libertad, al antiguo Hiashi, a Neji sin el miedo de que la separaran de su ahora buen amigo de la infancia.

-Padre, tu no me controlas!-

Hiashi abrió los ojos sorprendido y furioso.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo, un fuerte dolor la hizo derramar lágrimas, su mejilla ardía por la bofetada de su padre, su tía había gritado y se tiro al piso a socorrerla.

-Hinata! Hinata!-

La chica no respondía, el golpe la había desorientado y el sabor metálico de su espesa sangre la distraía. Su sangre goteaba ya por su barbilla y caía al suelo, era más de la que se imaginó...no solo había golpeado su mejilla, la grande y pesada mano de Hiashi alcanzó sus labios y había partido su labio inferior. Para que la lastimara de esa forma y apare la tirara al piso la bofetada iba con demasiada fuerza. El dolor era insoportable.

-Monstruo! Como puedes pegarle a tu hija de esa manera?! Mira lo que has hecho! Hiashi! Es la hija y viva imagen de la mujer que amaste!-

-La misma que me traicionó y fingió amarme!- Se dio vuelta y se fue.

Hinata seguía desorientada, limpió la sangre con la manga de su kimono y comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo cuando vio manchado aquel kimono de su madre.

-Tranquila...vamos a limpiarte...- Hikaru también lloraba y maldecía que su esposo hubiera salido.

Cuando Hinata volteó al escuchar que su padre volvía se encontró con la sorpresa de que le había aventado un paquete que cayó al suelo sin mucho ruido. Hikaru reconoció aquel paquete y de inmediato lo tomó. Hiashi salió sin decir nada.

La heredera había olvidado por completo el dolor en su labio y mejilla, estaba más feliz y emocionada puesto que el paquete que su padre le había dado eran el kimono y los accesorios que uso su madre en su boda. Hikaru le trató la herida y la dejó en su habitación mentiras le preparaba un té.

Todo había valido la pena, a pesar de todo se sentía orgullosa, obtuvo lo que quería...debía agradecerle a Neji, él la había ayudado mucho, él tenía razón.

-Eres tan inteligente, maduro y fuerte Neji...gracias-Susurró.

Se puso de pie y buscó dentro de un jarrón, ahí había guardado la pintura de su madre, la sacó y regresó a donde estaba para admirarla.

-Mírame madre, me casare con el kimono que tú usaste, todo gracias a Neji- Sonrió. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Hiashi con respecto a su madre, él había dicho que lo traicionó y fingió amarlo-...Qué secreto hay tras tu muerte? Cada que descubro algo nuevo me confundo más...-

En ese momento entró Hikaru con una taza de té, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de esconder la pintura...su tía tiró la taza y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-De dónde sacaste eso?-

Ya no podía mentirle, no solo porque no encontrara una excusa, también estaba cansada de ocultar cosas.

-Neji me lo dio-

-Neji?-Abrió sus ojos anonadada- Neji-kun? El heredero del Bouke?-

Hinata asintió.

Hikaru se acercó a ella y se dejó caer de rodillas, la tomó de los hombros y llorando siguió preguntándole.

-Dónde? Cuando? Cómo?! Hinata, dímelo! Y por qué no me lo contaste?!-

-El primer día que salí con Kiba le conté que jamás había salido de la mansión, me dejó ir por mi cuenta...encontré un lugar escondido al que mi madre solía llevarme de pequeña y ahí me encontré a Neji...siento no habértelo dicho antes...-

-Dime como esta él? Creció mucho? Él debe de tener 17 años ya...-

-Está bien...es muy alto, fuerte y...atractivo...es maduro, inteligente, tranquilo...pero un poco gruñon y altanero...no confía mucho en la gente...pasó una infancia y adolescencia dura...-

-Me imagino...Hinata, tienes que llevarme a verlo! Por favor-

-Si-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Flash Back_

_"A pesar de que era invierno, ese día estaba muy agradable, parecía que era a propósito por el cumpleaños de la pequeña heredera del Souke. Hinata cumplía dos años, todo el clan, ambas ramas festejaban el cumpleaños de la querida niña, ese día se haría una cena en la aldea donde estaba asentada la rama principal del clan._

_Él estaba entusiasmado por ir a ver a Hinata, nunca la había visto pero le agradaba la idea de tener a alguien de una edad muy cercana a la suya, con su tío que era seis años mayor que él, tenía nueve, no se divertía tanto pues siempre lo estaba molestando._

_Corrió entusiasmado al escuchar a su padre llamarlo._

_-Ya nos vamos, padre?!-_

_-Claro que si...-_

_Su papá le dio una sonrisa cálida. Era un hombre alto de cabello castaño y largo, su mirada era suave y denotaba bondad. _

_El pequeño se percató de que su padre miraba con seriedad atrás de él, se volteo y se encontró con su madre, una mujer de una belleza madura, sus curvas eran pronunciadas, usaba el kimono con escote, su cabello era negro y tocaba sus hombros, usaba colorete en las mejillas y pintura roja en los labios. La mujer no parecía estar muy contenta ese día, miraba a su esposo molesta, pero su mirada denoto ternura cuando miró a su hijo._

_-Madre! Tú no vienes?!-_

_A la mujer se le notó el amor y la ternura que su pequeño hijo le daba cuando este hablo. Se acercó a él y agachándose le dio un beso en su pequeña frente._

_-Lo siento cariño, hoy no me siento muy bien, me quedare aquí...-Sonrió._

_-Está bien mami, mejórate!-_

_-Gracias Neji, veras que cuando vuelvas estaré mucho mejor y jugaremos-_

_-Si!-_

_La mujer miró a su esposo con indiferencia._

_-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar cuando vuelvas, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-_

_-Sí, amor- Sonrió._

_Ella hizo una mueca extraña y se despidió._

_Finalmente llegaron a una mansión tan grande como en la que él vivía, en el jardín principal había una mujer hermosa, de cabellos muy largos de un negro azulado, su tez era blanca y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos eran grandes y bondadosos, llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella, de cabellos cortos del mismo color que los de ella, se le veía muy alegre. Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia sonrió ampliamente y se acercó con su hija a recibirlos._

_-Hiashi! Cuánto tiempo...ah! Tu debes ser Neji, pero que guapo estas! Te pareces mucho a tu papi! Mira Hinata, él es Neji, saluda-_

_La pequeña se escondió tras las piernas de su mamá y después sacó la cabeza para sonreírle al niño, este sonrió también e hizo que su padre se agachara un poco para hablarle._

_-Padre, ella es muy bonita-_

_El hombre sonrió y le dio una palmada en la cabeza._

_-Hiashi está adentro, puedes pasar a saludarlo, yo me llevaré a Neji si quieres- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, gracias Haruki-_

_Neji se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa que le dio a la mujer era diferente a la que solía darle a su madre..._

_Haruki llevó a los niños cerca de un río y los dejó que jugaran ellos._

_-Hinata! Vamos, corre, encontré algo muy bonito-_

_-Q-qué es?- Susurró la niña tratando de alcanzar a Neji._

_El niño le mostró una rosa blanca._

_-Es...muy linda...-_

_-Tómala, es tuya, pero cuidado con las espinas!-_

_La pequeña Hinata se pinchó el dedo cuando trató de agarrar la rosa y comenzó a llorar, Neji trató de consolarla, tomó una piedra que encontró y comenzó a quitarle las espinas a la rosa con ella, estuvo mucho tiempo así mientras la niña lloraba, su madre solo los observaba. Neji término de quitarle las espinas y se la entregó a Hinata._

_-Lo siento, te hice llorar, debí quitarle las espinas antes...-_

_Hinata tomó la flor mientras tenía su dedo en la boca y después sonrió._

_-Gracias Neji...-_

_Él se sentía muy feliz, Hinata era realmente linda y se estaba divirtiendo con ella..._

_Nada fue diversión cuando regresó a su hogar..."_

Suspiró, había recordado cuando conoció a Hinata de pequeños, solo había algunas cosas que no podía recordar...lo malo es que si recordaba la muerte de su madre aquel mismo día del cumpleaños de Hinata...él había llegado y de inmediato buscó a su mamá, desafortunadamente la encontró en cama, se había caído por una colina al dar un pequeño paseo...ella estaba embarazada, el golpe fue muy fuerte y perdió al bebé, se enfermó y murió.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Por qué tantos suspiros?-

Volteó encontrándose con su tío.

-No es nada, solo recordaba unas cosas-

-Ya veo...Hina-chan se puso muy hermosa como su madre! Es realmente linda y femenina!-

-Si...-

-Es una lástima lo que me contaste acerca de Hiashi-san...una unión entre ambas ramas seria maravillosa para reestablecer la paz en el clan-

-Y quién dijo que yo me casaría con ella?-

-Ah no? Por la manera en la que la mirabas ayer yo pensé otra cosa-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-

-Acaso no te gusta Hina-chan? Eres un tonto y un necio en ese caso, ella es una preciosidad y después de todo lo que me contaste de ella entonces realmente es una chica valiosa-

-Si...pero eso no significa que me guste-

-Bueno, como sea...gracias por decirme que ella estaba ahí, enserio la extrañaba mucho a ella y a...- Se calló.

-La tía de Hinata es de quien me contaste ¿no?-

-Si...-Suspiró-...ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Tetsuya, él era de verdad talentoso, todo lo que hacía lo hacía bien y desde entonces ya era un niño apuesto-

-Así que ella nunca te correspondió-

-Nunca...y yo aún la sigo queriendo...-Suspiró.

Neji se planteó la idea de que le gustara Hinata...era probable.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kiba volvería a sacar a Hinata a cenar y en el mismo lugar de la vez pasada, ella estaba entusiasmada, por los eventos ocurridos y por qué era posible encontrarse a Neji de nuevo, no quiso decirle nada a su tía y de todas formas no podía llevarla con ella. Hinata le había contado ya a su todo lo que había pasado y platicado con Neji omitiendo la búsqueda de la verdad de la muerte de sus padres.

Aquel día se puso un kimono que recién le había regalado Kiba, este era color celeste con obi blanco y bordados del color del obi, se volvió a recoger el cabello, a Kiba le gustaba cuando lo hacía, se hizo una coleta de lado alta con un tocado de piedras azules, se puso colorete en las mejillas y en los labios...para esconder la herida.

-Te pusiste el kimono que te regalé! Sabía que te verías hermosa! Hoy te ves más de lo normal Hinata!-

-Gracias...- Susurró con un leve sonrojo.

Kiba tomó la mano de su prometida y comenzaron a caminar...el chico pareció no haberse dado cuenta de la herida de Hinata y eso estaba bien para ella.

Cuando llegaron grande fue la sorpresa de Hinata al ver a Neji de nuevo en aquel lugar, él estaba un poco retirado y ella se sentó con Kiba más lejos...estaba feliz de verlo ahí...por muy lejos que estaba ella podía ver y percibir su mirada penetrante, se le puso la piel de gallina y se abrazó.

-Que te sucede? Estas bien?-

Kiba se preocupó por ella.

-S-si...voy a salir un momento, puedes pedir por mí? Quiero lo de la otra vez...no me tardaré-

-No quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, estoy bien, volveré, sería muy feliz si me esperaras aquí...-

Había elegido las palabras correctas, Kiba haría todo lo que ella dijera y más si eso la hacía feliz.

Lo dejó un poco preocupado y salió del restaurante, se recargo en un árbol que estaba cerca y suspiró pesadamente.

-Te sucede algo?-

Volteó de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz y sonrió nerviosa.

-Estoy bien, Neji-

El chico frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Tal vez tu prometido caiga en esto, pero yo no...Hoy te vez muy mal-

-He?-

-Tu cabello...es hermoso suelto, el kimono es horrendo y...quién demonios te hizo eso en el labio? Tratar de ocultarlo con maquillaje no te funcionó además, tú no necesitas maquillaje-

Neji estaba demasiado cerca, se apartó de él y desvío la mirada.

-Ayer conseguí que mi padre me diera el kimono que usó mi madre en su boda...el me golpeó...pero, valió la pena- Sonrió.

-Él te golpeó?! Qué demonios le sucede?!- Habló Neji muy enojado.

-Estoy bien!-

-Mira cómo te ha dejado el labio...y tu mejilla aún esta hinchada...-

A Hinata le conmovió la preocupación de Neji y si no hubiese sido por Kiba ella se quedaría con él esa noche.

-Gracias por preocuparte...- Se acercó a él y lo hizo agacharse, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban pequeños. Le sonrió ampliamente y se dispuso a irse...pero Neji la tomó de la muñeca.

-Qué sucede?-

Él la miró profundamente y no dijo nada por un momento.

-Ya no soy el Neji de hace 13 años...no tienes por qué estarme tratando así-

Hinata se sintió mal...él tenía razón.

-Lo siento...no lo volveré a hacer...-

Neji se sintió un poco mal al verla arrepentida, no quería que lo tratara como antes, solo quería que fuera cono estaba antes de recordar aquellas cosas, ya no era un niño pero tampoco quería que Hinata se apartara de él.

-Ve con tu prometido, no hagas que venga a buscarte, seria molesto para ambos tener que explicar-

-Si...-

Hinata entró de nuevo al restaurante...él se quedó afuera mirándola entrar, cuando ya no la vio tocó su mejilla...aún sentía el toque suave de los labios de Hinata y eso le molestaba...por un momento quiso entrar por ella y llevársela para charlar más tiempo pero no lo hizo.

Hinata entró un poco sentida por como Neji la había reprendido, pero también estaba contenta por que habló con él un rato.

-Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí, estoy mejor-

La cena continuó con tranquilidad...Kiba nunca se dio cuenta de su herida en el labio y su mejilla levemente hinchada, estaba un poco decepcionada e impresionada por Neji que desde lejos se percató...cada día que pasaba le pesaba más estar con Kiba y a la vez sentía que quería estar más tiempo con Neji...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hikaru la acompañó al siguiente día, quería ver de nuevo a Neji y estaba emocionada, cruzaron la cascada y se impresionó al descubrir aquel lugar oculto y maravilloso. Caminó admirando el paisaje.

-Ahí esta Neji...- Dijo Hinata.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la boca y sin contener sus lágrimas corrió hasta donde estaba el chico de pie, este al verla la miró extrañado un momento, pero al reconocerla se sorprendió. Hikaru lo envolvió en sus brazos emocionada.

-Neji! Cuánto tiempo! Me recuerdas?- Se apartó para verlo-...mírate! Estas tan guapo! Te pareces mucho a tu padre! Que emoción!-

-Si te recuerdo, tía Hikaru...-

La mujer se emocionó y volvió a abrazar al chico. Ya cuando estuvo más tranquila los tres se sentaron a charlar.

-Cómo esta Homuro?-

-Bien, te extraña...-

Hikaru suspiró-...yo siempre amé a Tetsuya...espero él no este resentido por eso-

-Él está bien-

La mujer se puso de pie-...volveré a la mansión, esperó que nos volvamos a ver Neji...Hinata, te espero para la cena-

Ambos asintieron.

Cuando Hikaru se fue ninguno habló, permaneció un silencio incomodo durante minutos hasta que Neji habló.

-Mi tío se niega a decirme lo que sabe, se suponía que me diría hoy pero pidió más tiempo...yo no puedo esperar...-

-Ni yo, mi tía tampoco quiere decirme lo que sabe...este...siento aún lo de anoche, no quería molestarte...-

-No importa, olvídalo...-

Hinata lo observó...él era muy apuesto...se sonrojó al pensar aquello, era verdad pero no entendía por qué de repente lo pensaba.

-Está bien tu labio? Y tu mejilla?-

-Están bien, ya no duele la herida del labio y mi mejilla ya no está hinchada-Sonrió.

Neji la miró con seriedad inspeccionándola, posó su mano en su mejilla y siguió mirándola de la misma manera.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío al sentir el rose de los dedos de Neji y se sintió tranquila al sentir la calidez de su mano, no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre la de él y cerrar sus ojos deleitándose con aquella calidez...Neji apartó su mano y volteó la cara, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera sabía que decir, se limitó a tocar donde Neji había puesto su mano y una sonrisa interior la invadió...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Sigo actualizando, como ven decidí dividirlo en dos partes y también espero que entiendan que el título de "Reencuentro" no es porque Neji y Hinata vuelvan a ver a Hikaru y a Homuro respectivamente, más que nada lo puse por el hecho de que recuerdan cuando se conocieron y pues se dan cuenta de que se reencontraron y eso, jejeje.

Bueno, ya pronto empezará lo bueno jajaja.

Próximo Capitulo: Reencuentro II


	6. Reencuentro II

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Reencuentro II

_"...corrió hacía Neji en cuanto lo vio, su madre le había contado que la mamá de Neji había muerto, lo vio muy serio, tenía su cabeza gacha y sus ojitos rojos._

_-Neji!-_

_El niño volteo y al ver a Hinata no pudo resistirse más y comenzó a llorar, ella corrió más rápido y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar tropezó y cayó de rodillas, se había golpeado fuerte y ella también comenzó a llorar...cuándo Neji la vio llorar él se detuvo, limpió sus lagrimas y se hinco frente a ella._

_-Estas bien?-_

_Hinata siguió llorando. Entonces Neji le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó._

_-Ya no llores Hinata, ¿Te duele mucho?-_

_-No estoy llorando por el golpe! Lloro porque tu estas triste y lloras, yo no quiero que llores!-_

_-Estoy bien! Mira, ya no estoy llorando, ya no volveré a ponerme triste! Sonríe!-_

_La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió._

_-Seré fuerte! Algún día seré un hombre como mi papá, no llorare y te protegeré! Hinata, me gustas mucho, así que cuando estemos grandes cásate conmigo, así te tendré mas cerca y podre protegerte todo el tiempo!-_

_-Si...-"_

Sonrió al recordar aquello, volteo a mirar a Neji y rió.

-Qué es gracioso?-

-Recordé cuando te declaraste y me pediste que me casara contigo-

Neji volteó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Éramos unos niños...-

Ella río de nuevo-...pero fue muy lindo...Ojalá todo hubiera seguido bien...-

"_...buscó a Hinata por todos lados, pero no aparecía...se sentía muy solo, quería llorar...quería de nuevo a su papá, pero él estaba muerto...quería a Hinata, a su madre...su tío tampoco estaba...solo, no quería pensar en esa palabra, nunca había estado solo..._

_Después de tanto buscar la encontró, agradeció que todos los adultos estuvieran ocupados discutiendo...Hinata lloraba en un rincón, cuándo vio a Neji a este se le partió el corazón y comenzó a llorar también, abrazó a su amiga y los dos lloraron, aunque ninguno sabía por qué lloraba el otro._

_De repente alguien agarró el brazo de Neji y lo obligó a soltar a Hinata, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas pudo reconocer a un hombre..._

_-Papá?-_

_Él hombre lo miró con rabia._

_-No soy tu papá niño estúpido-_

_La pequeña tomó el brazo libre de Neji y llorando miró a su padre._

_-Papi, ¿Por qué te llevas a Neji? ¿Por qué lo tratas así?-_

_Hiashi apretó los dientes y también miró con rabia a su hija._

_-Tampoco soy tu papá-_

_Ninguno fue consciente de lo que pasaba, solo fueron separados y jamás se volvieron a ver..."_

Neji le recordó a Hinata aquél suceso, ella se quedó pensando en todas esas señales que su padre le daba, por alguna razón él sentía desprecio por su madre y justamente lo mostró el día que ella murió. Nada tenía sentido y no podía comprender que pasaba, había tantas cosas...si tan sólo tuviera una señal más...quizá al fin podría descubrir lo que había pasado.

-Por qué mi padre odia a mi madre?-

-Recuerdo que la mía parecía odiar a mi padre...-

Entonces todo estaba claro para Hinata, al menos eso creía...

Se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a llorar...

-Neji! Todo está claro! Lo está!-

-De que hablas?- Se puso de pié.

-Tu padre alguna vez estuvo enamorado de mi madre, eso dijeron y si tenía su pintura colgada y tu madre era fría y posesiva...eso lo corrobora...mi padre me odia, odia a mi madre, dice que lo traicionó, que no soy su hija...y ellos murieron al mismo tiempo, de la misma manera y en el mismo lugar...ellos...ellos...eran amantes!- Cayó al suelo.

No podía creer eso...su padre y la madre de Hinata...todo cuadraba...todo tenía sentido...

-Entonces...somos hermanos?-

Hinata volteó a mirarlo...

-No! No... No!- Negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer nada de eso...vio la mirada sincera de su madre y ya no supo que pensar, ella le había mentido a todos...

_"Miró a su padre...él estaba tranquilo, sentado en una roca observándolos jugar, le sonrió y él le regresó la sonrisa._

_Volteó a ver a la pequeña Hinata, ella trataba en vano de alcanzar su sandalia de la roca en la que él la había puesto por maldad._

_-Neji...eres tan malo...dámela!-_

_Neji vio como lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por los ojitos de Hinata, esto lo hizo sentirse culpable y le devolvió la sandalia._

_-Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar-_

_Hinata se puso la sandalia y miró a Neji muy molesta._

_-Malo! Eres un tonto! Ya no te quiero! Y no me cansaré contigo!- Se puso en cuclillas y se agarró a llorar._

_Neji se sentía muy mal por haber molestado de esa manera a Hinata, salió corriendo buscando algo que la reconfortara y se encontró con un rosal...cortó una pequeña flor rosa sin el tallo para que no pasara lo de la vez pasada y de inmediato regresó._

_Hinata estaba recargada en una roca aun llorando y su madre había llegado, la mujer posó su mano en el hombro de su padre y ambos se sonrieron, Hizashi puso su mano sobre la de ella y se miraron largamente, Neji no comprendió nada, se limitó a ignorarlos e ir con Hinata, le tendió la flor y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que esta se sonrojara..."_

Hinata tenía razón, pero a él no le afectaba como a ella la realidad, siempre supo que sus padres no se querían y que era posible que su padre quisiera a alguien más, no se lo reprochaba. Para Hinata debía de ser un verdadero shock el descubrir aquello...pero no sabía que debía hacer o decirle, ya no eran unos niños, nada se arreglaría solo con encontrarle algo bonito, dárselo y luego darle un beso o un abrazo...se limito a quedarse en silencio, pero el dolor de ella, verla así lo hacía sentirse impotente.

Hinata miró a Neji y comprendió que él veía su dolor, que la entendía y que él también se sentía mal...pero ella no podía ser fuerte esa vez, era demasiado, quiso correr y perderse para siempre...

-Hinata-

Hermanos...ellos eran hermanos...sintió como si su corazón se rompiera, su pecho dolía y las lagrimas en vez de ceder salieron con más fuerza.

-_No me llames...por favor Neji...no digas mi nombre...no me mires...vete...vete...o yo me iré...-_ Mientras pensaba eso Neji se acercó a ella.

-No...Aléjate...-

Él ni comprendía, trató de poner su mano en el hombro de Hinata, ella alejo la mano y se dejó caer boca arriba...

Ahí, acostada en el pasto, con aquel gran dolor miró al cielo, cerró sus ojos y pidió a su madre una explicación...

-Hinata- Volvió a llamar Neji.

La chica se levantó y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Neji...

-Lo siento...ya no nos veremos...al menos no por un tiempo...Neji..Neji-nisan...adiós...-

Dicho esto se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Neji la miró alejarse...esta vez no se lo llevaban a él...ni siquiera ella era llevada...Hinata se alejaba de él, ahora era ella alejaba...no podía aceptarlo. Se puso de pie y corrió hacía Hinata, la tomó de la cintura por la espalda y la estrecho contra él con fuerza.

-Suéltame Neji...Neji-nisan! Suéltame!-

Trató en vano de quitar el brazo de Neji que aprisionaba su cintura, seguía llorando y el dolor del agarre la hizo llorar más, no porque doliera demasiado...simplemente porque detonaba el dolor interno...

-Deja de llamarme así! No soy tu hermano, cálmate, debe haber una explicación, Hinata, no saques conclusiones precipitadas...debe haber algo más!-

Neji podría tener razón, quizá hubiera otra explicación, pero ya no sabía que creer.

Dejó de forcejear, se dio vuelta y se apretó a Neji, este mantuvo su mano en la cintura de Hinata...ella lloró. Jamás había llorado así con nadie, nadie la había reconfortado como él...después de todo eso ahora entendía...entendía ese gran dolor y ese gran temor de que fueran hermanos...

-Neji...no podemos ser hermanos...-

-Debe de haber una explicación, ya lo dije-

Hinata negó con la cabeza, agarró las ropas de Neji con fuerza y volteó a mirarlo, se perdió en sus ojos y su corazón latió con fuerza y rápidamente.

-No podemos ser hermanos por que...me he enamorado de ti...-

Tan impresionante fue aquella declaración para ambos, ni ella lo creyó hasta que salió de sus labios, en ese momento se sintió segura de ello, en ese momento en el que estaba así de cerca de él, mientras él sujetaba su cintura y la estrechaba con fuerza...temió perderlo, que él la odiara por amarlo, no le importaba que no la amara...solo no quería separarse de él.

Neji por su parte no sabía que decir ni que pensar...no sabía que sentía él...con su mano libre tocó su mejilla... Su piel era suave y eso le agradó, su mirada penetraba en él y lo hacía sentirse agitado...pero nada de eso significa que él sintiera lo mismo por ella, era posible que solo le gustara, no que estuviera enamorado de ella...la soltó.

-Lo siento...yo...Hinata, no puedo corresponderte...seguiré buscando la verdad sobre nuestros padres...pero...-

-Está bien, no importa, no te pedí que me dijeras que me amabas o no, estaba tan temerosa que hable sin pensarlo, olvídalo, sigamos como antes...ya estamos cerca Neji-

-Si...-

Volvió a su memoria otro recuerdo con Hinata...

_"Sentados uno frente al otro se sonreían._

_-Neji, ahora amo las rosas, no me importa si me pueden herir, las veré de lejos y cuando sea grande ya podré tomar una yo solita-_

_-Cuándo nos casemos te regalaré muchas rosas, tendremos un jardín con ellas!-_

_-Mi padre me dijo que esas flores son muy raras en nuestro país, que las trajeron de afuera y son difíciles de conseguir...ya ves que solo hay un rosal en toda la aldea...es increíble, mi papi dijo que no es su clima y que es muy raro que no muera-_

_-Es porque debe de ser mágico o algo! Te conseguiré muchos así!-_

_-Gracias! Neji...te amo!-_

_-Yo también te amo-"_

Aquellas eran palabras muy fuertes para unos niños, ahora que esas palabras volvían todo era demasiado complicado...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tomó a Homuro de las ropas y lo puso contra la pared. Estaban en un pasillo que nadie solía frecuentar.

-Eres muy fuerte ahora sobrino, felicidades, haz crecido mucho-

-Dime todo lo que sabes sobre mi padre y su relación con Hyuga Haruki-

Homuro suspiró.

-Ya han llegado a eso...son muy inteligentes ustedes dos...escucha Neji...ellos de verdad se amaban, siempre lo hicieron y nunca dejaron de hacerlo...pero su historia es demasiado triste...los separaron y murieron juntos...yo no sé mucho de lo que paso entre ellos dos en esos años que pasaron casados con otra persona, pero yo juraría que ninguno traicionó, Hizashi no traicionó a mi hermana y Haruki-nee nunca traicionó a Hiashi...y sigo incrédulo respecto a lo que pasó ese fatídico día-

Neji se tranquilizó, si era verdad lo que su tío creía entonces Hinata y él no eran hermanos...eso le alegraba.

-Tu de verdad quieres a Hina-chan, eso es bueno...Neji tú tienes el poder suficiente para cambiar al clan...lo dejo en tus manos.

Era tan difícil aquella situación.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata se recostó en el futan, miró por su ventana, no había luna...suspiró pesadamente y lloró de nuevo, por todo.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba ahora...ella amaba a Neji...pero se tenía que casar con Kiba. Antes ya se había resignado, pero ahora no podía aceptarlo...el único que quería siempre a su lado era Neji... Solo quería qué el tomara su mano, que la abrazara y besara...no Kiba, a quien quería como un hermano...de repente pensó que esa pudo haber sido la situación de su madre antes y por su traición ahora ella pasaba por lo mismo. No, su madre no fue ninguna traidora, Neji y ella encontrarían la verdad...¿Y luego qué? No había pensado en ello, una vez hecho todo se lo mostraría a su padre...y se casaría con Kiba, el compromiso estaba hecho.

-Oh...madre...ayúdame a encontrar la verdad...ayúdame a ser feliz...al lado de Neji...-

Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida...

_Hinata tuvo un sueño, en él estaba su madre, ella le sonreía tiernamente y la llamaba, con cada paso que daba notaba que se hacía cada vez más joven y cuando llegó a lado de su mamá volvió a la edad de tres años... Estaban en la mansión, la luz del día entraba por las ventanas y una brisa recorría los pasillos, Hinata fue cargada por su madre y era tan feliz en sus brazos._

_-Mami te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti mi pequeña- Dicho esto le besó las mejillas varias veces, Hinata reía y regresaba los besos a las mejillas de su madre, su pequeña boquita hacía cosquillas a la mujer y reía._

_-Hinata, te mostraré un secreto, si algún día lo necesitas puedes usarlo...-_

_-Qué es mami?-_

_-Algo que escondí en tu habitación...escucha Hinata, yo voy a salir un momento, tengo que encontrarme con tío Hizashi para advertirle de algo...quiero que sepas esto antes de que me vaya...-_

_La mirada de su madre cambió, se puso seria y ya no dijo mas mientras caminaba hacía el cuarto de Hinata, una vez ahí caminó hasta una esquina, se agachó, dejó a Hinata a un lazo y metió se dedo en una hendidura en el tatami, levantó el tatami y Hinata pudo ver un libro y varios pergaminos enrollados y amarrados todos._

_-Te confió este secreto...y tienes que guardarlo hasta que llegues a necesitarlo-_

Aquello no era un simple sueño...era un recuerdo...se despertó y miró hacía la esquina de su habitación.

-Gracias...madre...-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey! Lamento que este capítulo se un poco más corto, pero se me ocurrieron cosas precipitadas que decidí meter en otros capítulos.

Gracias por leer y también por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, me pone contenta que les este gustando.

Proximo Capítulo: Revelaciones.


	7. Revelaciones

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Revelaciones

No había dormido mucho, se la pasó leyendo lo que era el diario de su madre y solo pudo leer unas cuantas páginas ya que a la vez leía los pergaminos...eran demasiados pergaminos y demasiadas páginas, su madre escribía por semana y aquellos pergaminos eran cartas que Hizashi, el padre de Neji, le enviaba... Cuatro años de palabras estaban en sus manos.

Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de muchas cosas...

Cansada se levantó de la cama y escondió todo donde lo había encontrado, feliz de algunas cosas que descubrió salió para ayudar a su tía a preparar el desayuno...

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Hinata, ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si...-

-Que bueno...ah! Tu padre salió temprano, volverá en la tarde para la cena que tendremos con los Inuzuka-

-Q-qué?!-

-No te dijo Kiba-kun que vendría con su familia hoy?-

-N-no...Debió haberlo olvidado-

-Hoy conoceré a mi futuro sobrino...-

De repente Hikaru se puso de rodillas y tapó su boca con asco.

-Tía, ¿Estas bien?- Corrió a socorrerla.

-Si, solo me dieron náuseas...ya ha pasado pero no pasa nada-

-Deberías de ir con el médico-

-Ya fui...- Dijo poniéndose de pié-...no me pasa nada malo... Al contrario...estoy embarazada- Sonrió.

La alegría que experimentaba Hikaru contagió a Hinata quien abrazó a su tía con emoción.

-Felicidades! Mi tío ya lo sabe?-

Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me enteré apenas ayer...pienso decírselo hoy cuando vayamos a dormir-

-Él se pondrá muy feliz! Tía estoy tan feliz-

-Gracias...ahora ven, ayúdame, Tetsuya también se fue temprano, solo estaremos Hanabi, tú y yo, ella aún está dormida, ya la despertare-

Hinata aprovechó que estaban solas para hablar de lo que pasaba con su tía...al menos solo le diría un poco...

-Tía...yo...-

-Que sucede?- Preguntó sin dejar de cortar las verduras que tenía.

-Descubrí algo ayer...-

No quería preocupar a Hikaru, pero no tenia con quien hablar.

-A sí? Ayer viste a Neji, ¿Te dijo algo?-

-...no, es solo que yo... Descubrí que...que...- Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas-... Que amo a Neji...-

La mujer dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrazó a Hinata

-Él lo sabe?-

Ella asintió.

- Y qué piensa?-

-No siente lo mismo...lo sé...-

-Ese no es el problema... Y Kiba?-

-No quiero herirlo, lo quiero mucho, pero solo como un hermano...-

-Oh Hinata...-

-Tía...si Neji me llega a querer...si él lo hace...yo luchare por estar con él... No importa que tanto tengamos que cambiar, él me enseñó a no tener miedo... Esta vez lucharé por ser feliz- Sonrió.

Hikaru estaba muy feliz de que ellos se hubieran encontrado, Hinata había cambiado para bien...pero tenía mucho miedo por ellos, estaba muy preocupada...

_-Haruki...Hizashi... Cuiden de ellos por favor...-_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

-Neji, estas a unos meses de cumplir los 18 años y como es tradición, el mandato del clan recaerá en ti...-

El chico escuchaba sin interés alguno, llevaba toda la mañana pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior con Hinata y todo lo que esta le había dicho.

Neji había sido citado por el consejo del clan, un consejo de hombres maduros que fueron amigos de su padre, eran tres hombres, uno de ellos tenía la edad de su padre, habían sido compañeros de estudio, Hyuga Tetsuo era de baja estatura, usaba el cabello corto hasta los hombros y no se despegaba de otro del consejo, Hyuga Sakumo, era mayor que Tetsuo por unos cuántos años, de cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja, él había sido un buen consejero de Hizashi y siempre lo quiso. Finalmente estaba la cabeza del consejo, Hyuga Rintarou, un hombre mayor de cabeza cana, sus cabellos eran largos hasta su cintura.

Los tres fueron en su momento los únicos en los que su padre confiaba...¿Entonces por qué le habían mentido?

-... Te enseñamos todo lo que pudimos y quiero decir que eres un gran e inteligente muchacho...- Hablaba Rintarou.

Neji seguía sin poner atención, seguía pensando en Hinata y en cuánto deseaba verla.

-... Neji, ¿Estás poniendo atención?- Regañó Tetsuo.

-Si...en cuatro meses seré líder y bla bla bla- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Hoy tienes una actitud muy extraña- Habló Sakumo.

-Es sólo que me estoy preguntando cuánto me han mentido ustedes tres sobre la muerte de mi padre-

A los tres hombres se les notó un semblante preocupado y nervioso.

-N-no sé de qué hablas- Dijo el menor.

Era peligroso que mencionara al Souke, protegiendo a Hinata decidió echarle la culpa a alguien más y estaba seguro de que a esta persona no le importaría mucho.

-Mi tío Homuro me ha contado como la esposa del líder del Souke murió junto con mi padre en aquel accidente... Si de verdad el Souke le tendió una trampa a mi padre, ¿Porqué mandar también a Hyuga Haruki a la muerte?-

Los tres hombres del consejo se miraron entre sí, parecía como si con la mirada se estuvieran diciendo que al fin había llegado el momento que estuvieron esperando. Rintarou suspiró y un semblante preocupado y algo triste lo cubrió.

-Eres demasiado listo y sé que nada de lo que te digamos te hará quedar satisfecho...tenemos nuestras razones para creer que hay más razones por las que llegaste a creer que te mentimos...pero no te preguntaremos...escucha Neji, nosotros no sabemos qué fue lo que realmente pasó aquel día... Tu padre había ocultado algo muy importante y se lo llevó... El Souke nos inculpo primero y dado que todos estábamos sensibles por la muerte de Hizashi nos enfurecimos y los inculpamos a ellos... Lamentamos no poder decirte más...-

Tetsuo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar -... Yo sé algo más... El líder del consejo del Souke fue el que marcó a Hizashi...-

Todos los presentes lo miraron impresionados.

-... Lo siento, solo sé que él lo hizo, Hizashi jamás quiso contarme el por qué...-

Neji se enteraba de más cosas cada día.

- Neji... Cualquier cosa que te propongas hacer con respecto al Souke... Haznos la saber... Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, nosotros, como tu padre, deseamos que el clan se unifique y todos sigan unas nuevas reglas más pacificas...- Siguió Rintarou-... Si te dijimos ciertas cosas fue para protegerte... Pero al parecer no hubiera servido...- Sonrió.

Neji había pensado que el consejo solo lo estaba controlando, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenían ni malas ideas o intenciones...

Decidió seguir ocultando que se veía con Hinata y seguir descifrando aquel acertijo...

-Hinata...- Susurró al salir de la oficina del consejo.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no podía sacarse a Hinata de la cabeza aún...

Recordaba una y otra vez el momento en el que ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, aquello lo hacía sentir feliz pero no quería aceptarlo, todo era demasiado problemático.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pensó en Neji cuando se arreglaba para la cena de esa noche, dejó su cabello suelto y usó un kimono sencillo pero elegante, solo volvió a usar un poco de maquillaje para ocultar la herida del labio que aún no sanaba.

Kiba, su madre y su hermana llegaron, la primera tenía el cabello medio y alborotado, Kiba se parecía a ella pues ambos tenían un porte lleno de energía. Por el contrario, la hermana de Kiba era tranquila, tenía el cabello lacio sujetado por una coleta baja y parecía ser la que calmaba a su madre y hermano...

La cena pasaba sin problemas, la madre de Kiba reía fuerte y bromeaba con Hiashi quién se limitaba a mirarla. Hikaru conversaba con la hermana y parecían tener una conversación amena y tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando se detenían para que la chica pudiera regañar a su madre.

Kiba permanecía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentado al lado de Hinata, le sujetaba la mano por debajo de la mesa y la heredera trataba de mantener la calma... No dejaba de pensar ni un momento en Neji y la culpa y la infelicidad la inundaban.

-Por qué no invitar al Bouke a la boda? Invitaran a casi todos los clanes menos a ellos que son de la misma familia!-

El silencio reino ante el comentario de la líder Inuzuka. Hinata miró a su padre, este permanecía calmado, dejo su plato y los palillos y miro aún tranquilo a la mujer.

-No estamos en buenos términos con el Bouke-

-Ya me sé la historia... Qué lástima, quería hablar con el heredero, Neji, hay una chica del clan interesada en él... Sera después entonces... - Siguió comiendo.

Hinata reacciono ante la mención de Neji, apretó sus manos y esto Kiba lo sintió al estarle sujetando una, le preocupó un poco y le susurró a Hinata.

-Te sucede algo?-

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco apenada por ser tan indiscreta.

-El otro día, que fuimos a cenar... Neji estaba ahí... ¿Él te dijo algo cuando yo salí?-

-N-no... Y yo no sabía que él era Neji...- Mintió.

- Esta bien, estaba con ese pendiente, él nunca me ha caído bien, siempre creyéndose superior a los demás, es tan altanero, no creo que pueda pensar en alguien más que no sea él-

Aquel comentario molestó a Hinata, lentamente retiró la mano de Kiba y para disimular su enfado tomó su cabello con ambas manos y lo acomodo de lado de manera que callera por su hombro, puso las manos sobre la mesa y le sonrió, sabía que poniendo las manos a la vista Kiba no se las tomaría, no frente a su padre.

Kiba notó el enfado de Hinata pero no adivinó por que se puso de esa manera.

-Quiero que me den cinco nietos... Kiba, Hinata, ya escucharon!-

Ambos chicos se miraron ruborizados.

-Madre, por favor-

-Vamos Hana, se que tu también quieres a cinco pequeños Inuzuka corriendo y jugando por la casa de tu hermano!-

Hinata bajó la cabeza y se puso nerviosa... No se le había ocurrido que tenía que darle herederos a Kiba... Bueno, sí, pero nunca lo pensó bien. Se puso roja cómo tomate al imaginarse en aquella situación con Kiba... Entonces cambió al Inuzuka por Neji y se sorprendió al sentir que su cuerpo reaccionaba y parecía que le pedía que Neji la abrazara y la cubriera de besos... No quería estar con Kiba, ella quería a Neji, quería estar con él...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Hinata acercarse a él, esta, al llegar, como siempre, se sentó a lado de él.

-Neji, somos primos- Fue lo primero que dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada-... Tu padre y mi padre... Son hermanos gemelos-

-Cómo lo sabes?-

-Encontré el diario de mi madre y cartas que tu padre le mandaba...son demasiadas, pero apenas he leído lo de un año antes de que mi madre se casara... Ellos se amaban mucho Neji...-

No sabía que decir con respecto a eso, miró a Hinata sumida en una pequeña tristeza.

-Cuándo termines de leer ¿Me lo prestas para leerlo también? Y las cartas de mi padre...-

-Si...- Volteó la cabeza a otra parte.

Era verdad que estaba un poco nerviosa estando con Neji, pero en ese momento y con tantos pesares, no podía estas como si nada, todo le pesaba, estaba cansándose de tener que aguantar tanta carga, se sentía mal física y mentalmente... Pero tenía que seguir.

-Descubrí algo...- Habló Neji y le contó las cosas que había platicado con el consejo.

-... Yo solo he hablado con el consejo del Souke una vez , cuando mi madre murió, pero no recuerdo lo que dijeron, solo sé que no parecían sentirlo... Ni siquiera mi abuelo, es el líder... No lloró la muerte de su hija-

Este recuerdo la hacía sentir mal, a veces pensaba que si ella muriera su padre no sentiría nada...

-Quizás el diario y las cartas de mi padre nos puedan llevar a algo... Buscaré las cartas que tu madre envió, eso también nos puede ayudar-

-Si, gracias- Agachó la cabeza.

-Qué te sucede? Llevas todo el rato extraña ¿A pasado algo?-

-Es solo que...- Miró a Neji-... Creo que una vez descubramos la verdad... Sería mejor dejarnos de ver-

Al escuchar eso se sintió molesto.

-... En unos meses me casare y me dolería demasiado verte y saber que estos momentos no volverían y cuándo tenga a mis hijos tendré que estar todo el tiempo con ellos...-

Neji no aceptaba todo lo que Hinata decía, se sentía traicionado... Ella no se podía alejar de él y mucho menos ser de otro...

Se puso de pié y miró a Hinata furioso, ella no entendía, se levanto también preocupada.

-Qué sucede?-

A él le molestaba esa inocencia, esa cara, esos hermosos y grandes ojos...

-No amas a Kiba y aún así te casaras con él? Como puedes hacer eso sí estas sufriendo de esa forma? Que te había dicho? No quieres ser libre? Hinata-

Ella seguía sin entender el por qué del enfado de Neji, pero todo lo qué le estaba preguntando se lo preguntaba ella misma y no pudo evitar llorar.

-Yo... Tengo un deber... Y Kiba no es tan malo y me quiere...-

Apretó la mandíbula, estaba muy molesto con todo y hasta con él mismo por hacer llorar a Hinata... La heredera puso su mano en su pecho y la otra en la mejilla de Neji, lo miró de una manera en la que nunca lo habían mirado, el corazón del chico latió con fuerza y esto lo molesto más...

Neji tomó la muñeca de Hinata y la jalo hacía él, ella chocó contra el pecho de Neji, pronto fue aprisionada por los brazos del chico, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se encendieron, se apretó contra Neji cerrando sus ojos con fuerza pero él levantó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos largamente, Hinata tenía posadas ambas manos en el pecho de Neji y se impresionó al sentir la fuerza de sus latidos.

-Hinata...- Susurró.

Apretándola mas contra él acercó su rostro al de ella, pegó levente su mejilla con la de ella y se reconforto al sentir la suave piel de Hinata. Aspiró hondo embriagándose con el aroma de la chica y sintió que su cuerpo se desprendía de su conciencia, se movió solo recorriendo levemente con sus labios la mejilla de Hinata, esta no podía creer lo que pasaba y con el rose de los labios de Neji sentía que su piel ardía y justo cuando los sintió en la comisura de sus labios sus piernas flaquearon, temió caer pero él la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

Pronto sus labios se juntaron y cuando saboreo los suaves y dulces labios de Hinata sintió que era como una droga y que apenas sintiéndolos ya se había hecho adicto a ellos.

Hinata al principio desconcertada también dejó que su cuerpo la guiara, rodeo el cuello de Neji y con anhelo lo besó.

Se besaron hasta que les faltara el aire y aún después de eso... Una y otra vez...

Hinata se sintió dichosa, a pesar de que Neji no le había dicho nada, estaba feliz de que su primer amor fuera él, que su primer besó fuera de él y su primer secreto fuera con él... Lo amaba y no queried separarse de él.

En cuanto a Neji, le costaba creer todo lo que estaba sintiendo... Su cuerpo ardía, su pecho dolía... Sentía muy bien al tener a Hinata en sus brazos y besarla... Le costaba admitir el significado de aquello pero sabía que no podía ser ninguna otra cosa. La amaba.

Se separó de Hinata, la miro un momento y temiendo que su cuerpo volviera a controlarlo le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento...- Fue lo único que pudo decir siendo que era lo último que quería decir.

Hinata tocó sus labios y lloró de nuevo.

-Lo has hecho más difícil Neji...- Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí.

El heredero nunca se había sentido tan estúpido... Quiso correr tras ella pero no lo hizo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aquí Actualizado de nuevo c:

Gracias por seguir esta historia y sus críticas constructivas, de verdad las tendré en cuenta y michas gracias por ellas.

Próximo Capítulo: Memorias


	8. Memorias

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Memorias

_"... Hoy recibí una carta de despedida de Hizashi, él, al igual que yo, se casará con otra persona... Hiashi no me lastimara, de eso estoy segura y sé que podría aprender a ser su esposa aunque mi amor por Hizashi no termine..."_

***...Haruki, mi boda será después de la tuya, estaré ahí para verte vestida de novia e imaginarme que te casaras conmigo y no con mi hermano... Él es un buen hombre y te ama tanto como yo, espero tu también asistas a mi boda, seamos fuertes...***

_"... No puedo desobedecer a mi padre, el matrimonio está arreglado y no quiero lastimar a Hiashi... Es mi deber..."_

***... Siempre te amare Haruki... Adiós...***

_" Adiós Hizashi"_

Pudo percibir todo el dolor impregnado en aquellas letras, su madre y su tío sufrieron mucho en aquellos momentos y eso la conmovió. Ella estaba pasando por la misma situación que pasó su madre y leyó con más entusiasmo esperando encontrar en aquellos escritos algo que le ayudara.

Tocó sus labios y recordó el beso que se había dado con Neji... No podía seguir de esa manera, ya no quería verlo, no si iba a doler tanto.

Hinata decidió no aparecer mas en aquel sitio favorito y así lo hizo el día que tocaba ver a Neji, permaneció en casa alegando que no se sentía bien, en efecto no se sentía bien pero solo emocionalmente, sabía que Neji la esperaba y eso solo hacía las cosas más difíciles, se lo imagino sentado bajo aquel árbol volteando hacía la entrada esperando verla... Quizás lo aguantara una vez, pero cuando se diera cuenta de que ella no planeaba volver, se pondría furioso... No sabía que podía hacer Neji y temió que hiciera una locura así que hizo una carta que dejaría al siguiente día por la mañana explicándole que ya no quería verlo.

_"... Hoy vi de nuevo a Hizashi, llegó junto con Hiashi, él quería que conociera a la futura esposa de su hermano... Ella parecía saber de mi antigua relación con su prometido puesto que parecía despreciarme... Doy gracias de que Hiashi no se diera cuenta...el jamás debe saber sobre Hizashi y yo... Ya no puedo verlo, eso solo empeora las cosas, tengo que dejar de ir al valle Hinata..."_

Ahora sabía cómo se llamaba aquel valle y se sintió extraña al saber que su nombre provenía de ahí.

Suspiró. Ahora seguía una carta de su tío.

"**... Por qué no has venido? Quiero verte, necesito verte, todo esto es tan difícil... No sé qué locura seré capaz de hacer con tal de tenerte aquí..."**

_"... Ya no he vuelto a ver a Hizashi ni he recibido carta alguna, después de semanas sin verme y sin que le respondiera la primera él entendió que ya no quiero verlo... Mañana es mi boda..."_

_"... He tenido que valerme de todo mi valor para no interponerme, para no tirarme a lado de Hizashi y rogar que no le hicieran nada... Cuándo Hiashi dijo sobre la marca trate de convencerlo diciéndole que no podía hacerle eso a su hermano... Su rostro enfurecido cambió, él ama de verdad a su hermano... Pero entonces el líder del consejo Souke se interpuso y condenó a Hizashi... Mi padre condenó al hombre que amaba... No pude hacer nada y Hiashi no sospecho porque yo no estaba bien en nuestra noche de boda... Él también se sentía triste por lo que le pasaba a su hermano..."_

**"Haruki... Ha pasado un año de la última vez que nos vimos o nos escribimos ¿Cómo estás? Escuché lo de tu embarazo, felicidades, mi primer hijo nació ayer... Neji... Espero que tu primogénito y el mío sean amigos... Espero tengas una niña, sería hermoso ver a una pequeña Haruki... Hinata, ¿Recuerdas cuándo le pusimos ese nombre al valle? Pienso que tu hija sería como aquel valle tan hermoso y alegre... Y si es un niño, solo espero que no tenga el carácter tan frio de Hiashi... Siempre te amare..."**

Se alegró al descubrir que ella no podía ser hija de Hizashi, quiso correr con aquella carta y mostrársela a su padre, pero temía...

Por un momento pensó que tenía que decírselo a Neji también y lo escribiría en la carta...

""""""

Primero se aseguró de que Neji no estuviera aún ahí... Dejó la carta en el lugar en el que siempre se sentaba Neji y se apresuró a salir...

""""

Quiso arrugar la carta en cuanto terminó de leerla, pero conteniéndose la dobló y la guardo... Salió corriendo de ahí...

""""""

-Hinata!-

Al escuchar aquella voz llamándola corrió lo más rápido que podía.

-Hinata! - Llamó más fuerte.

Ella no quería voltear, sabía que si lo hacía al ver a Neji no aguantaría y lo esperaría... Entonces cayó al suelo, su tobillo se dobló y dolía mucho...

-Estás bien? Eres una tonta...- Suspiró y la tomó en brazos.

-Neji, bájame!-

-No vas a poder ir de aquí a tu hogar con el tobillo lastimado...- Comenzó a andar.

A Hinata se le fue el color haciéndose la idea de que su padre vería a Neji con ella.

-Neji, mi padre, él...-

-En estos momentos no me importa nada, después de leer la carta estuve a punto de ir por ti a dónde estuvieras y llevarte conmigo... Fue suerte que te lastimaras, ahora todo mundo te vera en mis brazos-

Hinata se ruborizo... Comprendió que era imposible apartarse de Neji...

-Neji...-

-Que sucede?-

-... Te amo-

El heredero se detuvo junto con el corazón de Hinata, esta desvío la mirada un poco triste.

-... Repítelo-

Volteó a verlo desconcertada, Neji había volteado la cabeza y parecía incomodo... Más bien apenado.

-Te amo- Dijo mirándolo.

Neji volteó, miró a Hinata profundamente y le besó la frente, después se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Si me amas no te apartaras de mí y no te casaras...-

La chica se acurruco en el pecho de Neji, estaba muy feliz y eso hizo que olvidara todo, solo pensó en Neji y en cuánto lo amaba y la hacía dichosa al decir aquello.

Hinata le indicó el camino a Neji, a cada paso que daban su corazón se aceleraba, tenía mucho miedo, era muy probable que su padre estuviera ahí y temía su reacción al ver a Neji.

Cuándo entraron a la mansión esta parecía vacía, esto extrañó a Hinata. Neji la siguió sujetando hasta su habitación, ahí se encontraron con Hikaru, quien por su mirada parecía no decidirse si preocuparse por Hinata o por que Neji estaba ahí.

-Hinata...Neji! Qué sucedió?!- Corrió a ayudar a Hinata.

-Trató de huir de mi y se cayó, que torpe- Dijo cruzándose de brazos una vez soltado a Hinata.

-Tienen tanta suerte! Hiashi salió de urgencia, no volverá hasta mañana en la tarde-

Hinata estaba aliviada, miró a Neji y le sonrió.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí-

-De nada, me debes una, pensaba, en dejarte tirada, estaba muy molesto-

Hinata sonrió.

Hikaru miró a su sobrina mientras trataba su tobillo, después miró a Neji y sonrió al darse cuenta de que él quería a Hinata...

-Ya comiste Neji? Te puedo preparar algo-

-No, estoy bien-

-Bueno, iba a hacer unos daifuku después de limpiar un poco el cuarto de Hinata... Iré a hacerlos y les traeré unos, puedes cuidarla un rato?-

Él asintió.

-Bien, en un rato regreso-

Neji se sentó a lado de Hinata cuándo Hikaru se fue, esta se puso un poco nerviosa, él observaba su habitación y sonrió.

-Algún día vendré en la noche y dormiré contigo-

-Qué?!-

Neji río de medio lado.

-Estoy jugando... ¿Dónde tienes el diario de tu madre?-

Hinata le dijo a Neji donde estaba el diario y las cartas de su padre, este las sacó y leyó un poco.

-Dime, ¿Que fue lo que hizo mi padre para que lo marcara? Me dijiste quien lo hizo en la carta, pero no por qué...-

-Él... Llegó el día de la boda de mis padres y gritó a mi madre que no podía casarse, que la amaba y que no podía estar bien en el Souke, expuso las ideas que tanto molestaban a mi abuelo y trató de iniciar una pelea con mi padre... Mi tío estaba desesperado...-

-Siento que estamos cerca de descubrir la verdad-

-Neji... Llévame contigo a tu mansión!-

-Pero que estás diciendo?-

-Por todo lo que he leído y por lo que me has dicho, pienso que podemos apoyarnos en el Bouke... Escucha, mi madre pensaba lo mismo, mi abuelo repudiaba las ideas del Bouke y esto lo transmitía a todos los miembros de nuestra rama... Tal vez si estoy ahí y con ayuda del Bouke puede descubrir todo... Solo ahí tenemos el apoyo que necesitamos-

-Pero es muy peligroso...-

-Yo nunca salí de mi casa, nadie sabrá quién soy, más que tú y tío Homuro... Tú sabes que aún hay gente que se va a la rama contraria y son recibidos con los brazos abiertos mientras muestren que quieren las ideas que la rama ofrece...-

-Pero, ¿Que pasará con tu padre? Y con Kiba-

-... Se supone que yo saldría de viaje durante un mes, es una tradición del Souke que el novio y la novia salgan de la aldea a divertirse por separado todo un mes, dos meses antes de la boda...-

-...ésta bien, esperaremos entonces un mes más para seguir con esto... Planeo algo grande, algo que cambiará al clan drásticamente-

-Qué es?-

Neji la miró profundamente y con serenidad, Hinata creyó entender lo que él pensaba y se ruborizo desviando la cabeza.

-Dentro de dos meses te lo diré...-

Ella asintió.

El silencio reinó, esto molesto a Neji.

-Está bien tu tobillo?-

-Eh? A-ah! S-si... Está bien...-

Neji se acercó a Hinata, quien tenía las piernas extendidas y la lastimada reposaba sobre una pequeña almohada, el chico subió el kimono de Hinata hasta su espinilla, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa, sintió los dedos de Neji y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, él miraba su tobillo asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden...

Miró la blanca tez de Hinata y la roso con los dedos... Era suave...

Volteó a ver a la heredera, quien lo miraba nerviosa, se acercó más a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, después en la barbilla y al final en el cuello.

Hinata dio un leve brinco y se volteó abrazándose.

-Lo siento... Yo... No estoy acostumbrada a eso...-

Neji no dijo nada, le acarició el cabello y volvió a su lugar.

-...Ya te acostumbras...-

Hinata se sintió realmente apenada al escuchar aquello, había olvidado el dolor de su tobillo y que estaban en su mansión con peligro de que vieran a Neji... Ahora solo estaban los dos y eso la hacía feliz.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

_"... Al ver a mi pequeña niña en brazos de Hiashi, no pude evitar sentirme dichosa, él de verdad me ama y ama a nuestra hija... A pesar de que siento que estoy traicionando el amor que alguna vez sentí por Hizashi, me siento muy feliz... Hinata, mi pequeña, perdóname por no amar a tu padre desde el principio... Te prometo amarlos mucho a los dos..."_

**"... Al ver a mi hijo cumplir un año, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al esperar que tú nunca amaras a mi hermano, fui muy egoísta y no pensé en tus hijos... Yo no quisiera que Neji viera a sus papás en descontento, aunque creo que eso ya no es posible... Haruki, perdóname, olvidemos el pasado, por nuestros hijos que amamos... Te deseo mucha felicidad y espero nos veamos pronto..."**

_"... Hizashi comprende, y eso me hace estar tranquila, pronto nos volveremos a ver y a pesar de que aún queda un poco del amor que alguna vez nos profesábamos, no haremos ninguna tontería..."_

**"... Neji y Hinata crecen con rapidez, se ven muy felices juntos, les agrada la compañía del otro, espero siempre estén unidos... Sería hermoso pensar que algún día estarán tan enamorados como lo estuvimos nosotros y eso también sería grandioso para darle un cambio al clan..."**

Era una enorme felicidad saber que su madre había respetado a su padre y que el padre de Neji también respeto su decisión... Quería que su padre supiera, pero aún no era tiempo, Neji planeaba algo grande, algo que ella no podía imaginarse pero que estaba segura cambiaría muchas cosas. Estaba emocionada y a la vez asustada por lo que deparaba el futuro, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para estar bajo el mismo techo que Neji y muchas personas que la odiaban sin conocerla por el simple hecho de ser del Souke, sentía también que traicionaba de alguna manera las creencias de su padre y su abuelo, creencias que ellos siempre se preocuparon por inculcarle desde que ella era muy pequeña.

Neji no había tenido ningún problema en irse, nadie lo vio y esperaba que hubiera llegado bien y rápidamente a su hogar.

_"... Mi padre me ha reñido al encontrarme leyendo una carta de Hizashi, en ella no dice nada que nos comprometa, solo habla de su pequeño Neji y de cuánto le agrada Hinata... El pobre niño ha perdido a su madre y mi hija ha sido un gran consuelo para él... Mi padre sabe que yo ame alguna vez a Hizashi, no sabe nada acerca de nuestra relación y lo agradezco, pero si se preocupa de que él y yo no tengamos más interacción..."_

**"... Desde que mi mujer murió he estado un poco preocupado por Neji y agradezco a Hina-chan que lo cuida tan bien y lo hace distraerse... He tratado de ser un buen padre y un ejemplo para mi hijo, quiero que sea el mejor líder que el Bouke haya tenido y mi sueño es que sea el mejor líder que el clan haya tenido, a pesar de que aún es pequeño, puedo percibir en él algo muy grande y espero así sea y también espero que Hina-chan siempre este ahí para apoyarlo..."**

_"... Los miembros del consejo tienen muchas juntas usualmente y me he dado cuenta de que en la mayoría no incluyen a Hiashi y eso me preocupa, mi padre parece ser cada vez más frío conmigo y con todos y eso solo me pone más confusa..."_

**"...Recibí tu carta, estaré ahí puntualmente, debe de ser algo verdaderamente grande lo que tienes que decirme para no querer escribirlo, nos vemos..."**

_"... Hinata, no escribiré nada de lo que está pasando aquí, te dije donde estaba mi diario y las cartas que Hizashi me mandaba, espero que algún día puedas entenderme, algo grave puede pasar y yo soy la única que puede tratar de evitarlo... Mi niña, si algo me pasa quiero que sepas que te amo, que amo a tu hermana Hanabi y a tu padre, se una maravillosa mujer y junto con Neji cambien las cosas, el clan necesita ser salvado... Habla con tu tío..."_

Había algo más detrás de la muerte de su madre y su tío Hizashi, algo tenía que ver el Consejo del Souke y se negaba a creer que fueron los culpables, ¿Su abuelo fue capaz de hacerle daño a su madre y envenenar la mente de su padre?

No pudo evitar llorar ante la posibilidad de aquello, sintió que debía hacer algo y ahora estaba completamente segura que debía hacer algo, ya no tenía miedo, estaba decidida a salvar al clan, el honor de su madre y el suyo...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Lamento que este capítulo estuviera corto, pero tampoco quería poner demasiado del diario y las cartas.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Próximo Capítulo: Bouke


	9. Bouke

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Bouke

A dos meses de su boda, Hinata dejó su hogar para irse un mes... Con el Bouke.

La heredera había tratado de hablar con su tío Tetsuya, por las palabras finales del diario de su madre, pero estaba segura de que él no sabía nada y que no fingía estar extrañado por sus preguntas... El hermano de Haruki había muerto muy joven, por lo que tampoco podría ser él...

Hinata había quedado de verse con Neji en el valle que llevaba su nombre, solo traía dos bolsas con ropa y algunos accesorios, era todo lo que necesitaba, además del diario y las cartas.

-Estas lista?-

Asintió con la cabeza.

Neji le quitó las bolsas y las cargó él.

-Cuando estemos cerca de la mansión nos separaremos, mi tío te estará esperando a las puertas de la mansión y el te guiará, nadie puede saber que nos conocemos para que sea mas difícil levantar sospechas... Nos presentaran así que tienes que actuar bien-

-Entiendo...-

-Ordenare que te den la habitación que esta a lado de la mía, así estarás más segura y cualquier cosa que necesites ahí estaré... Tío Homuro tiene su habitación a la vuelta, no hay nadie más cerca que él así que estarás bien-

-Gracias...-

Como dijo, se separó de ella y se fue indicándole primero por donde debía de seguir. Neji hacía tiempo que no le daba muestras de afecto y eso la molestaba un poco y la preocupaba, pensaba que de alguna forma Neji se había aburrido de ella o simplemente no la aguantaba... Estaba un poco paranoica...

-Cuánto tiempo Hina-chan! Has estado bien? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y de hecho nunca hemos platicado- Dijo Homuro sonriéndole y tomando las bolsas.

-Si... Estoy bien... Cómo has estado tío?-

Homuro la miró unos segundos con una sonrisa muy alegre.

-Yo, bien... Será agradable tenerte por aquí y cuidarte... Te pareces mucho a Haruki! Estoy seguro de que el consejo se dará cuenta de su sorprende parecido... Pero no te preocupes ellos casi nunca andan por aquí y de todas formas no creo que digan algo...-

-... Está bien...-

Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por todo, por el peligro, el hecho de que estaba lejos de su hogar, de sus tíos y de que iba a estar muy cerca de Neji...

La mansión del Bouke era muy similar a la del Souke, tenía amplios jardines y era grande.

Homuro la guió por la mansión hasta una habitación muy alejada de todas las demás, era amplia y tranquila.

-Aparte de Neji, solo vivimos aquí otras dos personas y yo, no te preocupes por esas personas, son dos ancianos que se la pasan en el jardín y ambos son muy agradables, pero ya los conocerás... Mi habitación esta a la vuelta por si algún día necesitas algo... En un rato vendré por ti, tengo que presentarte a Neji en el jardín más grande del clan, ahí suelen ir muchos y es mejor que escuchen la presentación...-

-Si, está bien, muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias...-

-No son molestias! Nos vemos de rato, trata de ponerte tu mejor kimono!-

Hinata sonrió y después se quedó sola. Dejó sus cosas y comenzó a acomodarse, entonces se percató de un paquete que estaba en el suelo, tenía una nota que solo decía "Úsalo", la caligrafía era cuidada y elegante, sabía que era de Neji. Abrió el paquete y se encontró con un hermoso kimono lila de obi morado, tenía bordados de color blanco y un corte sencillo, parecía caro. Estaba muy emocionada por aquel regalo, de inmediato se lo puso, se miró al espejo que había en aquella habitación y sujetó su cabello en una coleta baja dejando que cayeran dos mechones de cabello por sus hombros pegados a los laterales de su cabeza, se veía bien y comenzó a emocionarse, era como si estando enamorada de Neji, fuese la primera vez que se verían.

Homuro la guió hasta un hermoso y gran jardín colorido, había varias personas del clan, parejas, matrimonios, niños, muchos voltearon a verla y eso la puso nerviosa... En medio de todo aquel lugar estaba Neji mirando hacía el pequeño estanque, sentía como si fuera su primer encuentro, jamás lo vio tan guapo, en su rol de heredero, su corazón latía con fuerza y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-Neji, ella es un nuevo miembro del clan, viene del Souke ya la he entrevistado e instalado, no hay problema... su nombre es Hina-

No podían dar su verdadero nombre, sería el colmo.

Neji volteó a ver a la chica, su mirada era fria e intimidante.

-Solo no causes problemas y no te quiero cerca de mí, ahora desaparece de mi vista- Dijo dándole la espalda.

Hinata comprendía que la tratara así y se imagino que él solía ser así con las demás, aún así se sintió intimidada y se cohibió.

-Entiendo, Neji...sama, no lo molestare...- Se dio vuelta y se retiro.

Hinata notó cómo las personas que vieron todo suspiraban con resignación o simplemente sonreían, nadie dudaría nada.

""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata decidió no salir mucho de su habitación más que para ayudar en la cocina que era algo que le gustaba.

En la noche, la heredera ahora llamada Hina, se preparaba para dormir, se cambió de kimono y con cuidado guardó el que Neji le había regalado.

Todo estaba silencioso, miró por la ventana y se sintió extraña, estaba en un lugar desconocido y eso a la vez le agradaba.

-Hinata...-

La chica volteó sorprendida. Era Neji.

-Qué sucede?-

El chico se sentó a lado del futon de Hinata y se relajó acostándose en el suelo con las manos tras su nuca y sus rodillas flexionadas.

-Hoy... Te veías muy bien...-

Sonrió - Gracias Neji...-

-Ya leí todo el diario y todas las cartas... De verdad que hay algo muy importante escondido... Vendré por las noches a hablar contigo, y lo siento si soy grosero frente a los demás-

-Yo entiendo, está bien...-

-Hinata...-

-Qué?-

-Ven...-

Hinata se acercó al chico, este seguía acostado en el piso, lo miró un momento antes de que Neji la sujetara de los hombros y la jalara hacia él. Ella chocó contra el pecho de Neji quien gentilmente poso su mano en sus omoplatos y permaneció acostado.

Ahí, recostada en el cálido pecho de Neji, sin saberlo, se quedó dormida...

""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Neji ya no estaba, esto no la extraño pero si se sintió un poco dolida, le hubiera gustado verlo al despertar...

A Hinata le esperaba un largo día, ayudaba en la cocina, iba de un lado a otro, a veces la mandaban por ingredientes a la bodega o a servir comida o el té a alguien, aún no llevaba más de dos días y ya había hecho muchas amistades, se ganó rápidamente el cariño de los demás miembros del Bouke y había flechado a alguno que otro chico.

Por el lado contrario, Hinata se ganó el odio de alguna que otra chica, ella era muy bonita, amable y sabía cómo caminar y desenvolverse correctamente como toda una dama, llamaba mucho la atención y esto lo despreciaban. Akane estaba dentro del círculo de chicas que despreciaban a Hinata y más al saber que ella viviría a lado de Neji, de inmediato vio en la chica una amenaza y no dudo en ser grosera con ella, pero esto a Hinata no le importó.

-Hina-san...-

La chica volteó encontrándose con un chico alto, de cabello negro corto y muy apuesto.

-Si?-

-A-ah -Se sonrojó-... Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shirogane, es agradable tener a alguien como tú en el clan, que bueno que estas aquí en el Bouke-

La sonrisa del chico era sincera y radiante, Hinata se sonrojó un poco, Shirogane era muy apuesto y emanaba un aura alegre y viva, se sintió llevada por aquella luz que irradiaba el muchacho.

-Mucho gusto, Shirogane-san-

-Solo dime Shirogane, eso me gustaría mucho Hina-

De nuevo se sonrojo y sonrió al chico.

-Hinata... Hina!-

La chica volteó encontrándose con Neji, este estaba cruzado de brazos y la miraba molesto.

-N-Neji...sama- Se apresuró a decir.

-Hola Neji, ¿Porqué nunca quitas esa cara? Que te hizo Hina?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Cállate Shirogane... Hina, vamos, tengo que hablar contigo- Dijo dándole la espalda.

-S-sobre qué?-

Neji volteo la cabeza y la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Cállate y sígueme-

Hinata obedeció, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de despedida a Shirogane, quien sonrió y con una ademan de la mano le dijo adiós.

La chica siguió silenciosamente a Neji, sabía que estaba molesto, que no había actuado en su actitud y eso la preocupaba pues no sabía que había hecho mal.

Neji se detuvo en un pasillo solitario, volteo hacía ella sin quitar su mirada acusante, cruzó los brazos y puso una actitud prepotente.

-Te gustó Shirogane?-

Aquella pregunta la agarró por sorpresa.

-De qué hablas?-

-Vamos, estabas hablando alegremente con él, te sonrojaste también-

-Pero... No, no me gusta...-

-Jum-

Hinata comprendió que Neji estaba celoso y eso le alegró un poco, pero también sabía que era un problema, el chico cuidaba muy bien de lo que creía suyo y no dejaba que nadie se interpusiera, en este caso Shirogane era un gran problema para él. ¿Cómo hacerlo entender que solo lo quería a él?

-Neji, tranquilo, no me gusta ni me gustará Shirogane... Yo... Yo solo te quiero a ti...-

Bajó la cabeza apenada por lo que acababa de decir.

Neji no dijo nada, se acercó a Hinata y le levantó la barbilla para besarla.

-Neji... Nos pueden ver...- Dijo apenas pues sus labios estaban siendo apresados por los del heredero.

-Cállate Hinata...- Dijo volviendo a apoderarse de los labios de la chica.

-Pero que sorpresa...-

Ambos dieron un leve brinco separándose y suspiraron aliviados al encontrarse con Homuro, quien los miraba divertido. Hinata estaba muy avergonzada por las circunstancias en las que la encontró y Neji lo miraba molesto por haberlo interrumpido.

-Chicos, tengan mucho cuidado cuando tengan sus... Momentos amorosos por los pasillos, es peligroso si quieren que la gente no se dé cuenta de su relación... Y Neji, trata de no ser un patán con ella me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien señor amargo-

Homuro pasó de largo dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa.

-Como sea... Hinata, no te quiero ver tan cerca de Shirogane, nos vemos más tarde...-

Dicho esto se fue.

Hinata estaba un poco desconcertada, no había entendido bien lo que había pasado se limitó a regresar a la cocina por si necesitaban ayuda.

""""""""""""""""""""

Estaba agotada, se había puesto a hacer más cosas como limpiar y ordenar, tenía que mantenerse haciendo algo y ahora era momento de concentrarse y pensar sobre su madre y su tío. Se levantó y se quitó el obi, su kimono resbaló por sus hombros y lo sostuvo rápidamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse, apenas alcanzó a cubrirse su busto y su espalda quedo descubierta.

-Hinata...- Susurró Neji, quien sin decir nada más se acercó a ella.

La heredera estaba muda y completamente roja de que Neji la viera de esa manera.

-V-voltéate para poder acomodar mi kimono, por favor...-

El chico pareció no haber escuchado nada pues se limitó a acercarse más a ella, con un dedo recorrió su espalda y Hinata pudo sentir su aliento chocar contra su cuello... Sus piernas flaqueaban ante aquel contacto, tembló y se abrazó con fuerza... En ese momento Neji subió su kimono para cubrirla.

-Lo siento, no puedo llamarte a la puerta por seguridad, no te cambies de kimono hasta que yo me haya ido...-

Hinata abrocho su obi y aún un poco inquieta volteo con Neji.

-Estaba pensando...- Comenzó Neji-... Que quizás tu madre no se refería a tu tío Tetsuya o a su hermano en las palabras finales del diario... Es posible que se refiriera a tío Homuro, después de todo se conocían y eso explica el por qué él dejo el clan un tiempo, pudo haberlo hecho para proteger el secreto que guardaba de todo el ajetreo que debió de haber por la muerte de nuestros padres-

Hinata pensó muy bien en lo que Neji le estaba diciendo, aquello sonaba muy convincente.

-Pero... Entonces porque no te dijo nada? Todos estos años ocultando un enorme secreto y a ti, el único hijo de su hermana fallecida, el heredero...-

-Es posible que este esperando a que tú se lo preguntes...-

La chica tuvo un poco de emoción, si eso era cierto entonces estaba cerca de descubrir al fin lo que sucedió.

-Entiendo, mañana hablaré con él-

-Me temo que saldrá a una reunión con otros clanes, así que te tendrás que esperar un día más-

Ella no podía esperar más, teniendo aquello tan cerca quería tenerlo ya.

Sus pensamientos eran solo para su tío Homuro y había olvidado algo importante.

Neji la tomó de la cintura delicadamente y la atrajo hacía él, entonces tomo sus labios... Fue entonces que ella recordó eso importante que quería hablar con el chico, se aparto lentamente de él y agradeció la oscuridad que no le permitía ver su rostro.

-Neji yo... Bueno... Es que...- No sabía cómo expresarse-... Neji... ¿Qué sientes por mi?-

Aquella pregunta lo agarró desprevenido, no respondió nada y se limitó a voltear la cara.

Hinata, al no tener una respuesta volvió a hablar.

- Te amo... Eso lo sabes... Pero, ¿Qué sientes tú? Me besas, te enojas cuándo hablo con otro chico... Haces cosas que simples amigos no hacen... O primos... Quiero saber si soy solo una distracción de un rato o... Si realmente sientes algo mas fuerte por mi... ¿Puedes ser sincero?-

El chico estaba de verdad incomodo, y ni siquiera el sabía que sentía por Hinata, todo lo que hacía era porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero no podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella porque no estaba seguro y no tenía tiempo de pensarlo.

-No sé qué decirte, quizá sea lo primero, una distracción-

Hinata sintió que su pecho dolía, comenzó a sentirse mal y de nuevo agradeció la oscuridad que ocultaba su rostro al borde de las lagrimas.

-Si es eso, entonces es mejor que no me vuelvas a tocar, por el bien de ambos, si me lastimas después te causare molestias... Dejemos todo como cuando nos conocimos... Bueno nos reencontramos... Puedes salir de mi habitación? Estoy muy cansada...-

El heredero se sintió culpable y lo era, sin decir nada más se dio vuelta y salió.

Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar y sollozar, ella ya sabía, sola se ilusionó, después de todo ella era solo eso, una distracción...

Neji la escuchaba llorar del otro lado de la puerta y se sentía pésimo, era la primera vez que sentía que se odiaba y que se preocupaba por alguien más, había herido a Hinata y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La heredera del Souke no había dormido bien, se la pasó llorando pero trataba de sonreír al hacer sus tareas.

Mientras Hinata iba de regreso a la cocina después de llevar el té a un enfermo, se topó con una chica de vestimenta vulgar y ostentosa.

-Akane-san... ¿Verdad? Buenos días- Sonrió.

La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado y con un porte prepotente se acercó a Hinata.

-Toda amor y dulzura, he, Hinata...A mí no me engañas, detrás de toda esa fachada de niña buena debe de haber algo mas, he visto como miras a Neji-sama, estoy segura de que también piensas ganártelo y mira que suerte que Homuro-san te haya dado una habitación a lado de él, quizás en la noche planees seducirlo y tener un hijo de él o que se yo... Y además haz encantado al pobre Shirogane!-

-Te equivocas, Akane-san... Lo que dices suena a algo que harías tú, yo no-

Akane quedó muy ofendida por lo que dijo Hinata, gruñó y tomó a la chica de los cabellos.

-No deberías de ofender a tus superiores-

-Déjame!-

La chica la jalo haciendo que cayera al suelo y ahí estuvo a punto de pegarle una patada.

-Akane, déjala en paz!-

Akane volteó y se puso furiosa por haber sido interrumpida.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Shirogane!-

El chico corrió a ayudar a Hinata a levantarse.

-Estas bien?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor... Más vale que no me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera, sino ya te las veras conmigo, maldita perra-

-Que tanto escándalo están haciendo ustedes?-

Todos voltearon encontrándose con Neji, Akane adoptó una expresión indignada, Hinata se soltó de inmediato de Shirogane a quién el heredero fulmino con la mirada.

-La chica nueva me ha ofendido! Me ha dicho zorra y más cosas!-

-Que gracioso que te ofendas, pensé que eras una zorra declarada ya-

-Neji-sama!- Exclamó ofendida.

-Shirogane, ¿Tu qué haces?-

-Escuché el disgusto y defendí a Hina-chan-

Neji los miró con disgusto a todos.

-La nueva tiene que aprender a defenderse sola, vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo!-

No había falsedad en lo que él dijo, Hinata pensó que él tenía razón y que debía aprender a defenderse, hizo una reverencia y se fue seguida de Shirogane y Akane que salió hasta que ellos salieron.

-Hina-chan, ¿Estás bien? Akane suele ser así con todas las chicas que entran, aún no se cómo es que no ha sido corrida del clan, incluso se sabe que Neji-sama no la soporta tampoco puesto que ha tratado de seducirlo ya muchas veces-

-Ya veo... Estoy bien... -

-Neji-sama es muy duro, la verdad, a mi no me cae él, el otro día ¿Te dijo algo?-

Hinata negó y sonrió.

-No fue nada... No creo que él sea tan malo-

-No me digas que te gusta, él es la sensación del clan por su apariencia y más aún por ser el heredero, la verdad yo lo compadezco, debe ser duro que todas solo te quieran por tu poder y no por quien eres...-

-Si...- Ella lo quería por quien era, pero lamentablemente él la quería solo como distracción... Y esa palabra no salía de su cabeza.

-Hina-chan, ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-

-He? Ah, yo... Lo siento, no puedo-

-Por qué?-

-Hay alguien de quien estoy enamorada-

-Neji-sama?-

-N-no! Es alguien que está lejos, si, el está lejos-

-Oh, ya veo, entonces no te molestare- Sonrió.

Hinata se alegró de que Shirogane no dijera nada más sobre el tema y siguió platicando amenamente con él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Por la noche, Hinata esperaba que Neji apareciera, pero después de un rato sin que él apareciera se rindió y comenzó a quitarse el kimono... En el momento en el que se quito el obi y el kimono quedó suelto escucho la puerta tras ella, se sujetó la prenda y esperó.

-N-Neji?-

Él no contestó, sentía como se acercaba lentamente a ella, pronto la rodeó con los brazos por la espalda y de inmediato besó su cuello. Hinata se estremeció.

Neji de un tirón le quitó el kimono haciendo que la chica quedara desnuda, esta se cubrió instintivamente y se volteó retrocediendo. Por la oscuridad no podía ver bien al chico.

-Que hac...-

Fue interrumpida por el chico, quién se abalanzó hacía ella y el beso con fuerza mientras la tocaba. Hinata se sintió profanada, en contra de todo lo empujó, ella cayó al piso y dio un grito asustada, ella no quería eso y no sabía qué hacer.

-Déjame! Déjame por favor!-

Él se acercó de nuevo a ella sin decir nada.

-Que sucede aquí?!- Gritó una voz desde la puerta que se abrió de golpe.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Muy bien, aquí termino este capítulo! Gracias por leer! Otra cosa, sobre que actualice muy rápido, bueno, subí tres capítulos al mismo tiempo, como les había dicho, tengo una aplicación en el celular de Word, entonces hay momentos en los que no hay nada que hacer y me pongo a escribir, y como me había tardado y ya tenía como 6 capítulos, decidí subir tres, así estoy ahora, aparte de este tengo ya 3 capítulos y el comienzo de otro jeje.

Enserio muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho que les este gustando y me anima mucho lo que me dicen :') y bueno, les adelanto que ya tengo pensado en un nuevo fic al terminar este, esperen adelantos al ir finalizando este fic.

Próximo Capítulo: Una histórica trágica.


	10. Una historia trágica

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Una historia trágica.

La luz de una vela alumbró un poco la habitación, al tiempo de que todos fueron visibles, Hinata pegó un pequeño grito y pegándose a la pared cubriendo su cuerpo sollozo algo asustada.

Neji, quien estaba de pié en la puerta, sosteniendo la vela y mirando estupefacto la escena, tardó un poco en captar mirando a Hinata y luego al hombre de pie en medio de la habitación.

-Shirogane! Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!- Dijo el heredero sumamente molesto.

El chico sonrió de medio lado.

-Hina-chan me invitó a pasar con ella la noche, pero al parecer no quiso llegar a más-

Neji miró a Hinata, esta cubría su cuerpo con desesperación y sollozaba con la cabeza hacía el suelo, esta imagen hizo enfurecer a Neji, jamás había sentido tanta rabia hacía alguien. Shirogane había herido a Hinata, y verla ahí tan indefensa y lastimada le tocó demasiado.

-Maldito bastardo!- Se acercó a Shirogane.

-No! Neji! Vete! Llévatelo y vete! Aléjense los dos de mí! Vallase!- Gritó la chica desesperada sin dejar la posición en la que estaba.

Neji se sintió impotente y enfureció más, tomó al chico por el cuello y lo aventó al piso, estando ahí le propinó una patada en la cara, seguida de otra en el costado. Shirogane no sabía defenderse, trató de levantarse pero Neji barrió la mano de este para qué callera de nuevo y con el talón le golpeó la espalda. Finalmente lo agarró de los cabellos para levantarlo y le golpeó la cara repetidas veces.

-Déjalo, ya vete, ya vete! Ya llévatelo! Solo desaparece de aquí! Vallase, déjenme sola! Mátense en otra parte!-

Con las palabras de Hinata, Neji solo sentía más coraje... Volteó a ver a la chica y se le partió el corazón verla tan desesperada y asustada, se enderezo y miró a Shirogane quien sangraba por la nariz y le había roto la ceja y el labio.

-Vete ahora mismo, hablare contigo después... Vete dije!-

El chico se paró asustado y salió corriendo de ahí, una vez que se fue, Neji sacó una sabana de las cosas de Hinata y se acercó a ella.

-No te acerques a mí! Tú también jugaste conmigo! Neji, me quiero ir, ya no quiero continuar con esto...-

El heredero hizo caso omiso, se puso de rodillas y cubrió a Hinata con la sabana, la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó.

-Lo siento- Susurró.

La chica siguió sollozando, le agradaba la calidez del pecho de Neji y su olor tan masculino y agradable, sus brazos fuertes sujetándola... Y eso la hería más, porque sabía que de nada servía amarlo de esa manera.

-...Hinata... Perdóname por no poder protegerte... Él... Te lastimó mucho?-

-Solo me toco...afortunadamente no hizo más...-

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, ese tipo había tocado a Hinata... La había intentado profanar.

-Neji... Quiero irme...-

-Pero, ya estamos cerca de saber la verdad, mañana lo sabremos todo-

-Pero ya no aguanto, he tenido suficiente... Quiero regresar con mi familia... Con Kiba...-

Era cierto, Hinata estaba comprometida, en unos meses ella se casaría y se alejaría para siempre de él.

-No... No te puedes ir y... Dejar las cosas así, hay que descubrir aún la verdad...-

Él tenía razón, no había llegado hasta ahí para después irse con las manos vacías.

-Está bien... Escucharé lo que diga tío Homuro... Pero después me iré... Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con el Bouke, desearía jamás...- Se detuvo.

-Jamás ¿Qué? Haberte encontrado conmigo?...- Alejó a Hinata para verla-... Yo te agradezco que me hayas encontrado...-

Era injusto. Que él dijera esas cosas cuándo ya se había decidido a irse y olvidarse de él.

-Neji... Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos, ya no se qué pensar... Deja de ilusionarme... Te amo... Te amo... Y no soporto pensar que te tendré, que me acostumbrare a que me beses y me abraces para que al final simplemente me deseches porque solo era una distracción...-

El heredero volvió a abrazar a Hinata.

-Lo siento, no quiero herirte... Te quiero Hinata... No sé bien de qué forma, pero me duelen las cosas que dices... Lo siento...Y está bien, mañana escucharemos lo que diga mi tío y te puedes ir si eso quieres-

-Gracias...-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A Shirogane le había ido bien, una sanción mínima de servir como criado a los hombres del consejo, lo malo en aquella sanación era que el Consejo planeaba tratarlo mal, ellos consideraban que después de la golpiza que Neji le había puesto no había mas sanción que ponerle y aparte Hinata no tenía un buen estatus con ellos, por lo que no ameritaba marcarlo, además de que no fue violación.

Homuro llegó de su viaje y fue a su habitación, ahí fue interceptado por los herederos Hyuga.

-Vaya, ya era hora- Dijo sonriendo.

-Tío, ¿Qué pasó en realidad?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Pues, primero pónganse cómodos para contarles la historia desde el principio:

Cuándo el clan estaba unido, el líder, tuvo dos hijos, gemelos, Hiashi y Hizashi, al primero, por haber nacido unos minutos antes lo nombraron heredero.

Los niños nacieron amándose uno al otro, pero cuando su madre murió, estando ellos ya en la adolescencia, su padre comenzó a separarlos, comenzó a meterle sus ideas en la cabeza al heredero y este sintiendo el peso de su nombre fue seducido por aquellas ideas. Hizashi no venía de la misma forma a la que casi estaba forzado Hiashi a ver... Yo era pequeño, pero podía darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

Fue entonces que ambos conocieron a Haruki, cuyo padre era muy amigo del líder y compartían las mismas ideas.

Cuando el líder murió, mientras Hiashi cumplía su mayoría de edad, el padre de Haruki siguió con la tarea de hacerle conocer a Hiashi como debía ser el clan, mientras que Hizashi ignorado, formó sus propias ideas y además se enamoró de Haruki y ella de él, pero lamentablemente, su padre no aprobaría esa relación, sabía muy bien que la querían prometer con el heredero.

Mi hermana siempre estuvo enamorada de Hizashi y sabía de la relación secreta de él y Haruki, para entonces

El clan comenzó a dividirse y el padre de Haruki, informado por mi hermana de la relación clandestina, decidió separarlos.

Yo estoy seguro de que ellos respetaron a sus esposos, por el bien de ustedes.

Un día, poco después de que Hanabi naciera, Haruki me envió una carta, ella quería hablar conmigo. Cuando nos encontramos, ella, muy desesperada me advirtió que su padre planeaba asesinar a Hizashi para, aprovechando la conmoción, lograr apoderarse del Bouke, unir al clan e imponer sus reglas. Ella lo había escuchado y también se encontraría con Hizashi para advertirle, pero temía por ella, así que me confió el secreto.

Aquél día, que ellos se encontraron, yo los seguí, no me importó lo impotente que era, vi como Haruki fue seguida por unos hombres, que al ver a Hizashi la tomaron como rehén y querían obligarlo a que se matara él, pero Haruki logró soltarse, Hizashi la tomó y salieron corriendo, pero había una trampa extra, una avalancha... Y fue ahí donde ambos murieron... Supongo que ya saben lo demás, el clan se dividió completamente, se echaron la culpa entre ellos y fin...-

Los herederos tomaron su tiempo para procesar la información.

-Mi madre... Asesinada por su propio padre.. -

-Muchachos, solo ustedes pueden vengarlos y cambiar al clan, el futuro está en sus manos...-

Hinata lo único que quería era irse, estaba cansada de todas esas dolorosas emociones, ya sabía la verdad y ya podía irse. Por su parte, Neji quería venganza y el cambio radical del clan, aún si tuviera que hacerlo sin Hinata.

-Tío, ¿Me ayudarías a cambiar el destino?- Preguntó Neji.

-Por supuesto-

-Hinata?-

La chica tenía la cabeza gacha, negó.

-Tengo que irme, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte... Ya habíamos hablado de eso... Déjame ir-

Él no podía hacer más, ya todo estaba dicho, tenía que dejarla ir...

""""""""""""""""""

Estaba ahí cuando Hinata guardaba sus cosas, le frustraba verla tan tranquila siendo que él no lo estaba.

La chica sacó aquel kimono que Neji le regaló cuando llegó ahí, hacía dos semanas, se puso frente al heredero y se lo entregó.

-Gracias, pero no puedo quedarme con él...-

Neji tomó el kimono.

-Adiós, Neji-

Se paró de puntitas y depósito un pequeño beso en los labios de Neji.

La chica salió de la habitación.

Neji se quedó ahí viendo al vacío, sosteniendo el kimono, el cuál acercó y aspiro su aroma, el aroma de Hinata, el rose de sus labios aún seguía presente.

Entonces se percató de que no quería que ella se fuera, que no se apartara de su lado, la quería con él, para él... Hinata era ahora necesaria en su vida, porque era ella, ella lo amaba, ella lo necesitaba y solo ella podía hacerlo sentir tan desesperado... No quería que se fuera y lo abandonara con todos esos sentimientos y todas esas sensaciones.

Salió corriendo, soltó el kimono en la habitación y buscó desesperadamente a Hinata, esta, para su suerte no estaba lejos, se había dado una vuelta por el enorme jardín... Y ahí estaba, mirando al pequeño estanque y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, de repente se dio la vuelta y parecía dispuesta a irse finalmente... En ese momento corrió hacía ella, la sujetó de la muñeca y la obligó a voltear abrazándola... No le importó que hubiera gente ahí mirando la escena, esta gente quedo sorprendida al ver como su heredero abrazaba con fuerza a aquella chica.

Hinata trató de apartarse, pero Neji no se lo permitía.

-No te vayas... Quédate conmigo, te necesito... Hinata... Te amo... -Susurraba-... Siento haberte herido, pero ni yo entendía mis sentimientos... Pero ahora que estuviste a punto de irte me di cuenta de todo...-

-Neji...-

-Ayúdame a cambiar el clan y después... Se mi esposa...-

Hinata no podía describir toda la felicidad que sentía, ella quería estar ahí con él y le emocionaba que la quisiera a su lado.

-Si...si... Estaré contigo...-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuán feliz era estando con Neji.

Ambos chicos esperaban a ser recibidos por el consejo, estaban dispuestos a pedirles ayuda para ya terminar con todo.

-Hinata...-

-Que sucede?-

-De verdad querías volver con Kiba?-

La chica sonrió.

-El es muy bueno... Pensé que él podría ayudarme a superarte...-

-Qué pasara con él cuando todo esto termine?-

-No lo se... Me siento un poco mal por él... Solo espero que entienda...-

El consejo los recibió finalmente, Neji les contó todo lo que sucedió, mostró el diario y las cartas y les explico todo lo que pasó y todo lo que querían, los hombres escuchaban serios y al finalizar Neji se miraron los unos a los otros, finalmente la cabeza habló.

-Y que es lo que quieres? En que te podemos ayudar?-

-Hay que derrocar a los líderes del Souke... Sin derramar sangre- Miró a Hinata.

-Y como planeas hacer eso?- Habló el menor.

-Una boda, los herederos se unirán en matrimonio-

-Primero tienes que convencer a la heredera del Souke y nadie la conoce-

-Ese no es ningún problema, ella aceptó, miro a Hinata-

Los hombres se sorprendieron y luego hicieron una leve reverencia.

-Entonces esta hecho, hagamos la boda al final del mes y adelantemos tu nombramiento de líder para ese mismo día-

Hinata no podía creer que estaba a dos semanas de ser la esposa de Neji, eso, aparte de emocionarla, le preocupaba, no se imaginaban como se pondría su padre al descubrir todo lo que hizo.

Por la noche, Neji llamó a Hinata a su habitación, charlaron sobre los preparativos para la boda.

-Pero... El kimono de tu madre que querías usar-

-Lo traje conmigo, temía que mi padre lo escondiera mientras yo estaba fuera, así que me lo traje-

-Ya veo, entonces está bien... Lamento que las cosas sean de esta manera-

-Estoy bien...-

-Y... ¿Donde quieres pasar la noche de bodas?-

La heredera se sonrojó al pensar en eso, no lo había tomado en cuenta y la ponía nerviosa he incomoda, el solo pensar que estaría desnuda, siendo tocada por Neji... Ella no se sentía tan bonita y no sabía si su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente bien para el gusto del chico... Se abrazó.

-Lo siento... Yo... No sé si te guste... Mi cuerpo...-

Neji se sorprendió un poco, sonrío de medio lado y se acercó a Hinata, la hizo voltear y la besó. El chico besó la barbilla y el cuello de Hinata, eran besos suaves y cariñosos, ella sólo sentía que aquellos lugares en los que el besaba ardían. Sin darse cuenta sintió cómo su obi caía seguido de su kimono, cubrió su cuerpo instintivamente pues la luz de la única vela la iluminaba. Neji acarició su cabello y susurro.

-No te haré nada, solo quiero verte...-

Hinata, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, quitó sus brazos y dejó que Neji la viera.

-Eres hermosa-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Neji quien le sonreía dulcemente. Él cumplió su palabra, no le hizo nada, pero Hinata aún no se sentía a gusto consigo, no estaba convencida así que tomó el mando de Neji, lo miró con seriedad.

-Neji... Tócame-

Él no quería hacerlo, no porque Hinata no le gustara, sino porque estaba conteniéndose y tocándola solo un poco lo descontrolaría y temía lastimarla.

-No... Hinata, no puedo-

-Por qué?-

-Por que si lo hago no resistiré... Y no quiero lastimarte-

Ella sonrió.

-Confió en que no lo harás-

Estaba un poco aturdido por el choque de emociones, pero no podía desaprovechar aquella maravillosa oportunidad... Aún temía lastimarla.

La besó profundamente, besó sus mejillas, su cuello nuevamente, sus clavículas, sus hombros y nuevamente sus labios. Neji acarició sus pechos y mientras lo hacía la acostó en el futon, sentía como poco a poco comenzaba a perderse y eso lo frustró, quería más y más, pero no podía, no quería, no aún. Acaricio sus piernas, sus hermosos muslos y sus sensuales glúteos y cuándo sus dedos jugaban con sus pechos ella daba pequeños gemidos que aumentaban su tormento. Valiéndose de todas sus fuerzas se levantó y la cubrió con la sabana del futon, se acostó a un lado y le besó la mejilla.

-Te amo... Creó que tu cuerpo es maravilloso, me gusta demasiado, que no te quepa duda... Pero si sigo así terminaré haciéndote mía en este momento... Aún no es tiempo...-

-Neji... Tengo un poco de miedo de lo que pueda pasar... No quiero que nadie salga herido-

-Eso podría ser imposible... Pero trataré de hacerlo...-

-Tengo miedo de que te lastimen...-

-Yo tengo más miedo de que te hagan algo a ti... Yo te protegeré...-

-Sí... Yo también trataré de protegerte a ti...-

Jamás olvidaría esos momentos tan maravillosos, jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida, amaba a Neji, él la amaba... Deseaba que nada de eso terminara...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno, esta historia al fin está llegando a su clímax, espero la estén disfrutando c:

Sobre el pequeño lime que puse, lo siento, no habrá lemon, no lo veo necesario en mi historia jejejeje.

Próximo Capítulo: Boda


	11. Boda

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Boda

Todo el clan, al menos el Bouke, estaba enterado de la repentina boda de su heredero que sería junto con su sucesión, nadie sospechaba nada, se hacían sus propias conjeturas pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que era, unos pensaban que Hina estaba embarazada, otros que simplemente se habían enamorado mucho pues recordaban la escena que esos dos habían hecho en el jardín, otras personas simplemente se alegraban de que el heredero se casara y tomara ya el mando del clan.

Estaban a tan sólo dos días de la boda, la gente hacia preparativos de aquí a haya, iban con la pareja a pedir opiniones y era Hinata la que finalmente las daba, Neji solo se limitaba a escuchar.

La emoción de Hinata iba creciendo, se había olvidado de todo y de todos, sólo le interesaba su boda y Neji, quería que todo saliera perfecto puesto que era un día muy especial para ella...

-No creí que llegaría el día que mi sobrino al fin sentara cabeza, estoy muy ansioso por qué ya sea el día de la boda- Le decía Homuro a Hinata mientras platicaban en el jardín.

-Yo también estoy ansiosa-

-Por supuesto que lo estas, ¿Qué mujer no lo está? Sea o no el hombre con el que se quieren casar, siempre están ansiosas... Y dime ¿No te sientes mal por tu prometido Kiba?-

-Un poco, él de verdad me quería y me siento un poco culpable... Espero que pueda perdonarme, porque yo realmente lo quería como a un hermano-

-Si de verdad de quería como dices, entonces debe de ser capaz de entenderte y perdonarte-

Hinata le sonrió, Homuro era un gran consuelo, podía confiar en él y lo quería, ocupaba el lugar de su tía Hikaru en aquella situación, era un gran consejero.

-Espero que suceda... También tengo un poco de miedo por lo que pueda pasar después, no quiero que nadie salga herido...-

-Lo siento Hinata, pero alguien tendrá que salir herido, sea física o emocionalmente, así como hay personas que están alegres por su matrimonio y hay otras que o están enojadas o tristes por que el heredero finalmente se casa-

-Entiendo, pero aún así...-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Neji hará lo posible por que todo salga bien... Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado tan enamorado de alguien, bueno, eso está bien, me alegró por él y por ti, y de verdad deseo que sean felices- Sonrió.

Hinata de verdad quería a ese hombre, le dio un abrazo fuerte.

-Gracias tío, por todo-

-Gracias a ti por haber regresado-

-Te prometo que el clan volverá a estar unido y será pacifico...-

-Yo se que lograran su cometido...-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Por la tarde, después de que Hinata y Neji tuvieran una charla con el Consejo acerca del día de la boda y como planeaban salir al día siguiente hacía el Souke y comenzar una negociación, Hinata y Neji se separaron, él iba a arreglar unos asuntos y ella se dirigía a la mansión de Neji, a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba por un jardín un poco solitario, se encontró a esa chica que en esos últimos días se la pasaba quejándose y hablando mal de ella.

-Buenas tardes, Akane-san-

La chica la fulmino con la mirada.

-Deja de fingirte la inocente y buena chica, no sé cómo le hiciste para seducir a Neji-sama pero no es justo, yo llevó más tiempo tratando de hacerlo mío y me da coraje que tú en apenas unas semanas ya te vayas a casar con él, eres una maldita zorra-

Hinata ya estaba harta de ella y sus conjeturas estúpidas, malos tratos e insultos.

-Es mejor que dejes de decir esas cosas, Neji y yo nos casaremos pasado mañana y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer, así que mejor ve preparándote por que ya perdiste y la zorra eres tú, Neji me ha contado todas las que le has hecho, ¿Qué él no te había dicho ya que le dabas asco? A mí también me das asco, lo siento, eres una perdedora y una maldita prostituta barata-

Al ver la cara llena de indignaciones de la chica se sorprendió de todo lo que había dicho, no sabía que podía decir ese tipo de cosas, pero no se sentía mal por haberlas dicho.

-Como te atreves!-

Y ahí iba de nuevo a tratar de hacerle algo, pero ella ya estaba lista, le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro y se sorprendió de su propia fuerza. Akane, al recuperarse, se lanzó sobre Hinata, quien cayó al piso y trataba de defenderse desesperadamente de los ataques de Akane. Como pudo la volteó para quedar ella encima y golpearla ahora ella, la chica se valió de sus fuerzas para volver a poner a Hinata bajo ella y cuándo lo logró fue sujetada por el líder del consejo Rintarou.

-Haz estado causando muchos problemas a Hina-san, tendré que recluirte hasta que la boda termine, o ponerte a servirnos junto con Shirogane... Sí, eso hare-

Akane grito furiosa - Me las pagarás! Me las pagarás muy caras!- Amenazó a la heredera, quien se puso de pie y suspiró de alivió al ver como se llevaban a la chica.

-Estas bien?-

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Neji.

-Si...-

-Vi y escuche todo, de verdad me ha sorprendido-

-Y por qué no interferiste?-

-Lo iba a hacer, pero llegó él y vi que ya no era necesario, lo siento-

-Está bien, pude descubrir que soy capaz de defenderme de tus fans locas-

-Está bien- Sonrió.

El heredero tomó la mano de Hinata.

-Pronto serás toda mía-

Ella se sonrojó-... Estoy ansiosa por la boda-

-Yo también, un poco... Ven, vamos a mi habitación, estoy muy cansado y quiero que duermas conmigo-

-Sí...-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Había llegado finalmente el día de la boda, todo estaba listo, todo el Bouke había terminado sus preparativos mientras los novios se preparaban para la ceremonia.

Unas mujeres ya de mediana edad ayudaban a Hinata con su arreglo, la bañaron, la peinaron y vistieron.

Hinata estaba sumamente hermosa con su cabello recogido y dos mechones cayendo por sus sienes, le habían puesto un poco de color en los labios y el kimono lucía hermoso.

Hinata, al verse en el espejo, se sintió emocionada, pronto su corazón latía rápidamente y ella se ponía nerviosa, deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Por el lado de Neji, el único arreglo que tuvo fue recoger su cabello en una coleta amarrada a la altura de su cuello, él no estaba nervioso ni nada, solo ansioso y le preocupaba mas la noche de boda.

Entró a su habitación su tío, lo miró por un momento y sonrió complacido.

-Que bien te vez, he estado esperando por este día mucho tiempo, primero te nombraran líder y después será la ceremonia de matrimonio ¿No estás nervioso?-

-Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-Bueno, eso está bien, pronto cargaras con dos grandes responsabilidades, el liderazgo y una esposa, te deseo mucha suerte-

-Gracias-

-Y te recomiendo que tengas precauciones para tu noche de bodas, estamos cerca de entrar en un conflicto y un bebe seria una carga-

-Eso ya lo sé-

-Bien, entonces ya no tengo nada más que decirte, solamente que deseo que seas muy feliz y que todo salga bien-

-Gracias...-

-Ahora si me permites, iré a ver a Hinata, estoy seguro que debe verse muy hermosa-

-Sí, está bien-

Homuro salió y dejó a Neji con sus pensamientos.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Hinata, y tenía que esperar a que terminara la ceremonia de Neji.

-Puedo pasar?-

-Si!- Dijo de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Homuro.

El hombre entro con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero que hermosa estas, tal como creía, ese Neji es un suertudo por haber conseguido una novia tan hermosa como tú... Eres idéntica a Hikaru-

-Gracias...-

-La ceremonia de Neji está a punto de empezar, tengo que ir, pero nos veremos en un rato, eso no tardara mucho y podemos empezar con nuestra alegre boda-

-Si- Sonrió.

Homuro devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a salir, cuándo abrió la puerta y salió, Hinata vio como era golpeado en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente, ella, sorprendida iba a gritar hasta que una mano cubrió su boca, todo pasó tan repentinamente que no se percato de quienes eran sus agresores, hasta que, mientras forcejeaba asustada el hombre o mujer que la sujetaba habló.

-Hinata, tranquila, tranquila, soy yo, Kiba-

Muy sorprendida se quedó quieta y volteó. Efectivamente era Kiba, quien con una sonrisa la miraba y vestía con un traje parecido al que usaban los ninjas.

-Ya estoy aquí para salvarte-

-Salvarme?-

-Si! Vámonos, ese Neji está a punto de empezar su ceremonia, hay que irnos antes de que se dé cuenta de que no estás!-

-Pero...-

-Vamos!- Dijo tomándola de la muñeca y obligándola a seguirlo.

-Kiba, espera!- Decía mientras corrían.

-No hay tiempo Hinata...-

-Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-No hay tiempo para explicarte!-

-Pero quiero saber!- Dijo defendiéndose y obligando a Kiba a voltear.

Él, un poco confundido y apurado le contó rápidamente.

-Escucha, tú padre y tu abuelo fueron informados por miembros del Bouke que estabas aquí secuestrada y que serías obligada a casarte con Neji-

-He?-

-Tu padre y yo venimos a rescatarte-

-Mi padre está aquí?-

-Sí, ahora mismo observa la ceremonia... Vamos!-

Cuando doblaron en una esquina se cruzaron con Akane y Shirogane, quiénes al verla sonrieron maliciosamente y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de quiénes habían avisado a su padre, pero ¿Cómo habían descubierto quien era ella?

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan inesperado, de repente su padre ahí, Kiba y alguna persona más que los ayudaban.

Salieron de la mansión, ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo, su tío Homuro había sido lastimado y eso la molestó demasiado. Afuera pudo ver de lejos la ceremonia, todos estaban concentrados en ella vio a Neji y de repente, de pié mirándola, estaba su padre, con una mirada de verdad molesta, él sabía, sabía que ella no estaba ahí contra su voluntad, le mintió a Kiba y ahora la separaría para siempre de Neji... No quería eso, no lo quería...

-Neji!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Hiashi la fulmino con la mirada, Kiba la sujetó por la cintura y la cargó.

-Neji!- Volvió a Gritar.

Kiba le tapó la boca, pero fue muy tarde, Neji ya estaba aproximándose.

Hinata vio como Hiashi se interponía en su camino y pelearon.

-Kiba, llévate a Hinata!-

Ella fue llevada pero pudo ver claramente como Neji perdía, Hiashi logro marcarlo y activar la marca... Ella lloró al ver como su amado se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y su padre huyó antes de que los demás miembros del Bouke lo atraparan.

Hinata lloró todo el camino, y por primera vez en su vida sintió odio, odio hacía su padre, hacía Kiba, hacía todo aquel que había arruinado su boda y que la lastimó a ella y a Neji. Durante el camino iba en silencio, Kiba tenía cosas que preguntarle pero al verla llorando y molesta decidió dejar las preguntas para cuándo ella estuviera más tranquila.

La boda había sido arruinada, sus planeas de unificar al clan también, Neji había sido lastimado y ella capturada, por primera vez vio su hogar como una prisión.

Hinata fue escoltada para ver al consejo, no se le había permitido ver a sus tíos ni a su hermana, Kiba se separó de ella y estaba sola... A ella no le preocupaba el castigo que pudieran ponerle, estaba preocupada por Neji, lo último que vio de él fue aquel momento en donde estaba en el suelo sufriendo y esa imagen le dolía.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar con el consejo se dio cuenta de que debía ser fuerte, su abuelo podía hacer cualquier cosa, solo esperaba que el castigo que fuera le diera la oportunidad de pensar como huir y volver con Neji.

Entró a la habitación, solo estaban su abuelo y su padre, que la miraban con seriedad y ella sintió que los odiaba, era el peor sentimiento que había experimentado y lo detestaba. Se sentó frente a ellos guardando la calma, trató de adoptar un semblante serio, decidido y fuerte.

-Hinata...- Comenzó su abuelo-... Estamos decepcionados de tu conducta, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar así a tu rama?-

-Y comí pudiste tú ser capaz de sacrificar a tú hija?- Dijo ella.

-Hinata! De que hablas? No le contestes de esa manera a tu abuelo- Regañó su padre

-El no es mi abuelo, es un monstruo que usó y mató a su hija para su beneficio!-

-No entiendo que quieres decir Hinata, mi hija murió en un accidente-

-Si, en uno que tu mandaste provocar!-

Hiashi no podía creer lo que Hinata decía y tampoco el carácter que esta había adoptado, la conocía muy bien y jamás se imagino que ella pudiera ser así.

-El Bouke te ha envenenado con sus mentiras!- Dijo Hiashi.

-No padre, mi madre me ha dicho todo por medio de un diario, lo encontré, ahí dice que soy tu hija! Mi madre jamás te engaño, ella estaba con tío Hizashi para advertirle el plan de mi abuelo!-

Hiashi miró al hombre y después a su hija, se veía que no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que ella decía.

-Traicionó y ahora esto... El castigo para ti debería ser marcarte y matarte por ello...-

-Entonces mátame abuelo!-

El hombre mayor parecía ya estresado.

-Lamentablemente para tú te necesitamos... Seguirás viviendo y te casaras con el heredero Inuzuka en una semana-

La chica se puso de pié y los miró molesta.

-Caerás abuelo, pronto caerás-

-Hinata! ¿Que demonios estás diciendo?-

-Tú también padre! Caerás junto con mi abuelo si no abres los ojos, mi madre te amaba, tío Hizashi te ama, eran hermanos y tú no confiaste en ellos y jamás has confiado en mí... Los odio a ambos!-

Dicho esto salió del lugar y volvió a la habitación en donde la tenían recluida, ahí lloró desconsoladamente por todo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro Kiba al lugar, al verla se hecho al suelo de inmediato a lado de ella preocupado.

-Qué te pasa Hinata?!-

-Kiba... Lo siento... Yo amo a Neji... Lo amo demasiado, perdóname por no haberte dicho nada... Y ahora por mi culpa ambos han sido lastimados... Kiba, te quiero como a un hermano...-

-Hinata...-

-Nos casaremos en una semana...-

-Lo sé...-

-Kiba... Lo siento...-

El chico abrazó a Hinata.

-No, yo lo siento, no sabía nada. ..-

-Estas atado, ahora tú también corres peligro por mi culpa... Lo siento Kiba... Quisiera que esto jamás hubiera pasado, Neji y yo solo queríamos unificar el clan como a nuestros padres les hubiera gustado...-

-Oye... Cuéntame bien todo lo que está pasando por favor-

Hinata inició desde que conoció a Neji, el tiempo que pasaron y como poco a poco fueron enterándose del pasado de sus padres, le dio detalles del diario y las cartas, de lo que Homuro les había dicho y de las cosas que paso cuando vivió con el Bouke, Kiba escuchaba atentó y con seriedad todo lo que Hinata decía.

-De verdad amas a Neji?- Preguntó una vez Hinata hubo terminado su relato.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, te ayudare, a Neji y a tú, pero dame tiempo, se paciente y confía en mí-

-Enserio me ayudarás?!-

-Ese tipo de cosas se hacen cuando amas a alguien- Sonrió.

Hinata tomo las manos del chico.

-Muchas gracias! Esto jamás lo olvidaré Kiba!-

Ahora le debería mucho al Inuzuka, estaba feliz de que él la entendiera y ahora sentía que lo quería más.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver a Neji de nuevo...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado, al principio planeaba poner a Kiba de semi villano pero termine haciendo esto, igual me agrada c:

Gracias por leer.

Próximo Capítulo: Distancia


	12. Distancia

Los personajes NO son míos.

Distancia

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la perdida de Hinata... Ahí, en el suelo, no perdió la conciencia a pesar de que el dolor que había sentido fue demasiado. Se mantuvo consiente viendo como se la llevaban, ella lo llamó pero no había podido hacer nada.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, la rabia de ver que se llevaban a Hinata lo distrajo y no estaba en sus cinco sentidos como para pelear.

-Neji-sama! Está bien... Venga- Le hablaban.

Aún había un dolor extremo en su cabeza, sentía que su cuerpo no respondía y él quería correr, ir por Hinata...

-Hinata...-Susurró mientras se desvanecía finalmente.

Neji fue llevado por la gente del Bouke a su habitación y todos los que habían estado presentes se quedaron esperando a que despertara, unos lo atendieron y algunas mujeres, señoras que lo habían visto crecer y muchachas que estaban enamoradas de él, lloraban...

Pronto el chico recobró la conciencia y poco a poco se acoplo.

Sorprendido porque estaban todos ahí pidió explicación.

-Neji-sama... - Habló un hombre joven-... Estábamos muy preocupados por usted... Lo que pasó nos asustó mucho-

Neji miró a todo mundo, vio en sus rostros sinceridad y eso lo reconforto.

-Gracias... -Susurró bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Neji-sama...-

-Qué?-

Una chica fue la que le había hablado, era muy joven, de unos diez años.

-Mientras se recupera, debería contarnos que es lo que está pasando-

Neji se sorprendió de la inteligencia de la niña y su valor puesto que nadie se había animado a decirle lo mismo.

Él contó todo, desde el inicio de cuándo se encontró a Hinata hasta que decidió casarse con ella ya agregando que también se habían enamorado.

Todos estaban conmovidos por la historia, las mujeres volvieron a llorar y los hombres parecían decidirse por algo hasta que uno hablo.

-Neji-sama, recupérese y guíenos para derrocar al Souke y recuperar a Hinata-san-

El chico se sorprendió un poco, negó con la cabeza.

-No se metan, no quiero que nadie salga herido, es deseo de Hinata... Aré esto yo solo...-

-No Neji-sama, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarlo, usted es ahora nuestro líder...-

Neji estaba conmovido por el cariño y la determinación que mostraban aquellos hombres y aquellas mujeres, y sabía que si necesitaría de su ayuda.

-Está bien... Gracias... Ahora solo necesito recuperarme... Estoy desesperado por recuperar a Hinata pero sé que primero necesito estar bien y no quiero dejarlos solos, así que cuento con ustedes para que se preparen, no hagan nada precipitado o sin mi consentimiento y sean pacientes...-

Todos lo apoyaban y mostraban tal lealtad hacia él que lo impresionó, se sentía orgulloso del Bouke.

Un adolescente entró al lugar, hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a ponerse a lado de Neji.

-Neji-sama, Homuro-dono se está reponiendo también, pero dijo que no tardaba en venir-

-Reponiendo? A él también lo...-

El chico negó-... Solo le dieron un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente, está bien-

-Ya veo... Gracias Jun-

El aludido sonrió.

Homuro entró muy serio a la habitación de Neji, todos, sin decir nada o que les dijeran, salieron para dejarlos que hablaran, fueron a preparar muchas cosas que creyeron necesitarían para lo que pasaría pronto.

-Neji... Ya estoy enterado de todo - Comenzó una vez se puso cómodo-... Primero, siento haber bajado la guardia, no me imaginé que... Que pasaría algo así, tenemos que recuperar a Hinata y derrocar al Souke, esto no se puede quedar así, por años he sido tan tolerante y esperé el momento de que ustedes llegaran a mí... Ya es hora de que todo termine...-

Homuro se sentía muy enojado por todo lo que estaba pasando, no le gustaba la guerra pero sabía que ahora era necesaria para poder terminar con todo eso... Solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido, o al menos no fuera nada grave, las guerras eran de lo peor.

-Tenemos que idear un plan para recuperar a Hinata y de paso ganarle al Souke- Siguió hablando el mayor.

-Ya he estado pensando, pero estoy seguro de que el Souke está muy alerta y no podemos hacer nada sin tener que pelear directamente...-

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer...-

-Pues... Hinata dejó el diario y las cartas aquí, podemos probar atacando a Hiashi, si le enviamos eso...-

-Lo siento Neji, pero estoy casi seguro de que él se negará a enterarse de la verdad, una vez se dé cuenta de que puede estar equivocado se negará temiendo a ello... Así es la naturaleza del hombre-

Neji siguió pensando, tratando de buscar una buena estrategia... En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, cayeron al suelo dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, y tras ellos estaba la cabeza del consejo, Rintarou, parecía furioso y ambos chicos estaban asustados y muy nerviosos.

-Que sucede?- Preguntó Neji muy molesto.

-Sucede- Comenzó el hombre tras la puerta- Que estos dos estaban escuchando la conversación haya afuera, estaban con el oído pegado a la puerta y de inmediato al verlos los delate...-

-Akane, Shirogane! Qué demonios estaban haciendo?!- Preguntó Homuro.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se sentaron en seiza agachando la cabeza y pidiendo disculpas. Neji estaba furioso, no solo porque estaban escuchando la conversación, sino que ya estaba harto de tener que lidiar con ellos dos.

-Estoy cansado de ustedes dos, ya han hecho mucho de las suyas en el transcurso de este mes y no entienden con ningún castigo, como si fueran niños pequeños... Rintarou-san... ¿Podrías llevarlo a los las celdas y pedir que los custodien?-

-Claro...-

Llamaron a otras dos personas para que los ayudaran a escoltar a los bribones a su celda.

Akane se opuso a la decisión de Neji, furiosa trató de liberarse pero fue inútil. Gritaba, pataleaba, golpeaba, ella no quería estar encerrada y que la privaran del mundo, parecía volverse loca con la sola idea de estar en la celda.

-Porqué?! Por qué jamás me quiso Neji-sama?! Yo hice de todo para llamar su atención, desde que estábamos pequeños...- Lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas-... Siempre lo amé! No era solo porque era el heredero, me hizo hacer tantas cosas... Lo odio! Esa Hinata se merece todo lo que le está pasando! Me alegra haberme dado cuenta de quién era y hablar...- Se cayó al instante.

Shirogane la fulmino con la mirada.

Neji y su tío se miraron mutuamente. El ahora líder se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, caminó hasta la chica y con una mirada cruel habló.

-Hablaste, ¿Con quién?-

Akane, al ver la mirada de Neji comenzó a temblar, dejo de oponer resistencia y cayó al suelo sin dejar de mirar temerosa al líder.

-Habla!- Ordenó.

La chica comenzó a sollozar asustada.

-Te dije que hablaras!- Gritó furioso.

Akane cubrió su rostro.

-Escuché conversaciones... De Hinata y usted... Fui a hablar con el líder del Souke un día antes de la boda... Shirogane y yo le dijimos que pasaba con su heredera...-

Neji volteó a ver a Shirogane y este bajo la cabeza.

-Llévenselos!-

Akane, antes de irse lo miró con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento...- Dijo antes de irse.

Cuándo ambos chicos se fueron el líder cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún estaba muy débil.

-Estas bien?- Preguntó su tío.

-Si...-

Simplemente no podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de ser feliz y ese par le habían quitado esa oportunidad... No podía creerlo.

Tocó su frente y sintió la venda en su cabeza cubriendo la marca que Hiashi había puesto, sintió aún más rabia en contra del Souke y contra él ya que no parecía poder recuperarse rápido, estaba desesperado pero sabía que nada podía hacer por el momento si quería que todo saliera bien...

Quería tener a Hinata ahí, ver su sonrisa, el rubor en sus mejillas que siempre aparecía cuando estaba con él, quería abrazarla, besarla, sentirla...

Ella iba a volver con él pronto y acabarían con todo de una vez por todas, el Souke sería derrocado finalmente y él estaría por siempre con Hinata.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Neji...- Susurró.

Veía por la ventana hacia un sendero lleno de árboles a los costados, la luz del sol de medio día iluminaba aquel lugar... Llevaba tres días recluida, llorando y soñando que Neji llegaba por ella... Solía estar viendo aquel sendero con la esperanza de qué Neji aparecería por ahí para rescatarla.

Tres días habían pasado, estaba a otros cuatro de casarse con Kiba, pero confiaba en él y en Neji.

Hinata comía poco, pasaba el tiempo mirando por la ventana, no tenía permiso de recibir visitas y estaba segura que de todas formas era muy posible que sus tíos y su hermana siguieran pensando que estaba de viaje o quizá les inventaron alguna mentira... Estaba sola, ni Kiba se había aparecido por ahí en aquellos tortuosos días.

Comenzó a llorar, no por que tuviera miedo, sino porque no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, deseaba regresar a aquellos momentos en los que Neji y ella platicaban largamente en el valle Hinata o cuando eran niños y todo el mundo era indiferente para ellos.

Miró la habitación en la que estaba, pequeña, vacía, sin color, horrenda, no sabía si podía continuar en aquel lugar por más tiempo... Cayó dormida.

Qué era lo que una chica cómo ella podía hacer? Era débil, sin habilidades para la pelea, no era tan inteligente como lo era Neji, ni tan enérgica como Kiba... Era tan inútil como una princesa de cuento que solo espera a ser rescatada y ella no quería ser eso... Pero nada podía hacer.

Pasó otro día más, no quería contarlos, temía que el día llegara al fin y Neji jamás hubiera llegado por ella... O quizás estaba muerto.

Aquella idea la aterrorizo, estaba casi segura de que él estaba bien, no podía morir tan fácilmente. Recordó que fue marcado y sintió mucho dolor, odiaba a su padre y a su abuelo, eran unos monstruos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró su padre, la miró con indiferencia y se acercó a ella. Hinata aún llevaba puesto el kimono de su madre. La obligó a ponerse de pie jalándola de la muñeca y apenas esta se levantó sacó una daga y con ella rompió el kimono, empezando por el obi...

Al tratar de proteger el kimono, Hinata recibió heridas en los brazos y uno en su mejilla, no era la primera vez que Hiashi la lastimaba.

La heredera cayó al suelo cubriendo su cuerpo con pedazos de la prenda ahora desecha. No gritó ni lloró, no quería mostrarle debilidad a su padre, lo miró con desprecio.

-Mañana vendrán a probarte tu kimono para la boda, por mientras permanecerás así, no importa quién seas, has traicionado a tu rama y no mereces ningún trato especial...- Dicho esto se dio vuelta y se fue.

Al poco tiempo entró Kiba y al ver a Hinata en aquella estado corrió de inmediato hacía ella.

-Quién te hizo esto?!-

-Mi padre...- Dijo abrazándose con fuerza.

-Espera...-

El Inuzuka salió con rapidez y regresó con una manta, cubrió a Hinata con ella y la abrazó.

-Lo siento... Hiashi-sama es tan cruel... No debería estar haciéndote esto... Y también lo siento por haberte dejado, estuve arreglando unas cosas con mi clan, ahora todos estamos de tu lado Hinata, solo necesitas ser paciente.

-Es enserio?!-

-Si... Pero necesito tratar otro asunto hoy también, te tendré que dejar de nuevo, pero mi hermana vendrá a verte, le dieron el permiso con la escusa de que te ayudara a alistarte para la boda-

-Gracias... Gracias...-

Ahora si pudo llorar, estaba tan feliz de tener un amigo como Kiba, estaba haciendo tanto por ella que no sabía cómo agradecerle.

-Hinata, eres tan fuerte para enfrentarte a tu padre, eres valiente... Ahora solo tienes que aguantar hasta el final, pronto llegará la hora de pelear... El Souke contra el Bouke... Todo tiene que terminar...-

Eso lo sabía, pronto se desataría una batalla y sabía que no era el Souke el que tenía que perder, eran su padre y su abuelo, ellos eran los verdaderos malos, sobre todo el segundo.

-Estoy lista... Para lo que sea...-

Kiba le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pronto aquella distancia que la separaba de Neji se acortaría, pronto estarían juntos de nuevo y terminarían con aquella estúpida guerra.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Miró la marca de su frente en el espejo... El pájaro enjaulado, eso significaba, había perdido su libertad y ahora el Souke tenía poder sobre él... Nadie sabía cómo retirar aquella marca, la única manera que existía era con su muerte... Pero él no moriría y no le importaba tenerla hasta su muerte mientras Hinata estuviera con él hasta entonces...

Ya se había recuperado, no por completo, pero estaba listo para ir a la batalla.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo, llamaron a la puerta y el mismo salió.

-Que sucede?-

El hombre que estaba ahí haciéndole una reverencia levantó la cabeza y habló rápidamente.

-Neji-sama, hay un hombre que quiere verlo...-

Un poco extrañado y molesto por la repentina visita ordenó que pasaran al hombre.

Grande fue su sorpresa y enfado al ver a Kiba frente a él, trató de ir a golpearlo pero su cuerpo aun no estaba recuperado por completo, cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo.

-Neji! Estás bien?!-

Kiba trató de ayudarlo pero el chico lo rechazó apartando su mano con un golpe.

-Aléjate de mi! Porqué estas aquí?! Vienes a asesinarme por ordenes del Souke?-

-Claro que no, vengo por Hinata, porqué quiero ayudarlos-

-Y por qué debo creerte? Como se que no es una trampa?-

-Porque el Souke está ocupado con la boda como para preocuparse por ustedes, ellos saben que te está tomando tiempo recuperarte y por ello no te ven como una amenaza-

-No puedo creerte, tú te llevaste a Hinata, tú estabas con ellos aquel día...-

Si tuviera las fuerzas que necesitaba ya habría acabado con Kiba, estaba casi a su merced, eso lo ponía furioso, sentirse tan impotente era la peor sensación del mundo. No cabía duda de que querían tenderle una trampa, lo querían engañar para llevarlo hasta el enemigo, pero él no podía caer tan fácilmente.

-Escucha, Neji, sé que no me estas creyendo... Te juro que digo la verdad, le prometí a Hinata que la salvaríamos, no sabes cuánto la amo y cuanto quiero verla feliz... Y ella solo es feliz contigo... Me contó cómo se conocieron en el valle Hinata, como se enamoro de ti, lo que querían hacer para unir al clan... Tu de verdad jamás me agradaste, pero después de escuchar todo lo que ella me contó, de ver cuán desesperado estabas por recuperarla y cuando llegue vi y oí como todos estaban tan preocupados por ti... Solo con mi ayuda puedes recuperar a Hinata sin que muchos salgan heridos-

Kiba tenía razón, con su ayuda podría hacerlo... Pero no podía confiar tan fácilmente en él.

El Inuzuka notó que Neji aún no le creía por lo que optó por decirle cosas que Hinata le contó que estaba seguro que nadie más que Neji las conocía.

El líder del Bouke aún seguía un poco escéptico, pero finalmente cedió.

-Te advierto, Kiba, que si me doy cuenta de que me estas mintiendo... Te matare-

-Por mi está bien, si ese momento llega, haz lo que tengas que hacer-

Neji asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto estaría con Hinata, con o sin la ayuda de Kiba lograría que ella regresara a su lado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Esta historia ya va llegando a su fin, quizá uno capítulos más, disculpen por los horrores ortográficos o incoherencias que puedo tener de repente, pero este fic lo escribo desde mi cel, entocnes a veces pico teclas de mas o igual no me corrige todo.

Me hace sentir muy bien que les este gustando esta historia T_T gracias por leer!

Próximo Capítulo: Infiltrados


	13. Infiltrados

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Infiltrados

Estaba sorprendido al ver que Kiba había convencido a su clan para que lo ayudara. Muchos Inuzuka estaban reunidos ese día en el Bouke. A la otra rama del clan no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que hicieran los Inuzuka o el Bouke, estaban concentrados en su próxima boda, solo tenían gente protegiendo los alrededores de la aldea.

El cuerpo de Neji aún estaba débil, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para lo que se proponían a hacer.

El líder del Bouke estaba comenzando a creerle a Kiba, todo lo que decía y hacía parecía sincero y el plan que había ideado le parecía perfecto y tomaba en cuenta las capacidades de todos y en este caso también sus incapacidades.

Kiba a veces desaparecía, teniendo que atender los asuntos de la boda para que nadie sospechara nada y esto también lo ayudaba a investigar más y poder incluir o quitar cosas en el plan que tenían armado. No tenían mucho tiempo, estaban ya en el día antes de la boda y ese día se pondría en marcha el plan.

Neji estaba muy impaciente, iba de un lado a otro de la mansión, Kiba lo veía con preocupación y decidió acercarse a él y hablarle.

-Neji-

-Qué sucede?-

La manera en la que Neji le hablaba a Kiba había cambiado, era más blando y parecía tenerle un poco mas de respeto, esto le hacía pensar que finalmente le había creído y eso le alegraba.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes pero creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco, estas demasiado inquieto, se que todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo... Yo te ayudare, estaré ahí, también quiero sacar a Hinata... Hiashi-san la tiene encerrada, ella no come, no ve a nadie y el otro día...- Desvío la mirada-... Hiashi-san rompió el kimono que traía, el que había usado su madre supongo, la dejo ahí semidesnuda y llorando-

-Qué?! Y por qué no evitaste que hiciera eso?!-

-Yo llegué unos minutos después, créeme que hubiera tratado de evitarlo!-

Neji estaba furioso ahora, ya eran dos veces que el padre de Hinata la maltrataba, eso no podía seguir así, era su hija. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar para que ella fuera feliz? Ese día todo tenía que salir bien, y también los que seguían.

El Hyuga miró con seriedad a Kiba, este estaba un poco extrañado y se limitó a esperar paciente. Finalmente Neji puso su mano sobre el hombro del chico y le sonrió.

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo... No sé que hubiera tenido que hacer sin tu ayuda-

Kiba se sintió emocionado al tener la aceptación de Neji.

-Se que te las hubieras arreglado de todas formas, pero, de nada...- Sonrió también.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Neji... ¿Dónde estás?-

La noche era fría, solo tenía la manta que Kiba le había llevado, temblaba un poco y tenía las manos entumidas. Miró hacía el plato que le habían dejado cerca de la puerta, su dieta consistía justo en algo que no le gustaba comer y que su padre sabía, jamás hubiera creído que aquel padre tan amoroso y protector ahora era así de cruel con ella... Miró hacía la ventana, pero esta vez no pensó en Neji...

-Madre... Ayúdanos, mi padre debe volver a ser el de antes o simplemente hazlo entender o ayúdame a hacerlo entender... Estoy llegando a mi límite, he tratado de ser fuerte, pero cada día me siento más débil...-

Ya no podía ni consigo misma, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, se levantó y aún cubriéndose gateo hasta el plato y comió, el sabor jamás había sido tan agradable, llevaba días sin comer. Bebió el té ya frío y se terminó todo, ahora no lloró, estaba cansada de hacerlo y sabía que de nada serbia.

La puerta se abrió, era su abuelo. Sorprendida, incomoda y molesta, se hizo hacía atrás y miró molesta a aquel señor.

-Asustada?- Preguntó bufando.

Hinata olvido la incomodidad, se puso de pie, giro ligeramente hacia si lado izquierdo y levantó la barbilla con altanería. El abuelo sonrió de medio lado.

-Ahora quieres hacer de la gran señora indignada... Eres igual a tu madre... Ambas son unas traidoras-

-Abuelo! Podrás engañar a mi padre, pero a mí no, yo ya sé todo lo que hiciste y ya te había dicho que caerías-

Una sonora risa resonó, el viejo miró a Hinata como si fuera la mayor estúpida que se hubiera cruzado en su camino, porque de hecho, así lo creía.

-Mañana te casas con un idiota por el bien del clan, y en eso también te pareces a tu madre, se casó con un idiota por el bien del clan!-

-Como puedes decir todo eso? Mi madre te amaba, mi padre siempre te ha respetado...-

El abuelo cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Te contaré una historia, de todas formas nadie te creerá... Hace ya varios años, me hice amigo del anterior líder del clan, crecimos juntos, con la diferencia de que él era el heredero y yo un simple peón... Quería más, quería ese poder que mi amigo tenía... Cuándo me casé con una mujer insignificante, quería tener un hijo, era yo un consejero y me sería fácil derrocar al líder y tener un heredero... Pero al tener a una niña las cosas se complicaron y mi segundo hijo murió joven... Agradecí y aproveché las diferencias que los jóvenes gemelos tenían y que su padre muriera, comencé a lavarle el cerebro al menos listo y ponerlo de mi lado, con eso el clan se dividió... Pero aún no era suficiente, tenía que hacerlo todo a mi manera, deshacerme de Hizashi fue mi prioridad, pero mi nada querida hija descubrió mis planes, afortunadamente no logró interponerse y arruinarlo, y el hecho de que creyeran que eran amantes fue un extra, con eso pude controlar a Hiashi y hacer el clan a mi manera... Sólo faltaría deshacerme del heredero Bouke y apoderarme de esa rama... Y tú me has evitado muchas molestias- Se detuvo frente a su nieta.

Hinata no pudo comprender cómo podía existir una persona tan cruel y con ese corazón. Ese hombre no podía ser su abuelo, de alguna forma tenía que salir de ahí, no podía seguir soportando tanto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Unos cuantos en la retaguardia, los líderes en medio, menos Kiba, que iba al frente normal, como si fuera tranquilamente de visita.

Escondidos entre los arbustos y los árboles, veían los movimientos de Kiba, quién se veía muy relajado y normal.

De la nada, salió un hombre, como todos los demás que estaban escondidos vestían de negro y cubrían su rostro. Aquél hombre comenzó a atacar a Kiba y éste no podía contra él, los guardias que estaban comenzaron a llegar para ayudarlo, en eso otros dos hombres atacaron por detrás y dejaron inconscientes a los cinco guardias del Souke.

Para cuando esto paso, seis personas, dos hombres Inuzuka, tres del Bouke y Neji, ya habían entrado al lugar.

Poco a poco y silenciosamente los guardias y personas ajenas iban cayendo.

Todo parecía estar marchando a la perfección, no se había dado aun ninguna señal por parte del Souke y eso significaba que aún no sabían que estaban ahí.

Kiba siguió su camino con tranquilidad, seguía pareciendo que no le pasaba nada y que todo estaba en orden, sonreía a los Hyuga que veía y al mismo tiempo estos caían inconscientes, él no tenía que hacer nada.

El objetivo del Inuzuka era la habitación del abuelo de Hinata. Cuando llegó pidió permiso para poder entrar y le fue concedido por la voz de Hiashi. Entró y no encontró al viejo.

-Buenas noches Hiashi-san-

-Kiba, ¿Qué te trae a estas horas?- Preguntó el líder.

-Algo un poco importante...-

-De que se trata? Ven, siéntate-

Kiba obedeció.

-A dónde fue Heizo-san?-

-Venías a verlo, él esta con Hinata, quería hablar con ella de algo-

Aquello era preocupante, el viejo estaba con Hinata y...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Tu padre te hizo esos rasguños no es así?- Sacó una navaja-... Tú sabes mucho, quisiera matarte... Pero no me conviene que lo haga ahora mismo-

De nuevo una amenaza y una navaja... Debían de matarla de una vez si de verdad eso era lo que querían.

Dio un paso hacía atrás... Pero ella ya no quería seguir huyendo, estaba harta de huir y de que la acorralaran.

-Te puedo cortar la lengua y decir que intentaste escapar o algo...-

Él de verdad la odiaba por haber descubierto la verdad.

-Cómo dije, abuelo, vas a caer y pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, personas como tú no se pueden salir tan fácilmente con la suya... Es hora de que pagues-

Heizo rió - Ya me salí con la mía, ya no hay nada que tú puedas hacer-

Hinata sintió como su espalda chocaba con la pared, sin darse cuenta había retrocedido rápido y estaba ya a merced de su abuelo.

Ya no tenía que ser así, siempre estando indefensa, solo era un estorbo. De alguna parte sacó el valor para quitarse rápido la manta que cubría su cuerpo y aventarla en la cara de su abuelo, le quito la navaja y se la clavó en la pierna, entonces salió corriendo.

Heizo gritó.

Corrió desnuda por aquellos pasillos, cubría su pecho y lloraba desesperada por salir de ahí. No había nadie del Souke y eso la extrañó.

En eso sintió cómo la sujetaban de la cintura y la aprisionaban, Hinata no gritó pero hizo esfuerzo para soltarse.

-Hinata-

De inmediato reconoció aquella suave y varonil voz. Comenzó a llorar más y no pudo voltear a ver a la persona que la sujetaba.

Sintió como la cubría con un kimono y con rapidez le ponía un obi.

-Kiba me dijo que trajera esto... Vámonos rápido, no podemos estar más tiempo aquí-

Volteó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neji, este se bajó la máscara y la besó.

Volver a saborear los labios de él fue la sensación más hermosa que había sentido en aquellos días... Ese pequeño momento quería que durara más.

-Sabía que vendrías y que Kiba te traería...-

-Él es bueno... Pero ya vámonos-

Tomó la muñeca de Hinata, volvió a ponerse la máscara y comenzó a correr.

Todo estaba yendo bien, tal como estaba planeado.

Hinata se soltó para poder tomar la mano del chico, estaba muy feliz y a la vez preocupada.

Neji, al sentir la cálida mano de Hinata sintió como si volviera a la vida pues ella le había hecho mucha falta.

Entonces el cuerpo de Neji le falló un poco, se detuvo un momento y siguió preocupando un poco a Hinata.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Quiero aprovechar, Hiashi-san, para darle algo que me entregaron para usted-

-De que se trata?-

Kiba llevaba un paquete, se lo puso enfrente.

-Que es?-

-No lo sé...-

Hiashi miró extrañado aquel paquete.

Gritos comenzaron a escucharse, pasos rápidos y a muchas personas. En ese momento entró un hombre del Souke.

-Hiashi-sama! Ah! Kiba-san! Hay intrusos y han herido a Heizo-sama!-

Los hombres se pusieron de pie rápidamente, uno preocupado por lo contrario que el otro.

-Y Hinata?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-Se la llevaron!-

-Es el Bouke!- Exclamó Hiashi.

Todos se pusieron en marcha al instante.

Kiba corrió esperando ser él quien encontrara primero a Neji y Hinata.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Neji-sama! Nos han descubierto y comenzaron a llamar refuerzos!-

-Retírense rápido, todos!-

-Y usted?!-

-Yo también me iré, pero váyanse rápido!-

El Bouke y los Inuzuka comenzaron a huir, fueron afortunados y salieron rápido y sin que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Neji estaba perdiendo tiempo, cargó a Hinata en su espalda y corrió.

En aquél momento sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza, algo que ya había sentido. Neji cayó al suelo.

-Neji? Neji!-

Impotente, buscó el que había causado aquello y ahí estaba su padre.

-Aléjate de él Hinata, ya ha causado muchos problemas, es hora de terminar con él de una vez por todas-

Hinata se interpuso, los gritos de dolor de Neji comenzaron a sonar y eso le indico a ella que cada vez su padre ponía más fuerza en aquello... Neji sufría y ella no sabía que hacer.

-Déjalo!-

-Tengo que terminar de una vez con él!-

-No! Mátame a mí! Me odias! Mátame!-

Al ver a su hija tan desesperada, recordó el día de su boda, como Haruki pedía a su hermano que no lo hiriera y luego como ella misma pedía que dejaran a Hizashi... Eran tan parecidas. Sin darse cuenta detuvo lo que hacía.

-Aún no lo mates!-

Neji había caído inconsciente, Hinata y Hiashi voltearon, Heizo estaba ahí, su pierna vendada y varios hombres del Souke lo seguían y veían con preocupación.

-Heizo-san...-

-Déjalo vivo, tiene que pagar de alguna manera lo que me hizo en la pierna, me ha atacado y eso amerita severos castigos-

-Eso no es verdad! Yo fui la que te hirió abuelo!-

El viejo rio- No trates de defenderlo, tú no eres capaz de hacerme esto, no tienes las agallas-

Hinata no podía creer aquello, volteo a ver a Neji, este estaba aún inconsciente, se sentía inútil, impotente... Ya se había rendido, tal parecía que nada podría hacer, era su destino...

-Me rindo... Ustedes ganan... Abuelo, padre, aré todo lo que quieran que haga pero con la condición de que dejen a Neji en paz-

-Me temo, querida nieta, que eso no podemos hacerlo, él ha hecho muchas cosas que no debió hacer-

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de seguir protestando un fuerte golpe la dejó inconciente.

-Bien hecho Kiba- Agradeció Hiashi.

El Inuzuka miró a los dos amantes que yacían en el piso y cerró los ojos con fuerza... Aún podían salvarse, aún había una cosa que los ayudaría.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todo había terminado; Hinata estaba encerrada de nuevo, Neji preso y una boda preparándose para llevarse a cabo.

Heizo fue llevado a que le trataran su pierna herida y Hiashi fue a esperarlo en su habitación.

Entró ya cansado, aquel circo era muy tortuoso para él.

Restregó su rostro con frustración y entonces se percató del paquete que Kiba le había dejado, lo tomó y lo examinó por unos momentos.

El líder decidió llevarse el paquete a su habitación y ahí ponerle mas atención evitando las preguntas de Heizo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Nuevo capítulo y noticias.

Gracias por leer, esta historia está cada vez más cerca del final, planeo que en los próximos dos capítulos sea el desenlace y un capítulo final.

Ya empecé con mi nuevo fic, pronto subiré el primer cap. y espero hacerlo al mismo tiempo que el final de este.

Más información en los próximos capítulos :)

Próximo Capítulo: Amor


	14. Amor

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

Amor

Era aquél día la boda, había sido invitada gente de otros clanes y de la aldea e incluso el líder Uzumaki Naruto...

La ceremonia era en la tarde y por la mañana todo el Souke estaba haciendo los preparativos, todos estaban muy felices porque su heredera al fin se casaba y ella era querida por todos.

Hacían arreglos aquí y haya, limpiaban, ordenaban, ponían adornos, preparaban la comida... Todo.

Hikaru quería ver a su sobrina pero no se le era permitido hasta que la ceremonia empezara, esto la desespero.

-Porqué no puedo ver a mi sobrina?!- Exclamó furiosa mientras caminaba por los pasillos seguida de su esposo.

-Cariño, debes calmarte, eso no le hace bien al bebé-

-Cómo quieres que me calme?!- Volteó- Me prohíben ver a mi querida sobrina y ayudarla a prepararse para su boda...-

-Eso lo podrá hacer Hana-san, así que no hay por qué preocuparse por eso-

-Pero eso lo tenía que hacer yo! Algo raro esta pasando aquí, ¿Qué con todo ese ruido de anoche? No nos dejan pasar ni siquiera cerca de donde están las celdas, no me dejan ver a Hinata, Heizo-san dicen que esta indispuesto y Hiashi no se ha aparecido... -

-Quizás son solo suposiciones tuyas-

-No lo creo, es todo demasiado extraño-

-Si algo estuviera pasando, supongo que ya nos hubieran dicho-

-A nosotros no, recuerda que somos muy cercanos a Hinata, si algo le está pasando temerían que la ayudáramos y por eso mejor no dicen nada-

Tetsuya se quedo pensativo unos momentos.

-Es posible... La verdad, a mi también me ha estado preocupando algo-

-Qué es?-

-Hay muchos guardias desplegados... Cuándo salí temprano me di cuenta, están ocultos para no levantar sospechas-

Hikaru comenzó a preocuparse más, pensó en su sobrina y en Neji y temió por ellos.

-Espero que esos dos estén bien...-

-Esos dos?-

Miró a su esposo preocupada y decidió decirle.

-Hinata se encontró con Neji...-

-Qué?! Y qué pasó?-

Ella le contó a su esposo todo lo que Hinata le había dicho y hasta cuándo ella vio a Neji también y lo del enamoramiento de esos dos.

-Hikaru... Hay más en todo esto... Hinata me preguntó que si su madre no le había dicho algo importante... Fue extraño, pero le dije que no, porque así es, pero supongo que trataba de averiguar sobre la muerte de Haruki-nee... Yo también estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abrió los ojos de par en par, lo primero que vio fueron unas barras de metal oscuro, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba en una pequeña celda, las décadas se le notaban, no había nada ni nadie más que él en aquella celda, trató de ponerse de pié, pero se percató de que sus muñecas estaban sujetadas por unos grilletes sujetos a la pared, no traía mas ropa que el pantalón que había usado, estaba desprovisto de armas y cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a escapar.

Su cabeza dolía, su cabello estaba suelto y tenía hambre y sed. Suspiró con resignación, ya nada podía hacer, estaba atrapado... Ahora todo dependía de Kiba y los demás, pero estaba muy preocupado de que les pudiese pasar algo, no quería que terminaran así como él.

-Hinata...-

El coraje y la impotencia que sentía era demasiado, hizo presión en los grilletes como si por arte de magia estos se fuesen a soltar, pero siguió igual.

Cuánto faltaba para que Hinata se casara? Cuánto más para que lo mataran? Había llegado a su fin y sin poder luchar más y eso lo hacía sentirse humillado.

-Padre... Necesito tu ayuda como sea... Olvídalo, tú ya estás muerto... Ya no se a quien pedirle ayuda... Estoy solo y a punto de perder a Hinata y mi vida...-

El dolor que sentía en su pecho era desgarrador, mordió su labio y agachó la cabeza... Era el fin.

De pronto se escucho la puerta debla celda, volteó esperanzado encontrándose con Heizo, quien con un bastón se ayudaba a dar pasos cortos y miraba a Neji con tranquilidad. El chico se removió en su lugar como tratando de escapar y esto divirtió al anciano.

-No me tengas miedo, Neji-kun-

-Yo no te tengo miedo!-

Heizo hizo una risa sonora enfureciendo más al chico.

-Ya no tienes por qué seguir, es mejor que ya te doblegues, has perdido, ya no puedes hacer nada, ayer Hinata también se dio por vencida... El Souke ha ganado-

-No, tú y tus estúpidos actos han hecho del Souke una basura-

-Continua hablando, de todas formas hoy llegará tu fin y tengo algo planeado para eso... Te exhibiré, te mataremos frente a todo el Souke diciendo que trataste de atacar a Hiashi y a mí, te daremos muerte y terminaremos con todo esto-

Si tan solo aquellas cadenas no lo impidieran con gusto mataría al anciano en ese mismo momento.

Heizo tenía razón en algo, ya nada podía hacer nada, estaba atrapado, solo confiaba en que Kiba haría algo...

-Te pareces a tu padre, Hizashi, él también fue marcado y traído aquí y yo mismo me encargué de que entendiera-

-De que hablas?-

-Bueno, si, era un secreto, no tenía el permiso de torturarlo, solo de hablar con él después del escándalo que hizo en la boda de mi hija-

-Maldito!-

-Definitivamente eres igual a él y los dos tendrán el mismo final, deberías de sentirte orgulloso de terminar de la misma manera que tu padre así como Hinata terminará de la misma que mi hija, casándose por mi beneficio-

El corazón de aquel hombre estaba corrompido, estaba lleno de avaricia y rencor, aquella persona no merecía ser un Hyuga y mucho menos ser un consejero, por su culpa el clan estaba separado y había sido herida mucha gente. Heizo era un ser despreciable.

-Ahora veamos... Con que empezaré?-

De su bolso sacó un alfiler y se acercó a Neji.

-Es pequeño, pero funciona...- Al decir aquello, encajó el alfiler en el hombro del chico, éste, sintió dolor pero no lo suficiente para mostrarlo- Chico fuerte he...- Sacó una navaja y se la encajo en el otro hombro.

Neji apretó los ojos con fuerza, miró el área herida y pudo ver la sangre resbalando de ahí a su pecho. El dolor era insoportable, pero no quería darle el gusto de verlo sufrir, tuvo que valerse de todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar dolor.

-Vamos, hazlo más divertido, grita, llora, ruega, has alguna mueca-

Neji solo lo miro con desprecio.

El anciano parecía impacientarse.

-También tu padre resistió todo lo que pudo hasta que active el sello...-

Neji gritó furioso.

Heizo rió-... Es hora de que me vaya, tengo una boda a la que asistir-

Dicho esto se dio vuelta y se fue.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Solo faltaban unas horas para la boda. Ella estaba impaciente, algo tenía que pasar, sabía que Kiba tenía atadas las manos, si el Souke se enteraba de que ellos eran aliados del Bouke se desataría una batalla y esto podría incluir a los demás clanes ya que no sería solo una guerra entre familia sino una entre clanes.

Entraron unas mujeres a arreglarla, aquellas eran las chicas que jamás la habían querido ni respetado, escogidas para que no la ayudaran a escapar y estas parecían saber que pasaba y se les veía contentas.

Todo estaba llegando a su fin... Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Neji, sabía donde lo tenían pero no podía ir con él...

Por un momento deseó jamás haberlo conocido, de esa manera no hubieran sufrido como pasaba... Quizás Neji la regañaría por pensar de esa forma...

Un kimono costoso fue el regalo hipócrita de su padre... Ella no quería nada de aquello, solo deseaba salir de ahí con Neji, no importaba si perdía su nombre y su posición.

En aquél momento entraron más personas a la habitación, Hinata estaba muy irritada y no quería tener que lidiar con más gente así que volteó para decirles lo que pensaba... Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su tía y a su tío ahí, ella la miraba al borde de las lágrimas y él parecía algo agitado.

-Tía!- Se lanzó a los brazos de Hikaru.

Al sentir la calidez de su familiar pareciese como si toda su carga se aligerara, se sentía más protegida.

-Oh mi pequeña! Te extrañe demasiado y Tetsuya también, estábamos muy preocupados por ti...-

-Pero... Cómo lograron pasar?-

-Por la fuerza- Miró a su esposo.

Hinata le sonrió agradecida a su tío y este le devolvió la sonrisa, ella podía notar que él también estaba muy preocupado y eso la conmovió.

Las mujeres que estaban ahí salieron apuradas, quizás a avisar lo que estaba pasando, pero esto no les preocupó, estaban tan distraídos y felices por su reencuentro que decidieron no prestarle atención a eso.

-Hinata, tienes que decirnos que es lo que está pasando, ¿Porqué me negaron verte? Porqué la boda tan repentina? A tu padre no lo he visto, ni a tu abuelo, no nos dejan pasar por las aéreas cercanas a las celdas... Algo grande está pasando ¿No es así?-

La heredera suspiró y un dolor llenó su pecho. Explicó a su tía todo lo que estaba pasando y su preocupación por el paradero de Neji y de lo que le habían hecho y estaban cerca de hacer.

Hikaru estaba horrorizada, no podía creer todo lo que Hinata le estaba contando, ella también sintió aquel resentimiento contra Hiashi y Heizo, volteó a mirar a Tetsuya y se percató de que este, al igual que ellas, estaba molesto.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos a llegar a Neji, no me importa a cuántos del Souke tenga que herir-

-Tío, gracias... ¿Saben algo de Kiba?-

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Hinata estaba preocupada por él y se preguntaba si él estaba planeando algo o simplemente se rendirá como ella lo había hecho... Pero confiaba en él y el amor que este le había declarado.

-Tenemos que salir rápido de aquí si no queremos que esas chicas lleguen con más gente y nos complique las cosas-

Los tres salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

¿Cuánto más seguiría huyendo? Estaba harta de tener que hacerlo, de tener que huir de su propia familia, su padre y su abuelo...

Tetsuya era un hombre con grandes habilidades, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acababa con su oponente y sin tanto esfuerzo, justo como Hinata había visto a Neji hacerlo.

El camino hasta el área de las celdas fue largo y exhaustivo para todos, más que nada al tener que estar atentos de que nadie más llegara o que apareciera Heizo o Hiashi.

Finalmente pudieron llegar a donde estaban las celdas, no eran muchas, todas con aspecto siniestro y triste, pequeñas, húmedas, repletas de ratas y cucarachas... A Hinata se le partió el corazón al pensar que Neji estaba ahí abajo encerrado en una de esas horrendas celdas.

Caminaron despacio y con cuidado buscando a Neji...

-Solo nos falta revisar una celda, él debe estar ahí- Susurró Tetsuya.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir con fuerza, la desesperación que sentía la torturaba, solo quería encontrar de nuevo a Neji y huir, ya no le importaba tener que luchar, solo quería irse y ser feliz con Neji.

Comenzó a llorar emocionada, sentía felicidad, miedo, tristeza... Pero quedó horrorizada al ver aquella última celda vacía. Neji no estaba en aquel lugar.

-Debe de haber sido solo una distracción por si los suyos venían a rescatarlo... Pero, ¿Dónde estará?-

-Yo sé donde esta...- Dijo una voz tras ellos.

El hombre que les habló era Kiba, quién, vestido como el día anterior, era seguido por otros dos hombres.

-Kiba!- Corrió a abrazarlo-... Gracias por venir a ayudarnos! Ya te hemos causado demasiados problemas, te prometo que Neji y yo te pagaremos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros!-

El Inuzuka sonrió dulcemente y acarició la cabeza de Hinata.

-Tranquila, no me deben nada... Ahora vamos, tenemos que rescatar a un líder en problemas...-Tomó la mano de la heredera.

La mano de Kiba estaba envuelta en vendas, menos sus dedos, los cuáles, al sentirlos Hinata, eran cálidos... Aquélla calidez la reconforto, volvió a pensar que era posible salir de todo eso, aún había una oportunidad gracias a Kiba y siempre le estaría agradecida por eso.

Corrieron a través de las filas de celdas y cruzaron un extenso pasillo hasta salir tras la enorme mansión...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Comenzaba a desesperarse, la sangre que salía de la herida de su hombro había terminado haciendo un charco en el suelo, la navaja seguía enterrada agrandando su dolor cada vez que llegaba a hacer algún movimiento... Miró al techo, estaba agotado simplemente por el esfuerzo que hacía y de aguantar el dolor, su frente estaba llena de sudor, así como su pecho. Sabía que su final estaba cerca puesto que había pasado tiempo desde que Heizo dejó la celda...

Neji no podía dejar de confiar en que pronto alguien llegaría por él y lo sacaría de ahí.

-Neji!-

Al reconocer aquella suave y melodiosa voz no pudo evitar pegar un leve brinco y dar un gruñido al removerse la navaja en su hombro.

-Hinata!-

La heredera lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos al otro lado de la celda y por un momento se sintió mal por qué ella lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

Hinata no estaba sola, tras ella estaba su tía Hikaru y esta iba con un hombre de la edad de ella o mayor, también iba Kiba quién estaba ocupado forzando la cerradura.

-Kiba... Sabía que vendrías...- Dijo.

Jamás se había sentido tan agradecido porque alguien lo ayudara y pensó que ya le debía mucho al Inuzuka y que quizás su vida no alcanzaría para pagarle tanto sacrificio por su parte.

-Neji, ¿Quién te hizo eso? Demonios!- Gruñó Kiba.

-Heizo...-

-Maldito anciano!-

Hinata no podía apartar la vista de Neji, estaba horrorizada por la crueldad de su abuelo y orgullosa del chico por haber resistido tanto.

Kiba abrió la celda y de inmediato corrió hacía Neji para forzar ahora los grilletes que lo sujetaban.

Hinata corrió hacía su amado y temió que al tocarlo lo lastimara.

-Pronto saldremos de esto...- Susurró Neji.

Hinata quería que asiera fuera...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No había dormido absolutamente nada... Cerró aquél libro y suspiró.

La noche anterior, Hiashi había regresado a la habitación y viendo el paquete que Kiba le había entregado lo tomó y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para ver el contenido...

Se había pasado toda la noche y la mañana leyendo el diario de su difunta esposa y algunas cartas de su hermano a ella...

El cansancio no se resentía, eran tantos sentimientos los que lo perturbaban, que no podía sentirse cansado.

Se levantó despacio sin soltar el diario, caminó hacía la ventana y desde ahí miró una roca enorme que sabía que ocultaba un pasaje hacía otras celdas, ahí estaba su sobrino...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no pudo contener una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla...

-Haruki... Lo siento... Hizashi, hermano... Neji... Hinata... He sido un tonto y un ciego todo este tiempo... Los he amado y odiado a todos...-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hey! Este es el penúltimo capítulo! Esta historia se termina ya en el siguiente, por lo que planeo sea un capitulo largo, espérenlo!

Y les traigo un adelanto de mi siguiente fanfiction, será "Angel" y dando un giro voy a ubicar a esta parejita en la época actual... Más adelantos en el último capítulo.

Próximo Capítulo: El final del día.


	15. El fin del día

Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos.

El fin del día.

Ver aquel hilo de sangre resbalando por su pecho y cayendo en aquel charco la había horrorizado, aún no podía creer que hubiera personas capaces de hacer cosas como esas, de herir a otros físicamente.

-Neji...- Sollozo.

El castaño sonrió una vez fue liberado, como diciéndole a Hinata que estaba bien, agarró la navaja y se la sacó de un jalón. Todos sintieron dolor al ver el rostro de Neji, cansado y aguantando el dolor.

-Tenemos que tratarte esa herida- Dijo Kiba.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible... No estamos en condiciones de luchar ahora mismo... Y Heizo volverá al no encontrarlos...-

Neji tenía razón.

-Tengo a más gente cubriéndonos, podemos luchar si es necesario, pero luchare yo, tú no puedes, por tu herida y el sello...-

El líder del Bouke se sintió inútil. Miró a Hinata y sintió una enorme impotencia por no poder ser él quien la protegiera, era más débil ahora y si lo atrapaban también solo sería un estorbo, una carga...

Vendaron el hombro de Neji y se concentraron en salir de aquel lugar.

-Neji... Yo...-

-Lo siento Hinata...- La interrumpió-... Solo soy una carga... No puedo ser capaz de salvarte...-

Hinata negó con la cabeza y entre sollozos sonrió.

-Me has salvado de otras maneras y... Si muero y tú mueres, será otra forma de salvarme...-

Aquello solo hizo entristecer a Neji, no quería ella muriera, él podía morir, pero no ella...

-Si yo muero... ¿Morirás también?-

Hinata sonrió con melancolía.

-Si...-

Hikaru, Tetsuya y Kiba no interfirieron en lo que hablaban los amantes, a pesar de que aquello los hacía sentires tristes e impotentes.

-Toma…- Indicó a Hinata. Le dio la navaja que había sacado de su hombro.

-Guárdala, tú la puedes necesitar en algún momento y si no hay quien pueda protegerte, hazlo tú misma…-

La chica tomó el arma y la guardó.

Cuándo salieron, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cinco personas del Souke con espada en mano y posición de pelea. Kiba y Tetsuya se colocaron al frente y Neji tras

Ellos pusieron a Hikaru y Hinata tras él.

Todos se miraron esperando cualquier cosa.

-Déjenme pasar...-

Los hombres del Souke se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar al líder, Hiashi, quién, con el porte prepotente y mirada seria se colocaba frente a sus hombres.

Hinata escondió su rostro en la espalda de Neji y Hikaru tomó el brazo del mismo, alertándole que ambas se sentían intimidadas y temerosas.

Hubo un silencio, Kiba y Tetsuya seguían alertas, esperando que Hiashi diera una orden o él mismo atacara.

-Hinata... Neji... Vengan... Pónganse frente a mí...-

El chico volteo a ver a Hinata y esta expresó con su mirada todo el miedo que tenía.

-Qué quieres?!- Dijo Neji.

-Hablar con ustedes... Les doy mi palabra de que no les haré daño...-

Neji aún no estaba convencido de nada y Hinata había tomado su mano y temblaba levemente.

-No te creo...- Dijo finalmente sin verlo.

-Por favor...-

Aquella pequeña suplica hizo que Neji volteara a verlo y se encontró con una mirada triste, Hiashi parecía sufrir y estar soportando mucho dolor. Esto convenció a Neji de que, definitivamente, el no les haría daño.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a Hinata y esta parecía también sorprendida pero aun temerosa, por lo que tomo su mano y la apretó transmitiéndole seguridad y dándole a entender que estarían bien porque él estaba ahí.

La heredera tomó mas valor y siguió a Neji hasta llegar frente a su padre, aún tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar por lo que en ningún momento soltó la mano del chico.

El líder del Souke se acercó a su primogénita con lentitud intimidándola un poco y finalmente tomó su delicado rostro entre sus manos, la miró a los ojos y una lágrima surco su mejilla.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y Hiashi veía en ella la viva imagen de su difunta esposa.

-Lo siento Hinata... Por todo...-

Ella estaba aún desconcertada, no podía apartar la mirada de los sollozantes ojos de su padre.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por el cambio de Hiashi, quién abrazó a Hinata con fuerza.

-Mi vida no sería suficiente para pagarte por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir... Le he fallado a Haruki... A mi hermano Hizashi y a ustedes...- Miró a Neji.

Nadie estaba crédulo, aquel importante cambio había surgido inesperadamente y dejó perplejos a todos. Hiashi estaba de verdad arrepentido y no era una mentira.

Hinata posó sus manos en la espalda de su padre y no sólo se percató, sino que sintió su arrepentimiento. Ella estaba feliz por eso.

-Padre...-

-Mi niña... Siempre te he amado, a tu madre, a tu hermana y a ti... Pero he sido tan ciego... Perdóname, por todo... Neji, lo siento...-

El chico asintió con la cabeza y lo miró seriamente transmitiéndole su perdón.

-Yo también te perdono padre... Y sé que mi madre también te perdona desde donde este...-

-Gracias... Muchas gracias... Aún así mi error ha sido muy grande...- Dijo separándose de su hija.

-Se puede arreglar... Si nos ayudas a derrotar a mi abuelo... Él tiene toda la culpa, el nos controló y jugó con todos nosotros...-

Hiashi se paró firme, aspiró y sonrió a si hija

-Claro... Yo los ayudare...-

Todos estaban realmente impresionados con el cambio del líder y a la vez contentos y aliviados, ahora solo faltaba Heizo, estaban seguros de que él no se haría bueno por ninguna razón.

De repente, se escuchó que alguien aplaudía, todos los presentes voltearon y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas al ver al viejo caminar hacía ellos con tranquilidad. Tal era el temor que causaba Heizo. Iba seguido por cinco hombres ataviados en trajes negros y cubiertos hasta la nariz, esto parecían ser del clan puesto que sus ojos eran de otro color.

De repente todo había quedado en silencio, algunos hicieron pequeños pasos, Hiashi y Neji se colocaron frente a Hinata y Tetsuya y Kiba frente a Hikaru, esperaban en guardia que algo empezara, mientras que los hombres que habían llegado con Hiashi parecían confundidos, no sabían a quien defender.

El silencio perduró unos minutos hasta que finalmente el viejo, ya fastidiado, rompió el silencio.

-Vaya Hiashi, ahora estas con los traidores, que sensible eres... Pero recuerda como los trataste y todo lo que dijiste, me sorprende que aún así te hayan aceptado...-

Nadie habló.

-Bien, ¿No me van a hablar? A tratar de que yo también caiga en sus muestras de afecto y esas cursilerías?-

No obtuvo respuesta.

Heizo rió-... Bien! Si me van a aplicar la ley del hielo, entonces está bien! No necesito hablar con ustedes, de todas formas los mataré a todos!- Dijo entre carcajadas.

Hinata tembló y temió... Miró a Neji y luego al hombro de este, estaba herido y no había sido tratado, la herida se infectaría y en cualquier momento de la lucha se abriría de nuevo, la sangre apenas se estaba coagulando...

-Terminen con esto...- Dijo Heizo como indicación para los hombres que estaban tras él.

Aquellos hombres corrieron a atacarlos, eran cuatro contra cinco y ese número parecía estar aceptable.

Neji empujó a Hinata lo más fuerte que pudo al ver que se aproximaba una lluvia de kunais, esta cayó lejos, Hiashi sacó una espada corta de su manga y paró los kunais.

-Neji, estas herido, solo mantente a lado de Hinata...-

El líder Bouke no podía aceptar aquello, pero no tenía otra opción.

Cuando volteó vio a Heizo acercándose a Hinata con una espada, corrió lo más rápido que podía y de una patada logró tumbar al anciano.

El hombre cayó y miró a Neji riéndose.

-No creas que por que soy viejo, soy débil- Se levantó y se colocó en posición con la katana.

Neji estaba en desventaja, no tenía ningún arma, estaba semi desnudo y herido, además de que tenía el sello y temía que Heizo lo activara, cosa que estaba seguro iba a pasar si veía que estaba perdiendo.

Mientras, Kiba y Tetsuya confrontaban a aquellos hombres.

-Son muy fuertes- Dijo el Inuzuka.

-Si... Pero no invencibles- Con la palma de su mano golpeó el abdomen de uno, al doblarlo lo sujetó de la muñeca y este tiró su espada, al mismo tiempo le propinó un golpe en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo.

Hikaru miró horrorizada cómo aquel hombre se incorporaba después del ataque de su esposo... No eran tan vulnerables después de todo.

Hiashi seguía peleando y quería terminar rápido para poder ir a ayudar a Neji y Hinata, pero él peleaba con dos hombres y era todo más complicado...

Uno de aquellos hombres logró sujetar al líder del Souke y el otro se acercó con su katana.

Hiashi cerró los ojos, ya todo parecía estar perdido para él, miró a su hija por última vez, esta volteó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo.

-Padre!-

Todos voltearon al escuchar el grito de Hinata.

Parecía el fin para Hiashi...

Ahí fue cuando una piedra golpeó la cabeza del que sujetaba la katana, Hiashi aprovechó los segundos que este se aturdió, puso los brazos duros y dejándose caer logró romper el agarre, se colocó con firmeza mientras que sus brazos rodeaban la nuca del que lo sujetaba y con impulso de la cadera y de su espalda logró hacerle un volteo y aventarlo hacia su compañero, la espada atravesó su costado y lo hizo tenderse en el piso, el otro hombre restó importancia a lo de su compañero, le sacó la espada y volvió a atacar a Hiashi.

Neji muy a penas podía esquivar los ataques de Heizo, tenía mucha rapidez y habilidad, un solo descuido lo podía dejar mal herido.

Hinata solo estaba en el piso viendo con impotencia lo que sucedía.

Las peleas se fueron alargando y cada vez se iban agotando, sobre todo Neji, por su herida. El viejo no parecía estarse cansando, lo que ponía en gran problema a Neji. Hinata recordó de inmediato que tenía la navaja con la qué su abuelo hirió a Neji, la sacó y no pensó en dársela al líder del Bouke, inmediatamente se levantó al ver distraído a Heizo que se detuvo al derribar a Neji…

La sensación en sus manos de la navaja atravesando el costado del viejo fue demasiado extraña y a la vez dolorosa para ella… jamás había herido a alguien, ni siquiera lo deseaba, pero no tuvo otra opción, se sintió culpable, por mas malvado que fuera aquella persona no le deseaba mal a nadie.

Tembló gracias a sus pensamientos culpables, Neji y Heizo aún no podían captar lo que estaba pasando. Hinata cerró los ojos, no quería ver la cara de nadie ante su acción ni la sangre que de seguro empapaba ahora la ropa de su abuelo y la navaja. Sintió aquella sangre escurriendo ahora por su mano y cuando abrió los ojos asustada fue sorprendida por un golpe que le propino el hombre con el mango de la katana, la fuerza había sido suficiente para tirarla y hacerle sangrar la mejilla, en donde la había golpeado.

Hinata cayó golpeándose a su vez en la cabeza y esto la aturdió, jamás soltó la navaja y esta cayó a un lado de ella, pero lo suficiente lejos para tener que arrastrarse un poco y alcanzarla.

Heizo estaba muy enfadado por lo que había hecho la heredera, la herida no había sido tan profunda, pero aún así dolía, odiaba estar casi en la misma situación en la que estaba Neji; volteó dispuesto a asestarle al golpe final a Hinata, levanto su katana y miró a la indefensa y aturdida chica, no podía huir.

Pero aún estaba Neji, este se abalanzó contra Heizo y logró arrebatarle la katana con la cual lo amenazo después de interponerse entre este y Hinata.

-Ahora estas indefenso! No dejare que lastimes más a Hinata…-

El viejo sonrió de medio lado, apretó su costado e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero después volvió a sonreír.

-Olvidas algo niño…- Inmediatamente hizo un sello.

Neji cayó al suelo agarrándose de sus sienes, aquel dolor era muy grande, el mismo que ya había experimentado antes, y volvió a sentirse un inútil.

-Jajajaja! Creías que podías ganar?! Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero niño, no puedes compararte, estas demasiado lejos de poder llegar a donde yo estoy y ya ni siquiera podrás hacerlo porque ha llegado la hora de que por fin me deshaga de ti tal y como lo hice con tu padre, pero esta vez lo haré con mis propias manos, no pude haber tenido mejor satisfacción que esta, después de todo lo que has estado haciendo en este tiempo, te lo mereces...-

Hinata comenzó a recobrar el sentido, vio la navaja y pensó en tomarla y volver a tratar de herir a Heizo, pero sabía que sería demasiado tarde…

Hiashi había derrotado finalmente a los ninjas y de inmediato volteo a ver qué era lo que pasaba con su hija y su sobrino… y ahora fue él quien se sorprendió.

-Hinata!- Grito aquel padre al ver como su hija era atravesada por la katana de Heizo.

La acción que había hecho la heredera, fue abrazar a Neji, se colocó sobre él y el arma había atravesado su costado… el dolor era demasiado, sintió como su sangre manchaba su kimono y hasta comenzaba a chorrear manchando la piel de Neji, quien aún seguía siendo torturado.

-Niña tonta!-

Trató de sacar la katana pero Hinata lo impidió sujetándola de donde salía por el otro lado de su cuerpo y dio un grito de dolor. Neji aún sufría y ahora ella también lo hacía… estaba bien.

Cuando Heizo logro sacar la katana, Hinata sintió un gran dolor, escupió sangre pero permaneció firme protegiendo con su cuerpo a Neji, el viejo se dispuso a darle otro golpe molesto porque se interpuso pero fue detenido por un golpe de Hiashi al costado, donde su hija lo había herido, haciendo que se doblara.

-Estas bien Hinata?!-

-Neji…ayúdalo…- Articuló dolorosamente.

El hombre se acerco rápido a su sobrino, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Heizo se recuperara, hizo un sello y tocó la frente del chico. Pronto la marca comenzó a desaparecer y el dolor de Neji paró, se quedo tranquilo y algo aturdido abrazó a Hinata, la acostó y sin decir nada a su tío se levantó y enfrentó de nuevo al viejo.

Heizo se había recuperado pero ya estaba muy herido, molesto porque sus planes se estaban viendo frustrados trató de atacar de nuevo a Hinata, Neji se interpuso y logró doblarle la muñeca para que soltara la katana.

El viejo estaba llegando a su límite, comenzó a encolerizarse al verse indefenso y perdido, trató de recuperar la katana pero Hiashi la había tomado y estaba a punto de clavársela…

-No…-Dijo Hinata-…no quiero que… nadie más salga herido…-

El líder del Bouke le dio un golpe a Heizo lo más fuerte que pudo para dejarlo inconsciente…

-Hinata!-

Kiba y Tetsuya habían derrotado ya a los ninjas que los atacaban y llegaron hasta donde estaban los demás, Hikaru dio un grito al ver a Hinata en el piso, herida y apretando donde fluía su sangre, tenía los ojos entre cerrados y resistía el dolor lo mejor que podía.

Neji cayó de rodillas al suelo con su mano en la herida de su hombro, se acercó a rastrar con Hinata…

-Tranquila… estarás bien, haz sido muy fuerte todo este tiempo… tienes que serlo aún ahora!-

-Neji, estas muy herido… Kiba, llévalo a que le traten la herida… Hikaru, ayúdame a llevar a Hinata… rápido! Tetsuya, háblales a mis hombres que han estado solo observando como unos cobardes y llévense a Heizo, trátenle la herida y métanlo a una celda!-

-Si!-

Hiashi se inclinó y besó la frente de su hija, quien ya estaba inconsciente.

-No me dejes…Hanabi y yo te necesitamos…- Susurró.

Neji quería abrazarla, estar con ella pero cayó inconsciente también…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia… Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró de inmediato con el rostro de Hiashi, este estaba preocupado y al notar que había despertado sonrió un poco melancólico.

-Neji… estas bien?-

Se incorporó dolorosamente, sus músculos dolían, sintió algunos golpes que seguramente eran ya moretones y la herida en su hombro aún palpitante.

-Donde está Hinata? Ella está bien?-

El líder del Souke se puso muy serio y bajó la mirada.

-Esta grave… el médico dice que… que… ella… quizás no sobreviva… ah perdido mucha sangre y ha hecho demasiado esfuerzo… ella es muy delicada y aquello…-

-No! Hinata es fuerte… ella saldrá de esta!- Interrumpió de inmediato.

No podía creer que ella estuviera en peligro, no quería que nada le pasara… había faltado a su palabra, no había podido protegerla, si lo dejara en ese momento, no sabía que haría, sentía que estaba perdido sin ella, que si moría nada habría valido la pena… todas las cosas buenas y malas que lo rodeaban perderían importancia en el momento en el que Hinata lo dejara. Aquellas cavilaciones lo hicieron perderse por unos instantes hasta que recordó algo que quería hablar con su tío antes de ir a ver a Hinata.

-Como es que quitaste el sello? Se supone que eso era imposible-

Hiashi lo miro unos segundos, como pensando si era correcto decirle, bajó la mirada de nuevo y una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó, volvió a levantar la cabeza y mirando a su sobrino a los ojos le dijo…

-Cuando Hizashi fue marcado yo… me sentí muy mal, siempre amé a mi hermano y sentía que era mi culpa lo que le había ocurrido, de alguna forma me sentía mal al verlo de aquella manera el día que fuera marcado, pensaba que tenía la culpa por haberle arrebatado a la mujer que al parecer había amado desde hacía mucho tiempo… Estuve años investigando como quitar aquel sello maldito… el día se la muerte de Hikari y Hizashi descubrí como poder quitar aquella marca, pero aún no estaba seguro de que sirviera y después de todo lo que sucedió no lo intenté… fue una suerte que funcionara cuando lo usé contigo, si no hubiera funcionado quizás estaría muerto por haber hecho el intento y ponerme a merced de Heizo…-

-Gracias…-

Ambos se sonrieron antes de que el chico decidiera levantarse e ir a ver a Hinata.

Hikaru estaba devastada, apenas podía ver a su sobrina y no llorar, tenía que salir y tomar un respiro para reponerse… todo el clan estaba triste porque era muy posible perder a su heredera.

Entró a la habitación, era la misma que había visto cuando le llevo al haberse lastimado el tobillo, solo que ahora sentía en el ambiente algo triste y solitario. Hinata yacía en el futon, su piel se veía más blanca de lo normal, estaba pálida y sus manos vendadas, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, al hacerlo Hinata abrió un poco sus ojos y miró a Neji, trató de sonreírle pero él se dio cuenta de que era un sonrisa forzada. Sus hermosos ojos mostraban toda la fatiga que sentía, habían perdido brillo y podía apenas mantenerlos abiertos… Tomó su manita con cuidado y le dio un pequeño beso en sus fríos labios.

-Estarás bien…-

-Todos me dicen eso… pero no me convencen…no digas…que estaré bien…di que…estarás a mi lado… pase…lo que pase…- Dijo con gran esfuerzo.

-Ya te lo había dicho y nunca retirare mi palabra… Te amo… siempre estaré a tu lado-

Vio que la chica sonrió con esfuerzo, pero era una sonrisa desde el corazón.

-Te amo… Neji…-

Derramó una lagrima, tenía miedo de que su vida terminara tan pronto, quería estar más tiempo con Neji… cerró sus ojos y recordó todos esos momento que pasaron platicando en el Valle Hinata y algunos otros que pasaron, quería regresar a aquellos tiempos, o más bien, quería recuperarse y poder hacer nuevos recuerdos ahora que había paz… pedía poder hacerlo, estar al lado del hombre que amaba y de su familia… de todos aquellos que amaba y que la amaban.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Somos una misma familia, no hay Souke ni Bouke, nadie es superior… hay que vivir en paz, eso era lo que mi padre y Hinata querían, lo que yo quiero…-

Habían pasado dos meses desde que cayó Heizo, ahora él estaba encerrado en la misma celda en la que lo había encerrado a él. Desde ese entonces habían hecho muchas cosas para unir a los clanes, se habían comprado tierras y comenzaron la construcción de más casas.

El clan Inuzuka había ayudado mucho y estaban en una alianza con ellos.

Neji era ahora el líder del clan, Hiashi había decidido que estaba mejor de esa manera, el se lo merecía y había sufrido mucho para poder obtenerlo.

De pie frente a todo el clan daba un discurso que no había planeado antes y que le salía del corazón, había pasado muchas cosas y aquel momento de paz y de realización lo animaba mucho.

Sabía que su padre y su tía debían de estar muy orgullosos de él, sabía que lo cuidaban desde donde estuvieran…

-… Ahora que soy el líder, muchas cosas van a cambiar y no crean que no habrá mano dura… si alguien quiere intentar e nuevo lo que hizo Heizo, entonces tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero y sobre todos los que están de mi lado… los protegeré, protegeré al clan, a todos, lucharé si es necesario aún si mi vida está en riesgo…-

La gente le aplaudió, algunos lloraban, otros estaban muy emocionados. Creían en él, en su nuevo líder, sabían cuanto había sufrido y cuanto se dedicaría a ellos.

Neji le cedió el lugar a su tío Hiashi, quien ahora era el líder del consejo.

-Sé que he cometido muchos errores y que no bastara nada para repararlos, pero me esforzare en volver a tener la confianza de todos y en ayudar a Neji en todo lo que necesite… él y mi hija me han enseñado muchas cosas… y hablando de ellos, quiero anunciar que la boda se llevara a cabo la próxima semana y ya están empezando con los preparativos- Sonrió.

Chiflidos, risas, expresiones llenas de emoción se escucharon en el lugar. Hiashi volteo a ver s u sobrino y este trató de fingir su nerviosismo, estaba apenado y no quería voltear a ver a nadie, hasta que sintió unos ojos clavados en él…

Volteo y se tranquilizó al encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata, esta estaba sentada en primera fila mirándolo ruborizada y dándole una gran sonrisa.

Neji le hizo la señal de que se vieran en alguna parte, ella capto el mensaje y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Ambos se fueron discretamente mientras todo el mundo estaba ocupado haciéndole preguntas a Hiashi y se encontraron al otro lado del lugar, donde no había nadie.

-Hinata…-

-Querías decirme algo?- Preguntó clavándole los ojos.

-Si… solo una cosa…-

-Qué es?-

Se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un profundo beso… Habían pasado muchas cosas y ahora estaban juntos, ahora su destino lo estaban formando ellos y nada ni nadie podían interferir en su felicidad, ni lo permitirían…

-Vamos chicos, eso de escabullirse para agarrarse a besos es muy romántico, pero tienen cosas que hacer…Mas usted señor líder del clan!-

Se separaron rápidamente, Neji fulmino con la mirada a su tío Homuro y Hinata, apenada, volteo la cara.

El hombre sonrió feliz.

-Vamos, nos están esperando- Dijo pasando de largo.

Hinata sonrió a su prometido y le tendió la mano, este la miró, se acercó a ella y tomándola le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo…-

-También te amo, Neji…-

Juntos caminaron de vuelta al lugar de la reunión, juntos al fin…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y este es el final!

Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus críticas constructivas, por leer, me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic, espero que les haya gustado.

No sé que les haya parecido el final, no pude simplemente poner un mal final, eso no estaría bien para mi, jajaja.

Estoy en proceso de hacer otro fic, espero pronto subir el primer capítulo, como ya les había dicho se llamara "Ángel" y planeo que sea algo un poco más pasional, no erótico, aún no se si incluir esto, pero ya lo estaré viendo.

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos en el siguiente fanfiction


End file.
